Week-end at Sammy's
by Demetra83
Summary: Samantha Carter part en week-end mais est rappelée d'urgence à la base.
1. Chapter 1

Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam, action.

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante, Sam est avec Pete, Jack est célibataire.

Résumé : Sam part en week-end mais est rappelée d'urgence à la base.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM, ainsi qu'à la Warner, pour mes invités.

Bonne lecture ;)

SJSJSJSJSJ

**1ère partie : Malibu**

Chapitre 1

Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante pour Sam, sur le site Alpha, le général Hammond lui avait accordé quelques jours de vacances. Elle avait prévu d'aller en Californie, voir une amie de longue date et son mari. Mark devait essayer de passer la voir et Pete serait du voyage.

Sam ne savait pas si elle était heureuse ou pas qu'il l'accompagne. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa relation avec lui. Ils se connaissaient à peine mais il était très collant avec elle, bien plus impliqué qu'elle dans cette histoire.

Elle avait espéré que ces quelques jours loin du SGC lui permettraient de faire le point, avec son amie d'enfance mais Pete avait tenu à venir avec elle, pour voir Mark et rencontrer Lorna. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'en dissuader.

Ils avaient réservé des billets d'avion à destination de Los Angeles.

C'était là qu'ils allaient passer quelques jours. Lorna, son mari vivaient à Malibu, avec leur fils. Tous deux étaient flics et s'étaient rencontrés au boulot. Lorna et Sam se connaissaient depuis que Mark était rentré à l'académie de police. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une soirée que Mark avait organisée pour sa promo. Elles avaient tout de suite accroché et ne s'étaient plus quittées, jusqu'à ce que Sam entre à l'académie militaire.

Ensuite, elles avaient fait leur vie chacune de leur côté mais se donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles.

Sam et Pete avaient pris l'avion à Denver, le vendredi matin.

Le vol s'était passé dans le calme, peu de turbulences. Sam avait pris un livre sur les trous noirs.

Même si elle avait expérimenté de près ces phénomènes, elle avait besoin de bases de calculs pour ses propres recherches.

Sam s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Pete venir avec elle, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas d'une agréable compagnie pour lui alors qu'elle était contrariée.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle se plongea donc dans son livre dès son installation dans l'avion. Pete prit donc le journal local quand l'hôtesse lui proposa, avant le décollage.

Il sentait que Sam n'était pas de bonne humeur mais n'osait pas engager la conversation, de peur de l'énerver encore plus. Elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois à Los Angeles, leurs bagages arrivèrent sur le tapis en dernier, ce qui agaça encore plus Sam. Elle avait vu Lorna qui l'attendait dehors et avait hâte de la revoir et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Leurs valises en main, ils sortirent rapidement de la zone des arrivées pour rejoindre Lorna.

Sam lâcha sa valise pour se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Elle était resplendissante, légèrement halée par la vie sous le soleil de Malibu. Elle était assez grande et ses cheveux étaient blonds vénitiens, mi-longs et un peu bouclés.

Elle était venue seule, pour avoir assez de place dans la voiture. Son mari, Martin les attendait dans leur chalet de la plage.

Sam lui présenta Pete, récupéra sa valise et ils chargèrent les bagages à l'arrière du 4X4 de Lorna.

Cette dernière prit la direction de Malibu, Sam installée à ses côtés à l'avant de la voiture. Elle faisait la visite guidée de la ville pendant qu'elle roulait.

_-"C'est terrible les embouteillages ici, mais vous êtes arrivés entre deux heures chargées, ça tombe bien"_ dit Lorna en souriant à Sam.

_-"C'était aussi un vol moins chargé, les billets étaient moins chers. Double bénéfice"_ dit Sam, tout en observant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Après visité tant de mondes différents, si loin de la Terre, elle avait finit par oublier les beautés de sa propre planète. Elle se sentait tellement loin de sa vie à cet instant, comme si c'était irréel.

Lorna était une femme intuitive et elle connaissait très bien son amie. Elle avait senti un malaise chez la jeune femme mais voulait attendre qu'elles soient seules pour lui en parler.

Lorna espérait que tout allait bien pour Sam, mais la présence de Pete semblait être la raison de son humeur.

Arrivée dans un embouteillage, Lorna se retrouva à court de sujets de conversation mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Pete, qui lui demanda : "Alors comme ça, vous êtes de la maison aussi ?"

_-"Oui, je suis à Inspection Générale des Services"_ répondit Lorna, en observant son passager arrière grâce à son rétroviseur.

Elle vit une ombre passer sur son visage, c'était souvent le cas quand elle expliquait dans quel service elle était.

_-"La police des polices !"_ répondit Pete.

_-"Oui, c'est ce que Riggs m'a dit aussi quand je l'ai rencontré"_ sourit Lorna, en repensant à sa rencontre avec son mari.

_-"Riggs ? Martin Riggs ? C'est une légende dans la police !"_ s'écria Pete, souriant comme un gamin qui venait d'apprendre qu'il allait rencontrer le Père Noël.

Le bouchon se résorba assez vite et Lorna put enfin rejoindre sa plage de Malibu. Elle se gara à côté d'un autre 4X4 et invita ses passagers à descendre.

Ils furent accueillis par deux chiens : un rottweiler et un colley.

Riggs sorti peu après, ayant entendu le moteur de la voiture de sa femme. Il serra la main de Pete en se présentant et serra Sam dans ses bras, ravi de la revoir. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontré une fois, peu après la naissance de leur fils, Leo.

_-"Sam, tu es magnifique, tu n'as pas changé !"_ dit-il à la jeune femme.

_-"Merci Martin, tu as l'air en forme !"_ répondit Sam, se dégageant des bras de son ami. _"Où est Leo ?"_

_-"Je l'ai déposé ce matin à l'école et Rianne passe le chercher à la sortie, en même temps que sa fille. Elle le garde pour le week-end, pour qu'on profite un peu de nos invités. Mais tu le verras dimanche soir, on passe la soirée chez Roger."_

Sam allait répondre qu'elle était ravie de le revoir mais son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le numéro du SGC. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, mais elle devait répondre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_-"Carter"_ répondit Sam en s'éloignant sur la plage.

Martin avait pris la valise de Sam pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, tout en montrant le chemin à Pete. Lorna avait fait quelques pas derrière Sam, pour la suivre mais elle ne s'était pas assez rapprochée pour être indiscrète.

_-"Carter, c'est moi"_ lui dit Jack au téléphone.

-"Mon colonel" salua Sam _"que se passe-t-il ?"_

_-"Désolé de vous embêter pour une fois que vous quitter la base, et par un autre moyen que la Porte mais j'ai un problème avec votre truc informatique."_

Sam gloussa en l'entendant parler du système qu'elle avait mis en place pour les équipes SG, un serveur centralisant tous les rapports et documents nécessaires.

_-"Le serveur vous voulez dire ?"_

_-"Oui c'est ça, ne jouez pas sur les mots major !"_ grogna Jack, en l'entendant se moquer de lui.

_-"Désolée Monsieur. Vous avez encore perdu votre mot de passe c'est ça ?"_

_-"Vous me connaissez trop bien major, ça me fait peur"_ sourit Jack dans le combiné du téléphone.

_-"Je ne connais pas votre mot de passe, question de sécurité mais si vous me laissez un peu de temps, je peux vous en créer un nouveau. Vous le changerez ensuite, pour que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser."_

_-"Carter, je me fous que vous connaissiez mon mot de passe. De toute façon, je sais que vous ne vous en serviriez jamais contre moi et en plus, ça m'aiderait quand je le perds. Mais allez-y ce n'est pas urgent mais j'en aurai besoin dans la journée, le général me tanne pour avoir un rapport qui est enregistré là-dedans._" lui dit Jack.

_-"Très bien, je me connecte dès que possible et je vous rappelle, Monsieur"_ dit Sam, contente d'avoir une bonne excuse pour parler un peu à son supérieur.

Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, Lorna la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

_-"Le boulot ?"_ demanda-t-elle, sachant que leurs métiers respectifs ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de temps libre.

_-"Oui, mon supérieur n'est pas doué en informatique et je vais devoir le dépanner à distance"_ dit Sam, en souriant à son amie._ "Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là, avec toi."_

_-"Moi aussi ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai trouvé tendue à ton arrivée et tu n'es pas du genre à avoir peur en avion"_ dit Lorna en riant, attrapant le bras de son amie, pour la guider jusqu'à la mer.

_-"Je voulais venir seule. Je ne suis pas avec Pete depuis très longtemps et il m'étouffe"_ confessa Sam.

_-"Sam, tu es trop gentille, tu aurais dû lui dire."_

_-"Je sais"_ soupira Sam_ "mais je n'ai pas eu la force de subir une scène, pour une fois que j'ai quelques jours devant moi. Bon, est-ce que je peux régler ce problème informatique pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement après ?"_

_-"Oui, je vais te donner les codes de notre wifi. Tu feras ce que tu as à faire et ensuite, balade entre filles. Riggs occupera Pete."_

Sam trouvait étrange cette manie qu'avait Lorna d'appeler son mari par son nom de famille mais commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Elles rentrèrent au chalet et Sam s'installa sur la terrasse avec son pc portable pour aider son supérieur à retrouver son accès au système informatique de la base.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes, elle rappela donc son colonel rapidement.

_-"Colonel ?"_ demanda-t-elle quand il décrocha.

_-"Transmission de pensées Carter"_ dit Jack, en guise de réponse.

_-"Pardon Monsieur ?"_

_-"Je pensais à vous au moment où le téléphone a sonné en affichant votre nom"_ dit Jack, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

_-"Soyez sérieux un instant s'il vous plaît et notez le mot de passe que je vais vous donner."_

_-"Oui Carter, je suis prêt. Vous n'aimez plus mon humour ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Rien à voir Monsieur. Bon, le nouveau mot de passe est "SOLEIL1" dès que vous serez connecté, n'hésitez pas à le changer"_ dit Sam, très sérieusement.

_-"Non, ça me va bien comme mot de passe et je penserai à vous à chaque fois que je me connecterai à la base de données"_ dit Jack avant de fermer les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-"Oubliez ça, je changerai. Bon, passez un bon week-end, on se voit la semaine prochaine"_ dit Jack, avant de raccrocher rapidement.

_-"Bye..."_ répondit Sam, dans le vide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Dans l'après-midi, les filles allèrent se balader sur la plage, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de Pete. Sam n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force.

Les garçons trouvèrent un match de basket à la télé et passèrent un bon moment ensemble.

En fin de journée, Sam aida Lorna en cuisine pour préparer une salade, pendant que Martin s'occupait de la marinade pour la viande à griller au barbecue plus tard.

Mark lui fit la surprise d'arriver entre temps. Sam pleura de joie en retrouvant son frère.

Ils passèrent à table et la discussion se tourna vite vers Sam et son travail. Elle avait du mal à garder le secret dans ces cas-là. Pete connaissait quelques détails mais rien de passionnant et de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Sam garda sa couverture et parla de ses recherches pour l'Air Force sur la télémétrie des radars.

Martin finit par lui demander qui travaillait avec elle dans cette base. Elle parla du général Hammond et du colonel O'Neill mais garda le silence concernant Daniel et Teal'c. Le dernier car extraterrestre et le premier car il était difficile d'expliquer la présence d'un archéologue dans ce genre de base.

_-"O'Neill ? Jack O'Neill ?"_ demanda Martin, pour confirmation.

_-"Oui, tu le connais ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Un peu. On s'est croisé quand j'étais dans l'armée. C'est un type étrange, très froid, pince sans rire..."_

_-"Moi j'ai entendu parler de lui, pas bonne réputation ce gars, un rigolo toujours à tout prendre à la légère"_ dit Mark.

_-"Il faut le connaitre, je pense"_ dit Sam, mal à l'aise de parler de son supérieur devant Pete.

_-"Et tu le connais si bien que ça, Sam ?"_ demanda Mark, surpris de la remarque de sa sœur.

_-"Je bosse avec lui depuis presque sept ans, je commence à le connaitre un peu. Il fait souvent des blagues débiles mais en situation de crise, c'est un bon chef d'équipe"_ dit Sam, l'air de rien.

_-"Les situations de crise ? Avec des radars soeurette ?"_

Martin avait fait partie des forces spéciales, connaissait O'Neill et savait reconnaître un militaire sous couverture quand il en voyait un ou une, il décida donc de donner un coup de main à Sam en répondant pour elle :

_-"Dans les simulations Mark. Même dans une base de ce genre, les mecs doivent s'entraîner encore et toujours, pour ne pas perdre la main"_ expliqua Martin, faisant un clin d'œil discret à Sam.

_-"Ouais ben le principal c'est qu'il traite bien ses hommes"_ ajouta Pete.

_-"Il paraît qu'il a un gout prononcé pour les belles femmes, donc s'il est trop sympa avec Sam, faudra te méfier mon vieux"_ dit Mark à Pete, mi-figue mi-raisin.

_-"S'il s'approche trop de ma Sam, je lui éclate la tête !"_ dit Pete, s'emportant tout à coup.

_-"Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils tous les deux ? Le colonel O'Neill me respecte trop pour me faire des avances et en plus, le général Hammond ne permettrai jamais ça dans sa base et avec la loi en vigueur ! On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?"_ demanda Sam, furieuse et mal à l'aise.

Après le dîner, Lorna et Sam s'attaquèrent à la vaisselle en papotant.

Sam était un peu plus détendue que pendant le repas, elle était toujours mal à l'aise de parler du colonel dans son dos et devant Pete. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où elle en était. Préférait-elle vraiment être avec Pete par dépit ? Après tout, ne dit-on pas "vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée" ?

Ils prirent tous un café ensemble, pendant que Lorna et Mark leur racontaient des anecdotes sur l'académie de police. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup. Mark avait préféré dormir sur place, dans le salon avant de rentrer le lendemain à San Diego.

Martin et Lorna furent les premiers à aller se coucher. Martin encouragea Pete à laisser Sam et Mark seuls un moment. Il sentait que les Carter avaient besoin de se parler.

Pete les laissa donc seuls, à contrecoeur.

_-"Alors, tu as des nouvelles de Papa ?"_ demanda Mark.

_-"Oui, il va bien et vous embrasse"_ dit simplement Sam, ne pouvant pas trahir la couverture de son père._ "Je voudrais te parler d'autre chose, Mark."_

_-"Pete ?"_ demanda Mark, ayant vu la distance que Sam mettait entre elle et son ami.

_-"Oui. Je sais que c'est ton ami mais je me sens prise au piège. Il m'étouffe et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre, en douceur."_

_-"Je vais lui parler si tu veux"_ proposa Mark.

_-"Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de mon grand frère pour prendre ma défense. J'ai juste besoin de conseils, c'est tout"_ dit Sam, doucement.

_-"Sois honnête et parle-lui vite. Je te connais, tu es patiente mais quand ça va vraiment te prendre trop la tête, tu vas le jeter et tu t'en voudras"_ répondit Mark, qui connaissait bien sa sœur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit tous deux et Sam s'endormit dans le canapé-lit du salon, à côté de son frère.

Mark s'était levé le premier et avait préparé du café. Il fut rejoint par Martin quelques minutes plus tard, attiré par la délicieuse odeur. Il sourit tendrement en trouvant Sam dans le canapé et jeta un regard à son ami. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour laisser Sam dormir encore un peu. Lorna s'était levée quelques minutes après son mari et avait sauté dans la douche, pour se réveiller un peu.

Elle sortit par la porte fenêtre de sa chambre, pour se rendre directement sur la terrasse, sans passer par le salon. Elle trouva Martin et Mark buvant leur café en profitant du soleil. Pete sorti peu de temps après et Lorna lui demanda si Sam dormait toujours.

_-"Oui, elle dort toujours, dans le salon"_ précisa Pete, un peu fâché d'avoir passé la nuit seul.

_-"On a parlé un bon moment hier et elle s'est endormie près de moi, comme quand on était gosse. Je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller, donc je l'ai laissée dormir avec moi"_ dit Mark, pour s'excuser. Il se rendit compte que sa sœur avait raison : Pete la collait trop. Il devait se justifier d'avoir passé du temps avec sa propre sœur alors qu'il ne la voyait que très peu.

Sam fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

Elle avait dormi toute habillée et était un peu désorientée au réveil, ne sachant pas bien où elle se trouvait.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et répondit d'une voix endormie.

_-"Major Carter, ici le Général Hammond"_ dit le militaire, d'un air sévère.

_-"Mon général ? Que se passe-t-il ?"_ demanda Sam se redressant vivement dans le lit.

Lorna avait entendu une sonnerie de téléphone et était rentrée chez elle pour répondre, ne sachant que c'était celui de Sam qui avait sonné. Elle fut suivie par les trois hommes, ayant entendu la voix de Sam.

Mark avait préparé une tasse de café avec du sucre et du lait pour sa sœur.

Lorsque tout le monde entra au salon, ils trouvèrent Sam en grande conversation.

_-"Major, nous avons eu un incident au SGC. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir rentrer immédiatement à la base"_ ordonna le général.

_-"Mon général, que s'est-il passé ?"_ demanda Sam, tenaillée par l'angoisse.

-"Je ne peux en parler au téléphone major, vous le savez, votre ligne n'est pas sécurisée. Mais rassurez-vous, personne n'est mort" tenta de la rassurer Hammond.

_-"Je me rends au plus vite à l'aéroport de Los Angeles mais pourriez-vous m'envoyer une voiture à Denver, Monsieur ?"_

_-"Appelez-moi quand vous aurez votre heure d'arrivée et je ferai mettre un hélicoptère de l'Air Force à votre disposition, je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Faites un bon voyage, je vous attends"_ répondit le général.

_-"Très bien Monsieur. Merci et à plus tard"_ dit Sam en raccrochant son téléphone. Elle se tourna vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

_-"Salut Sammy, tout va bien ?"_ demanda Mark en lui tendant une tasse.

Sam le remercia du regard et répondit avec une boule dans la gorge :

_-"Je suis rappelée à la base de toute urgence, il y a eu un accident."_

_-"C'était O'Neill qui te rappelait encore ? Il ne peut pas se passer de toi plus de 24h celui-là ?"_ cracha Pete, toujours soucieux des paroles de la veille.

Sam le fusilla du regard et répondit _"Non, c'était le Général Hammond en personne qui m'appelait ! Il m'a ordonné de prendre le premier avion pour Denver, donc c'est ce que je vais faire !"_

_-"Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?"_ demanda Pete, en haussant le ton. Sam était sortie du lit et lui faisait face.

_-"Toi ? Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je pars. J'ai reçu des ordres et je dois les suivre ! Tu le sais bien !"_ dit Sam, en tournant les talons pour aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Mark posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer, pendant que Lorna se renseignait pour savoir à quelle heure était le prochain vol pour Denver. Elle se prépara ensuite pour accompagner Sam à l'aéroport. Elle savait que son amie devait vraiment partir même si ça fendait le cœur de tout le monde.

Mark proposa à Pete de venir chez lui à San Diego, pour le reste de son séjour, pour ne pas avoir à modifier son billet et profiter de ses vacances.

Pete accepta car il savait que Sam ne serait pas disponible pour lui. Autant rester avec Mark.

Sam se doucha rapidement, s'habilla à la hâte et referma sa valise, même pas vidée la veille.

Martin l'attrapa dès la sortie de Sam et alla la déposer dans le coffre de Lorna. Elle le remercia pour son aide, ça lui laisserait le temps de faire ses adieux à son frère.

_-"Désolée de partir comme ça"_ dit-elle simplement.

_-"Je devais partir de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'embarque Pete avec moi"_ dit Mark, en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

_-"Tu vas me manquer Mark"_ dit Sam, laissant quelques larmes couler.

_-"Toi aussi Sammy, mais je suis content de t'avoir vu un peu"_ répondit Mark, en embrassant les cheveux de sa sœur.

Sam se tourna vers Pete et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

_-"On se voit quand tu rentres à Colorado Springs ?"_ proposa Sam.

_-"Oui, je t'appelle. Fais bon voyage"_ dit Pete, à regret.

Sam remercia Martin pour son accueil et s'excusa encore de les quitter si vite, et surtout sans avoir vu Leo.

_-"Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai été dans les forces spéciales. Prends soin de toi et saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous."_

Sam grimpa dans la voiture de Lorna et les deux femmes quittèrent rapidement Malibu.

_-"Comme tu m'avais envoyé ton billet par mail, j'ai pris la liberté de te mettre sur le prochain vol. Tu auras juste à payer les frais au moment d'enregistrer tes bagages. On est samedi et comme il va y avoir du monde sur la route, je vais utiliser un privilège de flic : la sirène et le gyrophare pour gagner du temps"_ dit Lorna à son amie.

_-"Merci pour ma réservation. Mais, tu ne vas pas avoir de problème pour la sirène et tout ?"_

_-"Non, tu fais partie de l'Air Force et tu bosses sous couverture, j'imagine que c'est une question de sécurité nationale, donc en fait, j'aide mon pays en te déposant aussi vite que possible à l'aéroport"_ répondit Lorna avec un sourire en coin, devant la mine surprise de son amie.

_-"Comment sais-tu que je bosse sous couverture ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"C'est Riggs qui m'a demandé si j'en savais plus sur ce que tu trafiquais à Cheyenne Mountain. De fil en aiguille, il m'a confié que votre couverture était assez solide pour le commun des mortels mais pour des anciens des forces spéciales comme lui, ça ne tenait pas la route si on creusait un peu."_

_-"Vous ne direz rien, rassure-moi ?"_ demanda Sam, un peu inquiète.

_-"Ma chérie, ni Riggs ni moi ne parlerons, même sous la torture, fais-moi confiance. Je comprends que tu bosses dans une base top secrète, tu es trop intelligente pour te contenter de tes radars. Ton secret est bien gardé."_

Sam arriva rapidement au terminal de son vol et remercia encore chaleureusement son amie.

_-"Je t'appelle dès que possible, merci pour tout, surtout la sortie avec la sirène et le gyro"_ dit Sam en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

_-"Oui je sais, aller file avant de rater ton avion."_

Lorna laissa son amie quitter son étreinte pour la laisser rentrer dans le Colorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque l'avion de Sam se posa à Denver, le commandant de bord avait demandé à tout le monde de rester assis et avait demandé au Major Carter de se présenter de toute urgence au personnel de bord, pour sortie prioritaire.

Sam se dit que ça devait être grave pour qu'on la fasse sortir en premier d'un vol commercial. Dès qu'elle eut quitté l'aéronef, elle trouva dans la passerelle deux militaires qui étaient chargés de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'héliport.

Ses bagages avaient été sortis en premier et un des deux militaires s'en était chargé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la base et Sam récupéra sa valise pour la déposer dans ses quartiers, où elle devait se changer de toute façon. Elle remercia les deux militaires en quittant l'ascenseur à son étage. Ils la saluèrent avant que les portes ne se referment.

Sam enfila un treillis et un t-shirt noir à manches longues, sa tenue habituelle pour le SGC.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans le bureau du général, comme convenu par téléphone quand elle l'avait appelé pour lui donner son horaire d'arrivée.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer. Elle avait mal au ventre depuis son réveil et devant la porte close, l'angoisse monta encore d'un cran.

_-"Entrez"_ répondit fermement le général, suite à ses coups à la porte.

Sam entra dans le bureau et resta interdite face à l'air fatigué de son général. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le salua.

_-"Repos major et asseyez-vous. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?"_ demanda le général.

_-"Le vol a été calme mais je suis très inquiète Monsieur, depuis votre appel."_

_-"Je me doute major et croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. J'ai attendu le plus possible avant de vous appeler, pour vous laisser vous reposer mais la situation est grave."_

_-"Je vous écoute mon général"_ dit Sam, de plus en plus inquiète.

Le général Hammond lui fit donc le récit rapide des événements de la veille :

_-"Votre père est arrivé jeudi soir, pour me demander de l'aide. La Tok'ra a trouvé des documents et des artefacts des Anciens et sollicitait l'aide de Daniel pour les traduire._

_Ne pouvant sortir les documents de la nouvelle base, Jacob est venu chercher votre équipe. Jacob a refusé qu'on vous rappelle et le colonel O'Neill était d'accord avec lui. Comme il ne s'agissait que de traduction, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire non plus de vous déranger._

_Donc, SG-1 et Jacob sont reparti vendredi. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant un moment mais nous avions convenu 24h de délai avant que le colonel O'Neill me fasse un rapport. Plus tard, on m'a fait appeler. SG-1 avait activé la porte et Teal'c avait envoyé le code pour l'iris. Le sergent Harriman a tout de suite appelé une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement."_

Le cœur de Sam se serra, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis et de son père. Elle écoutait le général, sans l'interrompre.

Il reprit donc :

_-"Teal'c portait le colonel O'Neill sur son épaule et Jacob aidait Daniel, qui saignait beaucoup suite à un coup à la tête. Walter m'a appelé pour m'expliquer la situation et comme le Dr Fraiser était déjà sur place, elle a tout de suite pris en charge le colonel, qui était inconscient à son arrivée."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Sam avait retenu son souffle, en attendant des nouvelles de ses compagnons, mais surtout de son colonel.

Pour donner le change, elle demanda des nouvelles des autres.

_-"Jacob et Teal'c n'ont rien que les symbiotes ne puissent guérir. Daniel a une commotion cérébrale mais n'a pas perdu connaissance, le Dr Fraiser est soulagée à ce niveau. La plaie à la tête est superficielle, quelques points ont suffi"_ lui résuma Hammond.

_-"Et le colonel ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Il n'a pas repris connaissance de suite mais souffre d'un traumatisme crânien. Il tenait l'artefact pour que le Dr Jackson le prenne en photo et il semblerait qu'un éclair air frappé le colonel, il est tombé à la renverse mais a heurté une table en tombant. Teal'c était assez proche de lui pour lui porter assistance immédiatement mais en se dirigeant vers la Porte des étoiles, la base Tok'ra a été attaquée par Ba'al. C'est comme ça que les autres ont été blessés. Ils voulaient rentrer au SGC pour faire soigner O'Neill mais ont été retardés."_

_-"Drôle de coïncidence..."_ murmura Sam, pensive.

_-"Expliquez-vous major !"_ demanda Hammond.

_-"Je trouve juste étrange que la Tok'ra nous demande d'étudier un artefact ancien, qui a réagi quand le colonel l'a touché et comme par hasard au moment d'utiliser la Porte, la base rebelle est attaquée... ça fait beaucoup"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses de ce point de vue major. Bien vu"_ dit Hammond, se passant une main sur le visage, signe de lassitude.

_-"Vous étiez préoccupé par la santé de vos hommes et fatigué, par le manque de sommeil."_

_-"Vous avez raison major. Je suppose que vous avez envie de le voir"_ dit le général, avec un sourire en coin. Il se doutait qu'elle s'en faisait pour la santé de son père mais il savait très bien qu'elle était plus angoissée par l'état du colonel. Si la situation n'avait pas été si catastrophique, il aurait joué un peu là-dessus mais le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

_-"Euh oui, bien entendu"_ répondit Sam, sans savoir de qui il voulait vraiment parler mais elle assura ses arrières en disant_ "Je serai rassurée quand j'aurai vu mon père."_

Jacob avait été installé à l'étage des invités et se reposait comme il pouvait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie.

Sam frappa doucement à la porte, pour ne pas réveiller son père s'il s'était endormi.

Jacob se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et fut étonné de trouver sa fille sur le pas de la porte.

_-"Sammy chérie, entre. Je suis content de te voir. Georges t'a fait revenir ?"_ demanda Jacob, inquiet.

_-"Papa"_ dit Sam, en serrant son père dans ses bras _"le général m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander de rentrer, j'ai fais aussi vite que possible et me voilà !"_

_-"Il t'a raconté notre mésaventure ?"_

_-"Oui, dans les grandes lignes. Je suis contente d'être avec toi. J'ai vu Mark, il t'embrasse"_ glissa Sam, sortant de l'étreinte de son père, pour s'asseoir sur une des chaises autour de la table.

_-"Désolé que tu sois rentrée aussi vite, chérie"_ lui dit Jacob, triste d'avoir dû l'arracher à son frère et ses amis.

_-"Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! De toute façon, j'aurai dû être avec vous et puisque tu as été blessé, il vaut mieux que je sois ici, près de toi."_

_-"Sam, écoute-moi. Je ne pense pas que ça soit pour moi que Georges t'ait demandé de rentrer"_ lui dit Jacob avec un fin sourire.

_-"Je ne te suis pas, Papa"_ dit Sam, qui sentait l'angoisse la gagner, à nouveau, voyant où il voulait en venir.

_-"C'est Jack, chérie. Il ne s'est réveillé que ce matin, mais vu sa chute ça n'a rien d'inquiétant."_ Jacob s'était assis face à sa fille et lui avait pris les mains.

Sam n'osait pas lever la tête vers son père. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller devant son propre père, surtout concernant un homme dont elle n'était pas supposée être amoureuse.

Pourtant, c'était le cas et c'était son secret le mieux gardé, selon elle.

_-"Il est différent, Sam"_ avoua Jacob.

_-"Comment ça différent ?"_

_-"Il est amnésique, Sam"_ lâcha Jacob à sa fille.

_-"On sait à quoi c'est dû ?"_ demanda Sam, après un long silence.

Elle avait eut besoin d'encaisser la nouvelle.

_-"Comment ça ? Mais c'est dû à sa chute"_ répondit Jacob.

_-"C'est sûr ça ? Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse venir de l'artefact ? Si tout cela est un coup monté, un piège contre le SGC ou la Tok'ra, l'amnésie est peut-être un bonus"_ déclara Sam, pensive.

Jacob eut du mal à déglutir et se leva, pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Il avait les mains dans le dos, signe de concentration chez lui.

Selmak s'adressa à Sam, quelques instants plus tard :

_-"Vous êtes perspicace. Il nous fallut plus de temps pour en arriver à cette conclusion. J'ignore encore qui était vraiment visé mais nous devons le découvrir et vite. Je vais aller m'entretenir avec le général avant de quitter la Tauri."_

Jacob reprit le contrôle le temps de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Sam quitta la pièce à son tour pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Elle avait hâte de voir Jack mais redoutait le moment où elle entrerait dans la pièce et où elle serait une inconnue pour lui.

Elle décida de passer voir Teal'c avant, pour se donner du courage.

Il avait fini sa méditation et était content de voir son amie. Celle-ci ne resta pas longtemps en sa compagnie, elle prenait juste de ses nouvelles.

Teal'c décida de l'accompagner voir Daniel à l'infirmerie. Il y était gardé en observation, comme O'Neill depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Sam entra dans l'infirmerie et trouva Janet en train de remplir le dossier médical de Daniel.

Le visage de ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire pour son amie.

_-"Salut Sam, quand es-tu rentrée ?"_ demanda Daniel, alors que Janet lui tournait le dos. Elle ne savait pas que son amie était là. Elle retourna et découvrit le sourire de façade de Sam.

Janet comprit qu'elle était au courant pour le colonel.

_-"Bonjour ! Je suis rentrée il y a peu de temps, suite à l'appel du Général Hammond"_ déclara Sam, en essayant d'accrocher un sourire plus convaincant sur son visage.

_-"Sam, je vais te conduire auprès du colonel. J'ai demandé au général de réunir un maximum de personnes de confiance autour de lui, en espérant que ça stimule sa mémoire_" lui expliqua Janet, une fois dans le couloir.

Le colonel avait été installé dans une chambre particulière de l'infirmerie. Habituellement, seuls les grands blessés en soins intensifs étaient installés là, mais Janet voulait une surveillance accrue pour Jack, pour les deux premiers jours en tout cas. Elle aviserait plus tard en fonction des résultats d'analyses.

Arrivées devant la porte, Janet frotta le dos de Sam avec sa main et la quitta. Sam souffla un bon coup et frappa à la porte. La voix neutre de son supérieur l'invita à entrer.

_-"Mon colonel, je suis le major Samantha Carter"_ se présenta Sam, sur le pas de la porte.

_-"Major Carter, venez, entrez, je pense que je ne mords pas"_ sourit Jack, content de sa blague.

Sam gloussa intérieurement, au moins il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

_-"Comment allez-vous, Monsieur ?"_ demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

_-"Super, il paraît que mon cerveau est gonflé et qu'il veut sortir de ma boîte crânienne mais mis à part ça et le fait que je n'ai aucun souvenirs de ma vie, ça va super, merci. Et vous ?"_ demanda Jack, en l'observant discrètement.

On l'avait prévenu qu'une jolie blonde passerait le voir et c'était vrai. Elle était belle à couper le souffle. De plus, elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience et ça la rendait encore plus belle.

_-"Je vais bien, je vous remercie Monsieur"_ répondit la jeune femme, un peu guindée.

Elle voulait lui poser beaucoup de questions mais il ne pourrait pas y répondre.

_-"Alors comme ça, Major, vous êtes mon second dans notre équipe si j'ai bien compris"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Oui Monsieur, c'est exact."_

_-"Et c'est quoi votre spécialité ? Le mec avec les lunettes, Daniel c'est ça ? Il m'a dit qu'il était archéologue."_

Sam acquiesça en silence quand il lui avait demandé confirmation pour le prénom de Daniel.

_-"Et l'autre gars, l'armoire à glace dont j'ai oublié le nom..."_ commença Jack.

_-"Teal'c"_ l'aida Sam.

_-"Oui, lui c'est un allié extraterrestre et il nous apporte ses muscles et ses connaissances de ses... semblables ? Mais et vous ?"_

_-"Je suis astrophysicienne, Monsieur. Je travaillais déjà sur la Porte avant votre premier voyage sur Abydos. J'étais au Pentagone à l'époque."_

Jack siffla d'admiration devant le CV de la jeune femme. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était son bras droit.

_-"Vous devez souvent dire des trucs auxquels je ne pige rien, c'est ça ?"_ demanda Jack.

Sam sourit en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas quelle réponse lui donner, pour ne pas le vexer.

_-"N'ayez pas peur d'être honnête avec moi pour une fois, Major Carter."_

_-"Je suis toujours honnête et franche avec vous, Monsieur. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous mais en effet, je pense que vous faites souvent semblant de comprendre ce que je dis."_

_-"Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais."_ Jack se sentait bien avec cette femme, il avait l'impression d'être lui-même alors qu'il ne savait plus rien de sa vie.

Jack grimaça et porta ses mains à sa tête.

_-"Monsieur, ça va ?"_ demanda Sam, en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son supérieur.

_-"Oui, j'ai juste mal au crâne. C'est par vagues mais le médecin dit que c'est normal."_

_-"Je ferai mieux de vous laisser vous reposer"_ dit Sam en voulant partir.

Jack posa sa main sur celle de Sam, toujours sur son bras et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

_-"Non, restez si vous le pouvez, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul pour l'instant."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Jack observait toujours la jeune femme qui se trouvait debout près de son lit.

_-"Asseyez-vous voyons major, vous n'attendiez quand même pas que je vous y invite"_ dit Jack.

_-"Merci Monsieur"_ dit Sam, s'asseyant sur le petit fauteuil près du lit d'hôpital.

_-"Je peux être franc avec vous aussi ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Bien sûr Monsieur"_ répondit Sam, mal à l'aise.

_-"J'étais surpris quand on m'a dit que mon second était une femme"_ dit Jack avec un sourire.

Sam ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, et Jack s'en était rendu compte.

_-"Ne le prenez pas mal, je n'ai rien contre les femmes ni contre leur présence dans l'armée."_

_-"Je le sais, c'est un sujet que nous avons abordé le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés"_ sourit Sam, en repensant à cette date.

_-"Allez-y, racontez-moi ça"_ demanda Jack, curieux.

_-"Je pense que ça serait plus facile si vous repreniez le rapport de la première mission"_ proposa Sam, pensant que ça raviverait sûrement des souvenirs.

_-"Si vous m'en faites la lecture, alors c'est d'accord"_ sourit Jack.

Sam se leva et attrapa le combiné du téléphone mural, en face du lit. Jack en profita pour détailler les courbes de cette femme magnifique.

_-"Passez-moi le général Hammond s'il vous plaît, lieutenant"_ demanda Sam à la personne qui avait répondu au standard.

_-"Mon général, puis-je prendre l'ordinateur portable du colonel pour lui faire lire quelques rapports de mission ?"_ demanda Sam, en entortillant le fil du téléphone avec ses doigts.

Jack sourit de la voir ça, elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte mais ça traduisait un certain stress. Après avoir obtenu l'accord du général, elle se retourna vers Jack pour lui dire :

_-"Le général est d'accord si le médecin l'est aussi. Si c'est bon, j'irai chercher votre ordinateur dans votre bureau et je le rapporte, ok ?"_

_-"Très bien major, merci en tout cas."_

Sam quitta la pièce rapidement pour faire ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle rentra dans la chambre de Jack quelques minutes plus tard, chargée de l'ordinateur du colonel.

Elle le posa sur la tablette roulante en face de lui. Elle avait aussi récupéré sa souris et le tapis associé.

Elle le connecta ensuite sur le bureau à distance et attendit quelques secondes que le serveur lui demande l'identifiant et le mot de passe de Jack.

Connaissant sans problème le premier, elle remplit le champ mais lui expliqua la suite :

_-"Quand j'étais à Malibu, vous m'avez appelé pour vous créer un nouveau mot de passe car vous aviez oublié le précédent, ce que j'ai fait. J'ignore si vous avez eu le temps et l'envie de le faire, donc j'essaie comme ça mais si ça ne marche pas, je ferai une autre manipulation."_

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour taper à sa place sur le clavier. Il sentait son parfum ou son gel douche, une odeur sucrée et florale, entêtante.

Il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ou s'il y avait eu. Il la sentait troublée également par leur proximité. Mais il garda le silence.

_-"Vous étiez à Malibu ? Et on vous a forcé à rentrer pour moi ?"_

Préférant ne pas répondre, elle dit simplement :

_-"Vous n'avez pas changé votre mot de passe depuis hier. On va gagner du temps, Monsieur."_

_-"Vous m'appelez toujours Monsieur ou colonel ?"_ demanda soudainement Jack.

Si soudainement que Sam sursauta à sa question.

_-"Oui Monsieur"_ répondit Sam, en rougissant.

_-"Et moi je vous appelle toujours major ?"_

_-"Non, en principe c'est Carter, mon nom de famille, que vous utilisez."_

Le bureau du serveur personnel du colonel s'afficha et il fut assez surpris de voir son fond d'écran. C'était un montage de photos de SG-1 en mission, mais la plupart des photos les représentaient elle et lui. Il trouva également la photo du dossier militaire de Sam, parmi les images.

Même si cette dernière était assez surprise aussi par le pêle-mêle, elle n'en montra rien.

Sam continuait de pianoter sur le pc, pour ouvrir le premier rapport de mission, celui concernant Râ et Abydos.

Comme il le lui avait demandé, elle lui fit la lecture en lui montrant les photos prises au cours de la mission.

_-"Donc, vous n'avez pas pu venir avec nous cette fois-ci mais la seconde, oui ?"_ demanda Jack, curieux d'en savoir plus.

_-"Oui, il s'est avéré qu'un Goa'uld a ouvert notre porte et enlevé un officier. Nous pensions qu'il avait utilisé la porte d'Abydos et nous devions en avoir le cœur net. Vous aviez pris votre retraite suite à la première mission et le général Hammond vous a fait venir, ainsi que deux des hommes présents lors de la mission 1. Lorsque vous avez avoué que le Dr Jackson n'était pas mort, le général a ordonné la mission 2 et m'a assigné à ce projet."_

_-"Le go machin truc, c'était Râ ?"_

_-"Non, Apophis un autre faux dieu égyptien. Non, la partie du rapport concernant Râ était vraie, vous n'aviez menti qu'à propos de Daniel, qui voulait rester avec sa femme Sha're."_

Jack lui sourit.

_-"C'est tout moi ça, je suis un éternel romantique."_

Sam sourit doucement et reprit ses explications :

_-"Lorsque je me suis présentée en salle de briefing, vous étiez contrarié de ne pas avoir choisi tous vos hommes. Je vous ai surpris en me présentant à vous. Je vous ai expliqué que j'avais appris par cœur le rapport de la mission précédente et comme j'avais travaillé plusieurs années sur la Porte, je me sentais prête. Vous avez découvert que j'étais une scientifique et après avoir réglé ce problème-là aussi, je vous ai proposé un bras de fer."_

_-"Un bras de fer, mais pour quoi faire ?"_ demanda Jack, incrédule.

_-"Je pense que vous ne me faisiez pas confiance et que vous doutiez de moi. Pourtant j'ai un bon nombre heures de vol en territoire ennemi"_ expliqua Sam, d'après ses déductions.

_-"Mais ça n'a pas duré, si ?_" demanda Jack, soucieux.

_-"Non Monsieur._" Cette réponse rassura Jack. Il ignorait pourquoi d'ailleurs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Jack demanda à Sam de lui montrer le fonctionnement du serveur pour qu'il puisse reprendre seul les rapports de mission.

_-"Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?"_ demanda tristement Sam.

_-"C'est pas ça, mais je suppose que vous allez vouloir aller manger ou faire votre travail, vous n'allez pas me veiller toute la journée, si ?"_

_-"Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre explicite du général Hammond en ce sens, donc je suppose que non."_

_-"Très bien, donc aller manger quelque chose et retrouvez-moi après, c'est un ordre"_ dit Jack fermement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait cette femme. Il sentait un lien très fort entre eux et savait qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de sa compagnie.

Sam quitta la pièce, avec un pincement au cœur. Elle croisa Janet dans le couloir, qui venait voir son patient.

_-"Comment va-t-il ?"_ demanda Janet à Sam.

_-"Il a l'air d'aller bien. Il est égal à lui-même ce qui est assez déroutant quand on sait qu'il n'a aucun souvenir"_ répondit Sam, pensive.

_-"Oui je trouve aussi. Mais le cerveau humain reste une énigme"_ dit Janet.

_-"J'allais oublier, il s'est plaint de sa tête à un moment mais c'est passé je pense"_ expliqua Sam à Janet.

_-"OK, je vais vérifier ça. Tu vas manger un morceau ?"_ demanda Janet.

_-"Oui, comment le sais-tu ?"_

_-"Une intuition que le colonel te mettrait à la porte pour que tu te nourrisses"_ dit Janet en riant._ "Mais attends-moi, je vais t'accompagner."_

Sam patienta dans le couloir puis Janet et elle se rendirent au mess.

Jack avait repéré un dossier sur le bureau et voulait le consulter seul.

Comme il le soupçonnait depuis le départ, ce dossier contenait les dossiers personnels des membres des équipes SG.

Il consulta celui nommé "S. CARTER" en premier, trop curieux de voir en détail les états de service de cette femme.

Et il ne fut pas déçu : c'était une femme très intelligente, brillante et qui de toute évidence, réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Son dossier était exemplaire, il comprenait mieux son instinct qui le poussait à lui faire confiance.

Entendant des pas dans le couloir, il quitta le dossier et ouvrit un rapport de mission, dans le dossier indiqué par Sam un peu plus tôt.

Le général Hammond se présenta à la porte de sa chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_-"Mon général"_ dit Jack en souriant, pour le rassurer. Hammond avait l'air soucieux et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_-"Colonel O'Neill, je venais juste aux nouvelles. Mais où se trouve le major Carter ?"_

_-"Je lui ai demandé d'aller manger avant de poursuivre ses explications sur les missions"_ expliqua Jack en levant le nez de son ordinateur.

_-"Vous vous sentez comment ? C'est toujours un peu confus pour vous j'imagine"_ dit Hammond.

_-"Je me sens bien, physiquement, hormis un léger mal de tête. Ce qui est déroutant c'est que je connaisse tous les protocoles en vigueur, je sais parler, lire et compter. Mais je ne connais pas ma date de naissance. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai de la famille. Je pense que je ne suis pas marié car je n'ai pas d'alliance ni de marque au doigt..."_ dit Jack pensif.

Hammond s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :_ "Pour ces questions-là, je peux vous aider."_

Le général parla de Sara et Charlie à Jack. C'était la partie la plus difficile et la plus sombre de la vie de Jack et il se devait de lui expliquer lui-même.

Jack était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans le même temps, il avait appris qu'il avait un fils mais que celui-ci était mort en jouant avec son arme de service. Il apprit également qu'il avait une femme mais qu'elle l'avait quitté après le drame.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le général Hammond allait quitter la pièce lorsque Sam se présenta à la porte, avec ses dossiers en retard. Elle revenait auprès du colonel, selon ses ordres.

Devant les mines sombres des deux hommes, elle comprit vite que la conversation avait été éprouvante et elle se doutait du sujet. Elle avait déjà vu Jack avec cette mine et ce regard, c'était à chaque fois qu'il avait évoqué ou pensé à Charlie. Et à chaque fois, ça brisait le coeur de Sam de le voir souffrir comme ça.

_-"Je reviendrai plus tard messieurs, si vous voulez"_ proposa Sam.

_-"J'allais partir major, je laisse le colonel à vos bons soins"_ répondit le général Hammond en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Le message était clair : ne pas quitter le colonel.

_-"Restez Major, vous avez du travail et je ne voudrai pas vous faire faire des allées et venues inutiles dans cette base"_ dit Jack avec une voix triste.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il lui avait désigné, celui qu'elle avait laissé vide plus tôt.

Le général quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

_-"Vous avez bien mangé ?"_ demanda Jack, après le départ de leur supérieur.

_-"Je suis allée au mess avec le Dr Janet Frasier et j'ai grignoté."_ Sam avait précisé le prénom du médecin de Jack, pensant qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

_-"Vous êtes amies toutes les deux ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu surpris.

_-"Oui, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?"_

_-"Je crois que je n'aime pas trop les blouses blanches"_ avoua Jack en grimaçant.

_-"Oui je le confirme mais Janet est une des rares que vous tolériez"_ dit Sam en riant doucement. Jack adorait ce petit rire discret et en plus, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Alors que Jack racontait des bêtises à Sam, une voix se fit entendre dans le dos de Sam. Jack n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à faire rire sa collègue.

_-"Jack, toujours en train d'embêter Sam ! Vous allez mieux à ce que je vois"_ déclara Daniel, sourire aux lèvres.

Sam fit un bond dans son fauteuil, surprise d'entendre la voix de Daniel dans son dos.

Il avait été installé dans un fauteuil roulant, conduit par Teal'c. Ce dernier s'était vu attribuer le rôle de garde malade pour Daniel, tandis que Sam s'occupait de Jack. Un bon compromis, décrété par le général en personne.

_-"Daniel, Janet vous a autorisé à vous balader un peu ?"_ demanda Sam, pendant que Teal'c poussait le fauteuil de Daniel à côté de celui de Sam.

_-"J'ai dû faire plein de promesses pour qu'elle accepte que Teal'c me pousse jusqu'ici..."_

_-"Quel genre de promesses ?"_ demanda Sam en riant.

_-"Des promesses dont je ne veux pas parler, Sam"_ répondit Daniel, gêné.

_-"Il a promis d'inviter le Dr Frasier à dîner"_ déclara Teal'c, son air stoïque sur le visage.

_-"Ah parce que vous et le médecin êtes ensemble ?"_ demanda Jack.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, comme un seul homme et ils crièrent :_" NON !"_

Et tous les quatre partirent à rire un moment.

Jack les avait observés tous les trois avant de prendre la parole et trouvait qu'ils formaient un groupe hétérogène mais soudé.

Ils parlèrent un moment tous les quatre, avant que Janet ne vienne chercher Daniel. Ses deux patients avaient besoin de repos et de calme.

Teal'c et Daniel laissèrent donc Jack et Sam, que le médecin avait autorisé à rester.

Sam laissa son colonel passer en revue les différents rapports de mission, classés par années.

Elle en profita pour avancer dans la rédaction de ses rapports scientifiques en retard.

Ils étaient concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives et travaillèrent dans le calme.

Sam répondait aux questions de Jack, concernant les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas ou lorsqu'il lui demandait de plus amples informations. Certains rapports laissaient des zones d'ombre délibérement.

Au bout d'un moment, Jack avait délaissé l'ordinateur. Sam avait remarqué et s'inquiéta :

_-"Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur ?"_

_-"Oui oui Carter, pas de problème mais je me sens fatigué."_

_-"Je vais vous laisser dormir alors Monsieur"_ proposa-t-elle à regret.

_-"Non, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais mettre la télé en sourdine, pour que vous puissiez travailler."_

_-"Je peux emprunter votre ordinateur dans ce cas, Monsieur ?"_

Jack accepta et Sam s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, le pc sur les cuisses.

Lorsqu'elle fut absorbée par sa tâche, il l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Elle pianotait sur l'ordinateur à une vitesse folle et sans avoir besoin de regarder le clavier.

D'après son dossier, elle est experte en informatique. Beaucoup de programmes de la base avaient été conçus par elle et on faisait souvent appel à ses talents pour analyser ou décrypter des données.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Jack avait dû s'endormir car il se réveilla en sursaut, ayant du mal à se repérer et se rappeler où il se trouvait.

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il ne se souvenait de rien !

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, le couloir était allumé et il diffusait une douce lumière.

Son regard parcourut ensuite le reste de la chambre et se posa sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Sam y avait passé une bonne partie de la journée et s'y trouvait encore. Elle s'était endormie devant l'ordinateur, toujours allumé et posé sur ses cuisses.

Jack voulait aller aux toilettes et se leva précautionneusement. Au passage, il prit le pc pour le fermer et le poser sur la tablette de son lit. Il était brulant et se demanda comment elle arrivait à dormir avec cette chaleur sur ses cuisses mais il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était gelée. Il avait repéré des couvertures dans la chambre, il en attrapa une, la déplia et couvrit Sam avec. Elle bougea à peine. Il se rendit donc aux toilettes, puis il retourna se coucher et le sommeil le gagna à nouveau.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Jack fut réveillé par Sam. Elle l'appelait doucement mais en se réveillant et regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme rêvait. Et de toute évidence, de lui. Elle murmurait son prénom dans son sommeil. Il sourit mais comme il était fatigué, il se rendormit rapidement.

Janet arriva le lendemain matin, pour surveiller la santé de son patient.

Elle demanda un second petit-déjeuner quand elle vit Sam endormie dans le fauteuil. Elle les réveilla tous deux en leur lançant un petit bonjour.

Jack grogna en se tournant dans son lit et Sam s'étira comme elle put. Elle sourit en découvrant la couverture posée sur elle. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'une attention de Jack.

On leur déposa les petits déjeuners et Janet vérifia les constantes de Jack avant de les noter dans son dossier.

Le général Hammond fit son entrée à ce moment précis et sourit de les trouver tous les trois dans la même pièce.

Il fit signe à Sam de ne pas se lever et salua ses hommes, qui lui rendirent son bonjour.

_-"J'ai discuté avec le Dr Fraiser et nous sommes tombés d'accord. Votre santé colonel étant bonne, nous pensons qu'un environnement plus familier sera bénéfique pour votre mémoire. Vous pouvez donc rentrer chez vous mais sous surveillance constante"_ annonça le général.

_-"Quoi ? Une infirmière à domicile ? Hors de question !"_ grogna Jack, souvent grognon au réveil.

Sam grimaça aussi à l'idée de le savoir seul chez lui avec une infirmière.

_-"Colonel, avant de râler, remerciez-moi d'avoir plaidé votre cause auprès du général"_ déclara Janet.

_-"Merci, docteur"_ grommela Jack, à contrecœur. Il était en train de réaliser qu'il allait se retrouver chez lui, seul avec une infirmière inconnue aussi et surtout, loin de Sam_ "Je vous en suis reconnaissant docteur mais je vais aller chez moi alors que je ne me rappelle de rien... c'est comme si je restais ici."_

_-"Ici, vous avez le major Carter pour vous parler de votre passé, j'espérais que ça vous aiderait un peu"_ dit le général.

_-"Mais ça m'aide, je n'ai plus de souvenirs mais je me reconnais un peu dans ce qu'elle me montre_" dit Jack, en souriant à Sam.

_-"Dans ce cas, j'assigne le major Carter à votre surveillance"_ dit le général en se tournant vers Sam.

Jack lui fit un grand sourire, content de pouvoir quitter la base et avec une des plus belles femmes qu'il connaisse. Bon, il n'en connaissait plus beaucoup mais ça ne changeait rien.

Sam était mal à l'aise, entre le général qui la fixait d'un air sévère et le colonel qui lui souriait comme un gosse.

_-"Major, un mot dans le couloir avant que je ne vous laisse partir"_ annonça le général avant de quitter la pièce, Sam sur ses talons.

Une fois dehors, le général se retourna brusquement et Sam failli le percuter de plein fouet.

_-"Major, vous allez chez le colonel pour l'aider à guérir et trouver une solution à son problème de mémoire, le cas échéant. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les raisons de son amnésie mais votre père y travaille."_

_-"Oui Mon général"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Par ailleurs, c'est une mission délicate que je vous confie, j'en suis conscient. Gardez à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'une mission, pas d'un rapprochement entre collègues. Je ne veux pas vous voir devant la cour martiale ! Suis-je clair, major ?"_

_-"Oui Monsieur, parfaitement clair"_ dit Sam, honteuse que le général lui rappelle ce qu'elle risquait.

_-"Très bien, n'oubliez pas votre matériel de recherche et accompagnez le colonel chez lui dès que possible. Rompez major !"_ déclara le général en quittant l'infirmerie.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour protéger ses hommes mais savait que la situation déraperait très vite entre eux deux.

Sam regagna la chambre de Jack, le temps de finir son café.

_-"Docteur, répétez au major ce que vous venez de me dire sinon elle ne croira jamais que vous m'autorisez à sortir"_ dit Jack avec un sourire.

_-"Janet, est-ce que c'est prudent ? Avec le choc à la tête, je pensais que quelques jours de plus seraient nécessaires"_ dit Sam, soucieuse de se retrouver seule avec son colonel après la mise en garde d'Hammond.

_-"Carter ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, elle est d'accord alors ne lui mettez pas le doute !"_ cria Jack, faussement en colère.

Il savait que Sam ne voulait que son bien mais il voulait sortir de cette base.

_-"Oui Sam, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadée qu'un peu de temps dans son environnement lui fera le plus grand bien"_ dit Janet, pour rassurer son amie.

_-"Très bien"_ dit Sam, en finissant sa tasse de café au lait._ "Je vais passer prendre mon matériel de recherche et je passe vous reprendre ici, mon colonel."_

Sam se prépara rapidement et prit ses instruments de recherche.

Jack s'était préparé également pendant l'absence de Sam. Teal'c lui avait déposé ses affaires de toilette et des vêtements civils propres.

Sam entra dans la chambre alors qu'il était encore sous la douche.

Il avait enroulé une serviette autour de ses hanches pour récupérer ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés sur le lit.

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant le visage de son second quand elle l'avait vu à moitié nu sortir de la salle de bain attenante. Il était encore humide et sa peau luisait, laissant apparaître ses muscles. Sam avala sa salive avec beaucoup de difficultés.

_-"Carter, vous avez fait vite !"_ dit Jack.

_-"Pardon mon colonel"_ dit Sam en se retournant pour lui tourner le dos et ne pas le regarder.

Son geste fit sourire Jack, qui prit ses vêtements et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il en ressortit quelques instant plus tard. Sam avait rassemblé les effets personnels du colonel dans un sac de voyage. Elle huma l'air quand il l'eut rejoint près du lit.

_-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"_ demanda Jack, l'ayant entendu faire.

Sam rougit de sa question et essaya de prendre un ton neutre pour répondre :

_-"Non monsieur."_

Sam passa par le bureau de Janet avant de quitter la base. Elle devait vérifier régulièrement la santé de Jack et devait donc prendre conseil auprès du médecin.

Une fois avec tout son matériel, Jack lui prit le sac le plus lourd des mains pour la laisser passer devant lui. Par galanterie mais aussi parce qu'elle seule connaissait le chemin vers la surface. Elle remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Ils avaient convenu que chacun prendrait sa voiture pour se rendre chez Jack. Bien entendu, Jack suivrait Sam puisqu'il ignorait où il habitait.

Sam l'avait prévenu qu'elle passerait chez elle avant, prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Elle l'invita à entrer chez elle, mais elle voulait faire vite, pour qu'il n'attende pas trop longtemps. Il s'occupa un moment en regardant les cadres photos accrochés au mur, dans l'entrée. Il était avec elle et leurs amis de SG-1 sur certaines. Il était toujours à côté d'elle, mais ça il l'avait déjà remarqué sur les photos de son fond d'écran.

Elle le trouva perdu dans ses pensées, devant les photos accrochées chez elle.

_-"Monsieur, ça va ?"_ demanda Sam, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

_-"Oui oui, je regardais vos photos. Je nous reconnais. Enfin, SG-1 et Jacob. Pour les autres gens, ça ne réveille rien dans ma tête"_ répondit Jack, un peu déçu.

_-"C'est sûrement parce que vous ne connaissez pas les autres personnes, Monsieur"_ dit Sam, en lui souriant.

_-"Ah bah oui, ceci explique cela !"_ dit Jack en riant.

_-"Je suis prête, on y va ? Je viens de penser qu'on devrait passer à la supérette, il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose chez vous"_ dit Sam.

_-"Oui c'est bon pour moi. Vous pensez que je ne suis pas un homme d'intérieur ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Je le sais, votre régime habituel se compose de bière et de pizza. Sauf que je pense que mes artères ne suivront pas longtemps..."_

_-"Je vous suis alors"_ dit Jack en souriant. Décidément, elle le connaissait bien.

Ils se rendirent à la seule supérette ouverte le dimanche.

Ils firent quelques courses en discutant tous les deux. Au moment de payer, Sam sortit sa carte bancaire. Jack avait pris son portefeuille en lui disant que lui aussi en avait une et il insistait pour payer.

_-"Colonel, vous connaissez votre code ?"_ demanda Sam en lui souriant.

_-"Le code ? Euh... non !"_ dit Jack, déçu.

_-"Mais ce n'est pas grave de savoir qui paie puisqu'on en profitera tous les deux"_ lui dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Ils portèrent les sacs dans la voiture de Sam. Jack lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle s'installe et la referma doucement puis regagna son propre véhicule.

Il la suivit quelques minutes et elle se gara dans la rue. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui demander quelle était sa maison. Elle lui indiqua du doigt et lui dit _"Généralement, vous garez votre voiture dans l'allée. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je mettrai ma voiture derrière."_

Jack lui sourit pour lui donner son accord et gara son 4X4 devant sa porte de garage.

Il descendit de voiture et prit son sac, puis il aida Sam avec les courses.

_-"Vous savez pourquoi je ne la mets pas dans le garage ?"_ demanda Jack à Sam.

_-"J'avoue que non, mais vous devez avoir une bonne raison j'imagine."_

Jack avait récupéré son trousseau de clefs et les essaya toutes avant de trouver la bonne.

_-"Désolé, je ne savais plus laquelle c'était"_ s'excusa Jack.

_-"Aucun problème Monsieur, je comprends."_

_-"Nous y voilà"_ dit Jack en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Sam devant lui._ "Faites comme chez vous mais vous n'aurez pas de mal puisque vous connaissez déjà les lieux."_

_-"Je ne suis pas venue souvent mais je pense qu'à nous deux, on devrait s'en sortir"_ déclara Sam en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y ranger les courses.

Après avoir rangé les courses, Sam se dirigea vers l'étage. Elle n'y était montée qu'une fois, lors d'une visite pour utiliser les toilettes. Jack lui avait fait visiter rapidement à l'époque, elle lui indiqua donc sa chambre et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis.

_-"Je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'utilise cette pièce, Monsieur."_

_-"Du tout, d'ailleurs si j'avais su laquelle c'était, je vous l'aurai indiquée"_ dit Jack en se frottant la nuque.

Il n'aimait pas manquer à ses devoirs mais encore moins dépendre de quelqu'un.

Sam sentait bien son malaise et elle le comprenait. Ils étaient tous deux dotés de forts caractères et étaient très indépendants. Elle réagirait comme lui, à sa place.

_-"Ne vous en faites pas, vous m'aviez déjà fait visiter"_ lui dit Sam avant d'entrer pour déposer son sac sur le lit. Il déposa son sac sur son lit et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Rien d'extravagant, mais tout à fait à son goût.

Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sam et lui demanda :_ "Vous voulez qu'on déjeune rapidement et on réserve les grillades pour ce soir ?"_

Jack avait les bras croisés, il était sur le pas de la porte mais n'entra pas.

Sam avait ses sous-vêtements dans les mains quand elle se retourna vers lui. Elle essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était et les rangea rapidement dans la commode, prévue à cet effet.

_-"Oui, je peux faire une salade si vous voulez, ça sera léger"_ proposa Sam.

_-"Oh non, JE cuisine et vous... attendez"_ dit Jack.

_-"Je préfère vous aider, je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire, surtout quand je suis invitée quelque part."_

_-"Vous n'êtes pas vraiment invitée"_ dit Jack en riant. Devant la mine de son second, il corrigea_ "vous êtes la bienvenue mais vous êtes là parce que le général vous l'a ordonné."_

_-"Hum, d'accord"_ répondit Sam, une boule se formant dans sa gorge face à cette réplique.

_-"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Merde, je suis toujours aussi nul et maladroit ?"_

Sam ne répondit rien mais Jack voulait se faire pardonner. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le bras.

_-"Excusez-moi, j'ai été maladroit mais ne vous considérez pas comme une simple invitée ici mais comme une amie, qui vient m'aider et qui est chez elle"_ dit doucement Jack.

Sam sourit faiblement et quitta la pièce pour déposer sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain._ "Bien joué, Jack..."_ se dit-il intérieurement.

Il se rendit à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer la salade et faire connaissance avec les lieux.

Sam descendit peu après et entreprit de mettre de l'ordre dans le salon. Il l'avait laissé tel quel avant de se rendre à la base vendredi. Mais elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fait de ménage.

Elle ouvrit les portes-fenêtres du salon, qui donnaient sur la terrasse, pour bien aérer la pièce. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un gros sac poubelle, un chiffon et du produit ménager.

_-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"_ demanda Jack, inquiet.

_-"Un brin de ménage au salon, vite fait avant de passer à table"_ dit-elle simplement, en quittant la pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Chacun finit ses tâches de son côté, en silence et le déjeuner se passa dans les mêmes conditions. Calme et silencieux.

Jack débarrassa la table, une fois que Sam eut terminé de manger. Elle voulut se lever pour l'aider, mais il posa sa main sur son épaule et mit du poids pour la forcer à rester assise.

_-"Je vous apporte un café ?"_ lui demanda Jack.

_-"Avec plaisir, mais vous ne voulez pas que je m'en occupe ?"_

_-"Non non, je gère. Restez assise et profitez"_ lui dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec leurs cafés et Sam entendit le lave-vaisselle se mettre en route.

_-"Merci Monsieur"_

_-"Bon, je sais que nous respectons la hiérarchie et tout, mais je pense que je préfère vous entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, qu'en dites-vous ?"_ demanda Jack, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson très chaude. Il avait levé les yeux vers elle et elle le trouva irrésistible.

_-"Comme vous voulez mais en effet, ça sera plus pratique et nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble"_ répondit-elle simplement.

Elle adorait cette idée mais ne voulait qu'il s'en aperçoive et se fasse des idées.

_-"Bien donc c'est quoi le programme pour l'après-midi ?"_

_-"Je vais vérifier si mon père m'a envoyé des informations par mail et je commencerai à étudier les photos et le dossier de Daniel"_ répondit Sam, songeuse.

_-"Votre père ? Il bosse au SGC aussi ?"_ demanda Jack, très surpris.

_-"Jacob... Carter ! C'est mon père !"_ répondit Sam, incrédule. _"Je pensais que vous le saviez."_

_-"Non, il s'est présenté par son prénom uniquement"_ puis Jack soupira fortement avant de reprendre _"Oh non, la honte !"_

_-"Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouviez pas deviner si personne ne vous l'a dit"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Je le sais ça, je pensais à autre chose..."_ Jack était visiblement gêné. Il repensa à un échange qu'il avait eu avec Jacob et comprenait mieux pourquoi l'homme avait fait une drôle de tête...

_-"Et à quoi pensiez-vous au juste ?"_ demanda Sam, un air espiègle sur le visage.

_-"A rien. Bon, je vais continuer la lecture des rapports de mission si vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide."_

L'après-midi n'avait pas été fructueuse, Sam n'avait aucune nouvelle de Jacob et les photos de l'artefact ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé non plus. Là, elle bloquait, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Jack était resté assis à table, à côté d'elle. Il levait à peine le nez de l'ordinateur. Sam était surprise de le voir si concentré. Elle n'osait pas lui parler, de peur de le déranger.

_-"Hum ? Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose Sam ?"_ finit par lui demander le colonel. Il avait senti le regard de la jeune femme sur lui.

_-"Oui, je vais aller me chercher un soda, je me demandais si vous vouliez quelque chose pendant que je serai dans la cuisine."_

_-"Un café ça serait idéal, je vous remercie"_ lui dit-il en levant la tête vers elle et lui tendant sa tasse.

Sam s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son café, noir.

_-"Vous savez comment je l'aime ?"_

_-"Oui, nous prenons souvent nos repas au mess avec Daniel et Teal'c. Depuis le temps, j'ai finit par comprendre"_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Oui pardon, je ne suis pas habitué à vous connaitre depuis si longtemps, sans m'en souvenir"_ dit Jack, confus. Cette situation était pénible, elle le connaissait si bien alors qu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Cette pensée en amena une autre et Jack finit par demander :_ "Et que savez-vous d'autre à mon sujet ?"_

Sam rougit et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre : _"Vous êtes né le 20 octobre 1952 à Chicago, votre prénom c'est Jonathan - mais personne ne vous appelle comme ça. Votre numéro de badge est le 799 366 412, votre groupe sanguin B négatif. Vous aimez la série "Les Simpsons", l'astronomie, le hockey, le base-ball, le football, le golf et le curling. Vous avez un chalet dans le Minnesota où vous aimez pêcher et profiter du grand air."_

_-"Ah d'accord..."_ finit-il par dire après quelques secondes. Il n'en revenait pas. _"Alors que moi ce que je sais de vous c'est que vous aimez le soda light et les dessous en dentelle. Vous êtes très observatrice et de toute évidence, vous avez une excellente mémoire."_

Sam sourit pour cacher sa gêne face à l'évocation de ses sous-vêtements.

_-"Vous voyez, vous me connaissez bien. Il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter, sauf que moi je suis A positif"_ dit-elle en souriant.

_-"Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir dans ce cas, ça peut toujours servir."_

Jack allait dire quelque chose mais le portable de Sam sonna. Elle s'excusa et décrocha en se présentant.

_-"Salut Sam, c'est Pete. Tu vas bien ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles."_

_-"Salut"_ dit Sam, en se levant pour quitter la pièce. _"Je suis bien arrivée hier mais dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas pensé à téléphoner, désolée."_ Elle sortit sur la terrasse de Jack.

_-"Ton équipe va bien ?"_ demanda Pete.

_-"Je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler au téléphone, ni même avec toi."_

_-"Ah oui. Je te dérange peut-être ?"_ demanda Pete, sentant la retenue de la jeune femme.

_-"Je travaille là, Pete, je suis en mission. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer."_

_-"D'accord. Je te rappelle quand je serai rentré, soit mardi en fin de journée"_ annonça-t-il.

_-"OK, je verrai où j'en suis à ce moment-là"_ dit Sam, consciente du double sens de sa phrase.

Pete lui avait tapé sur le système le temps qu'il avait été avec elle et depuis son départ, il ne lui manquait pas. Elle savait que la réciproque n'était pas vraie mais elle ne pouvait pas se forcer.

Jack cependant lui avait manqué le peu de temps où s'elle était absentée, ça en disait long.

Elle mit rapidement fin à la conversation et retourna au salon. Jack n'avait pas bougé mais semblait pensif.

_-"Rien de grave ?"_ demanda-t-il à son second.

_-"Non, il n'y a jamais rien de grave en dehors de la base"_ dit-elle.

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?"_

_-"Oh rien, je pensais à voix haute, désolée. Non, rien de grave Monsieur"_ dit Sam, perdue dans ses pensées.

Jack ne releva pas et décida d'aller préparer le barbecue pour les grillades du soir.

_-"Vous avez besoin d'aide ?"_ demanda Sam, en le suivant du regard.

_-"Non, mais je veux bien que vous me parliez d'un truc"_ cria-t-il depuis la terrasse.

Sam se dirigea dans sa direction, inquiète qu'il lui pose des questions sur Pete.

_-"Parlez-moi de cette série que vous avez évoqué tout à l'heure"_ demanda Jack, curieux.

_-"Je ne connais pas trop mais vous avez des DVD, ça vous rappellera sûrement quelque chose"_ proposa Sam. _"De plus, ça nous fera une occupation pour la soirée."_

Jack lui sourit et versa du charbon de bois pour allumer le barbecue.

Sam l'observait faire, elle trouvait ça tellement naturel.

_-"Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que je sache faire des grillades mais pas ce que nous faisons dans cette base ?"_ demanda Jack d'un coup.

_-"Non, je pense qu'il y a une différence dans le cerveau entre les connaissances et les souvenirs. Par ailleurs, nous ne savons pas encore si toute votre mémoire est affectée et si c'est provisoire."_

_-"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça"_ admit Jack, admiratif.

_-"Vous savez, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et j'imagine que vous seriez capable de démonter et remonter votre arme de service, par exemple ou piloter un F-302"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Un F-302 ?"_ demanda Jack.

Sam lui expliqua ce que c'était et Jack semblait être intéressé par l'idée de Sam.

_-"Je suis sûr que ça m'aiderait beaucoup et ça validerait votre théorie. Je devrais en parler à Georges au plus vite !"_ dit Jack, faisant mine de prendre son portable pour appeler le général.

Sam rit en le voyant faire le pitre. Elle ne savait pas si elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de Jack ou si c'en était une nouvelle, résultant de son amnésie. En tout cas, elle était ravie car il était beaucoup plus détendu avec elle.

D'un coup, Sam comprit quelque chose et se leva précipitamment pour rentrer dans la maison.

Jack s'occupant des flammes du barbecue ne put la suivre immédiatement. Il rentra une fois l'incendie maîtrisé mais ne trouva pas Sam dans le salon. Il monta à l'étage et entendit des sanglots dans la salle de bain.

Inquiet, il l'appela :_ "Sam ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?"_ Il se creusait la tête mais ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers.

_-"Ce n'est rien mon colonel. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'arrive dans une minute"_ dit-elle à travers la porte, contre laquelle elle se tenait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Jack était retourné à ses grillades et entreprit de faire des pommes de terre en accompagnement.

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait fait rire et un instant après, elle pleurait.

Sam s'approcha doucement, toute trace de pleurs ayant quitté son visage, maintenant fermé.

_-"Si je n'ai rien à me reprocher, alors ça vient de l'appel que vous avez reçu plus tôt Sam ?"_

_-"Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Monsieur."_

_-"Alors, c'est fini avec les prénoms ? Vous m'avez appelé colonel et Monsieur à deux reprises..."_ dit Jack, visiblement déçu.

_-"Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès."_

Jack s'approcha de Sam et lui prit doucement le bras pour qu'elle se trouve face à lui, sans pouvoir s'échapper.

_-"Vous n'avez peut-être pas envie de parler mais ça vous ferait du bien à mon avis."_

_-"Je ne pense pas, Jack, mais c'est gentil de demander."_

_-"D'accord, alors parlez-moi de votre voyage à Malibu"_ proposa Jack, pensant lui changer les idées.

_-"Mon amie Lorna vit là-bas, avec son mari Martin et leur fils, Leo. Elle était à l'académie de police avec mon frère Mark. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps, ça m'a fait du bien."_

_-"Jacob a donc au moins deux enfants"_ en déduisit Jack, fier de lui.

_-"Uniquement deux"_ gloussa Sam.

_-"Donc votre frère est flic, votre amie aussi et votre père est... un hôte ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Il est général et actuellement agent de liaison entre nous et les Tok'ra"_ compléta Sam.

_-"Alors l'Air Force, c'est pour suivre les traces de votre père ?"_

_-"Non, c'est tout le contraire. Nous étions en froid, depuis la mort de ma mère. Je suis entrée à l'académie militaire pour le faire enrager et ça a marché."_

_-"Et vous êtes partie seule en voyage ?"_ demanda Jack, mine de rien mais il sentait qu'il y avait un autre homme dans sa vie, depuis l'appel.

_-"Hum... non"_ avoua Sam.

_-"Un problème avec ce type ?"_ demanda Jack, flairant un malaise. Son instinct lui faisait moins défaut que sa mémoire.

_-"C'est de ça dont je n'ai pas envie de parler Jack, s'il vous plaît"_ insista Sam, l'implorant du regard.

_-"Comme vous voulez Sam, mais je trouve ça dommage de garder tout ça en vous. Voyez dans quel état ça vous a mis tout à l'heure."_

Sam changea de sujet :_ "vous voulez qu'on mange dehors ou on rentre ?"_

_-"Je trouve qu'il fait un peu frais dehors, on va rentrer et comme ça, vous pourrez mettre un DVD"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

_-"Je m'occupe de dresser la table et de préparer le coffret pour la soirée"_ dit-elle en rentrant au chaud.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table et Jack riait en regardant sa série.

Décidément, il était égal à lui-même. Elle l'observait faire et ressenti un énorme pincement au coeur. Elle avait réalisé plus tôt que s'il était si détendu avec elle c'était probablement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas... ou plus ! Il l'avait aimé mais ne s'en souvenait plus, ses sentiments s'étaient envolés. C'était normal puisqu'il était amnésique mais cette pensée avait transpercé le coeur de Sam et elle avait réalisé que son amour était à sens unique.

Elle était perdue au milieu d'un océan de sentiments contradictoires et elle détestait ça. Elle devait impérativement se concentrer sur sa mission et ne plus penser à rien.

Après le dîner, Jack débarrassa la table, refusant l'aide de Sam et cette dernière s'installa dans le canapé avec son livre, commencé dans l'avion.

Jack s'installa à côté d'elle et était captivé par la série animée. Sam s'endormit et Jack lui posa la main sur son bras pour la réveiller doucement.

Elle gémit et il replaça une mèche de cheveux, en lui parlant doucement :_ "Sam, allez vous mettre au lit, ça sera plus confortable."_

_-"Hum..."_ répondit-elle seulement en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

_-"Allez-y, montez. Je ferme tout ici et je vais aller me doucher."_

Sam monta péniblement les escaliers et profita rapidement de la douche avant de se mettre au lit. Jack monta après elle et chacun s'endormit rapidement, seul dans sa chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Quand Sam émergea le lendemain matin, une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines.

De toute évidence, Jack était levé et préparait le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit le rejoindre. Elle avait enfilé un treillis, comme la veille. Après tout, elle était en mission.

Jack lui, portait un bermuda beige et un t-shirt à manches longues bleu. Il faisait beau et les portes-fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes.

_-"Bonjour Sam"_ dit Jack sans se retourner car il l'avait entendu descendre.

_-"Bonjour Jack"_ dit-elle, à peine surprise. Elle savait qu'il était bien entraîné et toujours sur ses gardes.

Il lui avait servi un café, avec sucre et lait. Elle sourit.

_-"Vous avez une bonne mémoire aussi"_ lui dit-elle en le remerciant.

_-"Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Mon café, vous savez aussi comment je l'aime, on progresse"_ sourit Sam.

_-"Ce n'est pas un souvenir remonté à la surface, je me suis souvenu d'hier, facile"_ dit-il.

_-"Certes mais ça prouve que votre mémoire fonctionne. Vous avez appris de nouvelles choses et vous vous en souvenez. Je trouve ça encourageant."_

Ils s'installèrent pour le petit-déjeuner et mangèrent en silence.

La journée passa vite, Sam avait reçu des nouvelles de son père et tentait de déchiffrer un code de programmation découvert par Jacob.

Jack lui avait préparé un sandwich pour le midi, la voyant plongée dans ses recherches.

Il lisait des rapports de mission mais s'ennuyait un peu. Il décida de sortir dans son jardin, prendre l'air. Il s'installa sur une chaise longue et profita du soleil sur sa peau.

Il rentra plus tard et trouva Sam, toujours absorbée par son travail. Elle n'avait pas semblé s'apercevoir de son absence, tant elle était concentrée. Il l'observa à la dérobée et la trouvait magnifique.

Elle était assise à la table du salon. Elle avait plié une de ses jambes sur son autre cuisse et la tenait de sa main gauche. Des cheveux blonds lui tombaient un peu sur le visage mais elle ne semblait pas gênée.

Elle avait dû sentir son regard car elle se redressa et le chercha de ses yeux bleus.

_-"Oui Jack ?"_ lui demanda Sam.

_-"Je voulais faire une omelette pour ce soir avec une salade verte. J'ai une idée de recette, ça m'est venu comme ça"_ annonça-t-il

_-"Je dirai plutôt un souvenir Jack"_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire, éclairant son visage

_-"Quoi ?"_

_-"Vous avez une recette de famille. Mais je suis sûre que l'ingrédient secret c'est de la..."_ mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Jack termina sa phrase :_ "bière !"_

Sam s'était levée pour se rapprocher de lui et Jack l'attrapa dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans la pièce.

_-"Je me souviens de quelque chose ! C'est formidable et c'est grâce à vous !"_ dit Jack, heureux de ce petit souvenir. Sam riait dans ses bras.

_-"Grâce à moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !"_

_-"Si, vous avez insisté pour acheter des œufs ! C'est comme ça que j'ai pensé à ce qu'on pourrait en faire et ça m'est venu !"_

Il s'arrêté de tournoyer mais garda Sam dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle avait tellement rit que sa respiration était forte. Il sentait la poitrine de la jeune femme contre son torse. Il adorait ça et sentait la chaleur irradier son corps.

Sam se défit de l'étreinte de son supérieur et reprit le cours de son travail.

_-"Je vais mettre le dossier à jour, je vais noter l'heure du souvenir. On verra ensuite comment ça évolue"_ précisa Sam pour Jack.

_-"Et ensuite, on dîne, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit !"_ dit Jack, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer son omelette.

La soirée ressembla à la précédente, à ceci près que Sam monta se coucher avant de s'endormir dans le salon.

Sam se réveilla fatiguée le mardi matin. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille.

Elle s'était tournée dans son lit toute la nuit. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : ses sentiments pour Jack, le souvenir remonté à la surface, le retour imminent de Pete, etc.

Quand elle émergea, Jack était déjà levé, comme toujours. Il lui avait préparé un café quand il l'avait entendu bouger au-dessus de lui. Il avait mal dormi aussi.

Il voulait avoir une conversation avec Sam mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait essayé de lui parler de l'homme qui partageait sa vie mais elle n'était pas décidée. Il se doutait que ça non plus ne serait pas facile à aborder.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand elle arriva en baillant derrière lui.

_-"Bien dormi Sam ?"_ demanda-t-il en lui donnant sa tasse chaude.

_-"Oui et vous ?"_ demanda-t-elle

_-"Pareil que vous j'imagine."_

Janet appela au domicile du colonel en milieu de matinée, afin de s'enquérir de la santé de son patient.

Elle lui posa quelques questions et demanda à parler à Sam, pour lui poser des questions complémentaires. Sam lui parla du souvenir de la veille et Janet lui passa le général Hammond, qui avait demandé à être informé de la moindre évolution concernant son colonel.

Sam lui fit donc le résumé de la veille et raccrocha le téléphone.

Ils déjeunèrent de bonne heure et Sam travailla sur ses rapports de recherches en retard. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer sur le cas du colonel, elle s'occupa donc à autre chose.

Jack en avait assez des rapports de mission et il semblait que Sam avait du travail à rendre, donc il ne voulut pas la déranger avec ses questions.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

En fin d'après-midi, voyant que Sam ralentissait la cadence et que de son côté, il avait fini ses lessives, il lui proposa une sortie en ville.

_-"J'aurai besoin de faire quelques courses, ça vous dit ?"_

_-"Oui pourquoi pas. On pourrait aller au centre commercial, il y a plus de choix. On devra prendre ma voiture cette fois, car elle gêne la vôtre."_

_-"Génial, j'adore me faire conduire"_ dit Jack en souriant.

Jack fit le tour de la maison pour fermer toutes les fenêtres et Sam monta se changer rapidement. Hors de question de sortir en treillis pour aller faire des courses.

Elle choisit un jean, un t-shirt en coton blanc et une veste en lin. La journée était ensoleillée mais fraîche, surtout en fin d'après-midi.

Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et quitta la maison, pendant que Jack fermait derrière lui.

Elle se gara sur l'immense parking et ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial. Ils passèrent devant un Starbucks et Sam s'arrêta pour prendre un café.

_-"Bonne idée"_ lui dit Jack, lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il passa commande en même temps que son amie et refusa qu'elle paie. Il sortit des billets de son portefeuille et elle le regardant, très surprise.

_-"Je suis passé à la banque pendant que vous achetiez des chaussures"_ lui expliqua-t-il.

_-"Mais vous ne connaissez toujours pas votre code, si ?"_

_-"Pas besoin, avec mon permis de conduire et un beau sourire, j'ai retiré au guichet"_ dit Jack, content de lui._ "Nouveau souvenir ?"_

_-"Non, connaissance à mon avis"_ répondit Sam, lui rendant son sourire.

Ils avaient récupéré leur commande et prirent la direction du supermarché.

Le portable de Sam sonna et elle fit signe à Jack de continuer sans elle, voyant le nom s'afficher. Elle décida de sortir pour être au calme.

_-"Carter"_ répondit-elle.

_-"Sam, c'est Pete"_ s'annonça l'homme._ "Tu es occupée là ?"_

_-"Je suis toujours en mission si c'est ta question"_ répondit-elle.

_-"En mission et ton portable passe ?"_ demanda Pete, surpris.

_-"Je suis en mission ici, à Colorado Springs. Je ne suis pas partie... loin"_ dit Sam, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

_-"Je suis rentré et j'aurai aimé te voir ce soir. Tu es libre à dîner ?"_

_-"Non, je suis désolée. Je travaille sur quelque chose et j'ignore combien de temps ça va prendre."_

Sam ne le voyait pas mais elle savait qu'il grimaçait au bout du fil.

_-"Écoutes Pete, je suis vraiment désolée mais tu sais que j'ai des obligations, par rapport à mon travail. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux."_

_-"Je sais mais j'aimerai te voir et te parler."_

_-"Me parler ? Mais de quoi ?"_

_-"Mark m'a fait la leçon et je voudrai qu'on discute, juste toi et moi"_ l'implora Pete.

_-"Je te fais signe quand j'en aurai fini avec mon... truc"_ proposa Sam. Elle voyait Jack s'impatienter devant l'entrée du magasin.

_-"Très bien mais Sam..."_

_-"Oui ?"_

_-"Je t'aime Sam !"_ lança Pete. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots et par téléphone en plus.

_-"Je dois y aller, Pete. Bye"_ dit Sam en raccrochant.

Jack et Sam firent leurs courses rapidement et la jeune femme ne parla pratiquement pas. Elle semblait contrariée par cet appel et Jack se doutait qu'il s'agissait du même interlocuteur que la fois précédente.

Jack avait insisté pour tout payer alors qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir et divertir toute la base de Cheyenne Mountain, pour environ un mois ! Jack et Sam rentrèrent chez Jack avec leurs nouvelles courses.

Ils rangèrent péniblement les courses car tout ne rentrait pas dans les placards. Jack eut l'idée de mettre ce qui ne craignait ni le chaud ni le froid dans le garage.

Il alluma la lumière et appela Sam. Celle-ci arriva au pas de course.

_-"Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne rentre pas ma voiture au garage !"_

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le garage remplit.

Elle vit un second frigo en état de marche juste à leur gauche et proposa d'y mettre les bières et les sodas, pour gagner de la place dans celui de la cuisine.

Pendant qu'elle allait chercher leur provision, Jack fit le tour des objets rangés. Il trouva un kayak, du matériel de pêche et de camping, des clubs de golf, divers matériel de sport et des cartons soigneusement rangés.

Sam revint avec ce qui pouvait attendre dans le garage et le laissa à la contemplation de ses affaires. Elle espérait que ça débloque quelque chose en lui.

Elle était sortie sur la terrasse et profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Jack arriva peu après et lui dit :_"Vous savez ce qui nous manque ?"_

_-"Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il nous manque quelque chose avec tout ce qu'on a acheté ?"_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Oui, on n'a pas de quoi faire la gelée bleue !"_

_-"Quoi ? D'où vous sortez cette histoire de gelée ?"_ demanda Sam, surprise par ce détail.

_-"C'est bien votre dessert favori non ?"_

_-"Si mais je ne l'ai pas mentionné devant vous, enfin pas depuis l'incident !"_

Elle lui sauta au cou et il la fit encore tournoyer quelques instants sur la terrasse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone fixe de Jack sonna et il relâcha son amie pour aller répondre.

_-"O'Neill"_ dit-il en décrochant avec un grand sourire.

_-"Colonel, ici le Général Hammond ! Veuillez mettre le haut-parleur, je dois vous parler ainsi qu'au major Carter ! Tout de suite !"_ Jack s'exécuta, perdant son sourire en entendant le ton du général. Sam était rentrée car elle se disait que Jack pourrait avoir besoin d'elle, en fonction de son interlocuteur.

Il lui fit signe de faire vite et il mit le haut-parleur.

_-"Mon général, c'est bon, on vous entend tous les deux. Que peut-on faire pour vous ?"_

_-"J'attends de vous que vous respectiez la loi de non-fraternisation et arrêtiez de vous bécoter en public, sinon c'est la cour martiale !"_ Le général était de toute évidence furieux mais ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

_-"Mon général, nous respectons la loi, je vous le jure ! Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe là"_ dit Sam.

_-"Major Carter !"_ hurla le général, au point de faire sursauter Sam. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler comme ça. _"Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile !"_

_-"Mon général, je vous jure également que nous n'avons enfreint aucune règle, qui vous a dit le contraire ?"_

Le général se calma un peu car ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'être sincères et ils n'étaient pas du genre à lui mentir.

_-"Pete Shanahan m'a appelé à la base pour me dire que le major Carter prétendait être en mission alors qu'il venait de la voir main dans la main avec le colonel O'Neill. Tout ça en plein milieu d'un centre commercial bondé ! Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu vous embrasser sur la terrasse du colonel ! Imaginez ma surprise !"_

_-"Quoi ?"_ hurla Sam._ "Mon général, laissez moi vous expliquer. Je lui ai dit que j'étais en mission mais c'est vrai, vous m'avez vous-même assigné à la surveillance du colonel. Nous sommes sortis faire quelques courses dans l'après-midi car nous devons quand même manger, mon général."_

_-"Et nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés mon général" ajouta Jack. "J'ai pris le major Carter dans mes bras après avoir eu un autre souvenir. J'étais simplement heureux."_

_-"Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me téléphoner ?"_ demanda Hammond, se calmant un peu.

_-"Vous nous avez pris de court, Monsieur. Le colonel venait juste de m'en parler quand le téléphone a sonné !"_ dit Sam.

_-"Hum..." _dit juste le général. _"Je n'aime pas ça !"_

_-"Moi non plus mon général, ça veut dire qu'on nous espionne et ça ne me plait pas du tout !"_ dit Jack.

_-"Bon, continuez de respecter la loi et concentrez-vous sur la mission"_ leur dit le général avant de raccrocher.

Sam sortit sur la terrasse, son portable à la main.

Elle chercha le dernier appel reçu et appela Pete, furieuse.

_-"Oui Sam ?"_ répondit Pete, l'air de rien.

_-"Tu me fais quoi Pete là ?"_ cracha Sam, hors d'elle.

_-"Je te demande pardon ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ma chérie."_

La fureur de Sam gagna encore en intensité en entendant ça : _"Si tu voulais foutre ma carrière en l'air, tu ne t'y prendrai pas autrement ! Tu pensais à quoi en racontant des conneries à mon général ?"_

_-"Mais tu m'as menti Sam, je devais agir !"_ dit Pete, pour se défendre.

_-"Mais tu viens de te couvrir de ridicule ! Je suis en mission auprès du colonel, qui est atteint d'une étrange maladie. C'est le général en personne qui m'a demandé de l'assister ! Et je te signale qu'il y a une différence entre embrasser une personne et la prendre dans ses bras !"_ dit Sama avant de raccrocher son téléphone. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. S'il se présentait devant elle, elle serait capable de le frapper. Elle tremblait comme une feuille à cause de la colère. Jack l'appela doucement. Elle se retourna et le vit avec ses gants de boxe dans les mains. Elle rentra en refermant la porte.

_-"J'ai trouvé un sac de frappe dans mon garage, venez ça va vous défouler"_ dit doucement Jack. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter mais elle hurlait tellement qu'il avait entendu malgré lui. Probablement que toute la ville avait entendu mais il s'en fichait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Il lui prit la main, pour la conduire au garage. Il lui tendit un de ses t-shirts pour qu'elle l'enfile.

Il lui tourna le dos pour ne pas la regarder se déshabiller.

Sam retira son t-shirt et enfila celui de Jack mais elle conserva son jean. Jack attrapa le sac de frappe et le bloqua avec une de ses épaules. Sam avait enfilé les gants et se mit à frapper le sac avec rage.

Jack fut surpris par la violence des coups, il n'imaginait pas une femme de sa carrure avec autant de force. Après les poings, Sam enchaina avec des coups de pied. Il encaissa les coups à travers le sec pendant à peu près dix minutes.

Un détail passa dans la tête de Jack et il crut se souvenir de quelque chose :_ "Niveau 3 en close-combat ?"_

Sam avait été suprise de l'entendre parler mais arriva à retenir son poing, qui allait s'écraser dans le sac.

_-"Hum oui"_ dit-elle, en se tenant bien droite face à lui. Toute la rage accumulée retomba d'un coup.

_-"Super, un autre souvenir à fêter alors !"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire, lui ouvrant les bras, pour le rituel des souvenirs.

_-"Je ne suis pas d'humeur et en plus, je transpire à grosses gouttes. Je vais aller me doucher."_

Sam quitta la pièce précipitamment et se rendit à la salle de bain. Jack rangea le sac et les gants qu'elle avait jeté au sol en s'enfuyant. Il monta à l'étage et en arrivant devant la porte close, il arrêta son geste. Il avait failli cogner à la porte mais il l'entendit pleurer.

_-"Sam, vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?"_

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :_ "Non Monsieur, merci mais ça ira."_

_-"Très bien, je vous attends au salon avec un coca light. On parlera d'autre chose."_

Sam se rhabilla avec son treillis du matin et retrouva le colonel, installé à la table du salon. Il lui avait servi un verre et s'était ouvert une bière. Il lui sourit quand il la vit entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui rendit un petit sourire gêné. Elle ne pouvait faire mieux pour le moment.

_-"Vous voulez bien m'expliquer quelque chose Sam ?"_

_-"Je peux essayer"_ répondit Sam, pas sûre de vouloir parler de Pete avec lui.

_-"Pourquoi est-ce que le général vous a demandé de vous occuper de moi alors qu'il vous a aussi demandé de respecter la loi anti-fraternisation ?"_

Sam était mal à l'aise, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas éternellement éluder ses questions.

_-"Il y a quelques années, Anise de la Tok'ra nous a demandé notre aide avec des bracelets Ataniks. Seuls les humains peuvent les porter. Nous sommes ensuite partis en mission avec Daniel, pour anéantir la flotte d'Apophis et par la même occasion récupérer du Naquadah._

_Nous avons été séparés de Daniel, que Teal'c est venu sauver. Plus tard, nous sommes passés au détecteur zatarc et le test s'est avéré positif. Selon le test, nos souvenirs avaient été modifiés par les Goa'uld. Nous étions une menace, pour nous mais aussi pour les autres."_

_-"Oui j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus mais mon rapport était succin."_

_-"C'est normal. Nous n'étions pas des zatarc mais nous avions caché des informations lors du test."_

_-"Quel genre d'informations ?"_ demanda Jack, curieux.

Sam tourna la tête pour se donner quelques secondes et trouver une parade.

_-"Carter !"_ insista Jack.

_-"Nous avions été séparés de Daniel, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés mais nous n'en avons pas donné la raison, ce qui a laissé croire à la machine que nous mentions car nous avions tous deux perdu connaissance quelques instants."_

_-"Et qu'avons omis de dire Carter ?"_ demanda Jack, ne voyant pas où ça menait.

_-"Que vous aviez refusé de me laisser sur le vaisseau d'Apophis de peur de me perdre. Nous avons été obligé d'en parler à Anise, lors d'un nouveau test pour qu'elle nous innocente. Nous avons juré de ne plus jamais en parler"_ lui avoua Sam.

_-"Je vois. Donc votre ami est jaloux de moi ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Il n'est pas au courant pour le test d'Anise mais il sent que nous nous entendons bien"_ précisa Sam.

_-"C'est pour cela que vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ? A cause de cette attirance réciproque ? Mais si j'ai bien compris, vous et moi sommes d'accord pour faire notre vie chacun de notre côté puisque rien ne nous autorise à vivre une histoire, non ?"_ Demanda Jack pour être sûr.

_-"C'est à peu près ça, Monsieur."_

_-"Je comprends mieux la distance que vous essayez d'instaurer avec moi. J'imagine que j'en fais de même avec vous."_

Sam hocha juste la tête, mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder en face. Elle but une gorgée de soda et surveillait le colonel du coin de l'œil. Il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

_-"Le général ne nous autorise pas à être ensemble mais sait que vous la seule à m'aider à retrouver la mémoire car vous me connaissez très bien. Il vous envoie ici, seule avec moi ! Quelle torture !"_ lança Jack, furieux après son supérieur.

_-"Non, ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous. Ce n'est pas une corvée"_ lui dit Sam doucement.

_-"Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant Sam, comme ça j'aurai su quoi dire au général lors de son dernier appel !"_ continua Jack, toujours en colère.

_-"Oui, je me voyais bien me présenter à vous à l'infirmerie : Bonjour, je suis Samantha Carter, nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre et nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble mais je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à complète guérison !"_ lui jeta Sam à la figure.

Contre toute attente, Jack éclata de rire.

_-"Oui j'avoue que ça aurait fait une drôle d'entrée en matière !"_

Sam sourit et se détendit un peu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Plus tard, Sam monta dans sa chambre et prit son linge sale.

Elle demanda à Jack si elle pouvait utiliser sa machine à laver et il l'invita à déposer son linge dans une corbeille dans la cuisine.

Elle s'exécuta et vit qu'il y avait encore du linge dedans.

_-"Je ferai ça plus tard, Sam"_ dit-il, l'ayant vu lever les sourcils.

_-"Je m'en occupe si vous voulez, ça ne me gêne pas."_

_-"Vous non mais moi si, donc je m'en charge et ce n'est pas négociable"_ dit-il ayant anticipé sa réponse. "Quel caractère" pensa-t-il.

Sam consulta ses mails et annonça à Jack qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de son père mais que l'artefact ne leur avait rien appris de plus. Daniel était en copie de cet échange et avait répondu.

D'après ses recherches et traductions, l'appareil était inoffensif. La théorie du piège se confirmait car il semblait que le dispositif avait été trafiqué pour exploser si on le manipulait trop. Sam répondit à tous les destinataires du mail :

"Chers collègues,

Si l'appareil était destiné à exploser, pourquoi cette lumière vive quand le colonel s'en est emparé ? Mauvais calibrage des explosifs ou interférence avec le gène des anciens ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le colonel se souvient de quelques détails mais rien de significatif pour le moment. Sa santé est bonne.

Bien à vous,

Major S. Carter"

Elle envoya le mail et releva la tête, Jack était à l'entrée de la pièce et l'observait.

_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.

_-"Je vous regarde, c'est tout. Du nouveau ?"_

Elle lui fit le résumé des derniers échanges et il hocha la tête.

_-"Sam, on peut parler un peu ?"_ demanda Jack en prenant place à côté d'elle, à la table du salon.

_-"Je pense que je ne peux y couper"_ dit-elle, tristement.

_-"Je ne veux vous forcer à rien mais je voudrai en savoir plus... sur nous"_ annonça-t-il.

_-"Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de nous."_

_-"Oui à cause de la loi et tout, mais si c'était possible ?"_

_-"Jack, je vois un autre homme pour essayer de faire ma vie avec lui. Je suis partie à Los Angeles pour prendre du recul et il m'a suivie. Je voulais me persuader que je l'aimais et que je voulais vraiment construire quelque chose avec lui. Mais je n'y arrive pas"_ déclara Sam, le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

_-"Pourquoi cela ?"_ insista Jack, connaissant la réponse à sa question.

_-"Car je travaille avec un homme que j'aime et que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Ceci dit, lui m'a très bien oubliée"_ sourit tristement Sam et une larme roula sur sa joue.

_-"Il a peut-être oublié les souvenirs de Samantha Carter mais se souvient très bien de l'attirance qu'il ressent pour elle et se sent bien avec cette femme"_ dit-il doucement en essuyant la larme qui avait coulé.

_-"Certes mais ça ne change rien à notre situation. Je peux quitter Pete mais ça ne nous autorisera pas à nous voir"_ constata Sam.

_-"Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?"_ demanda Jack, en prenant la main de Sam sur la table.

_-"Oui"_ répondit-elle, émue par son geste.

_-"Je pense qu'on s'en fout de la loi !"_

_-"Mais la cour martiale nous attend Jack, je ne veux pas risquer nos carrières ! Et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous ? Tu as pensé à ça ?"_

_-"Mon moi actuel non, mais je ne garantis rien pour l'autre"_ dit Jack en souriant.

_-"Sois sérieux un instant, je t'en prie"_ dit Sam en se levant, récupérant donc sa main.

_-"Je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que pense l'autre moi mais celui que je suis aujourd'hui a vraiment envie de tenter sa chance avec toi !"_

_-"Jack, imagine que je démissionne et qu'on soit incapable de vivre ensemble car nous avons tous deux des caractères trop affirmés. On aura fait tout ça pour rien, on reviendra à la base et on sera obligé de travailler ensemble alors qu'on aura eu une histoire. On finira par se détester et changer d'équipe ou pire, d'affectation. Je ne veux pas ça pour nous."_

Jack se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras. Sam commençait à pleurer.

_-"Sam, qui te dit que ça ne va pas marcher ? Tu pars du principe que notre histoire est vouée à l'échec mais depuis que je suis en ta compagnie, j'en veux plus. Et je trouve que ça se passe bien notre petite colocation."_

_-"On sait tous les deux que c'est provisoire et on garde nos distances, ce n'est pas la vie réelle, ni le quotidien."_

_-"Oui mais ça pourrait..."_ dit Jack en baissant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Sam.

Elle lui passa les bras autour des hanches et le serra fort contre elle.

C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait une histoire entre eux. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller.

_-"Et tu proposes quoi comme plan génial pour nous éviter la cour martiale ?"_

_-"Bon, je ne sais pas comment se passent nos journées mais si on se voit en dehors et qu'on reste discret au SGC, c'est jouable non ? Et en mission, ça sera plus facile."_

_-"J'imagine mais il faudra faire très attention car toute la base est sous surveillance vidéo, sauf les vestiaires et les quartiers des officiers."_

_-"Intéressant..."_ dit Jack en caressant le dos de Sam.

_-"Ne t'emballe pas, les couloirs sont surveillés."_

_-"Mince, j'aurai pas dû demander l'amnésie mais le pouvoir de traverser les murs..."_ dit Jack en soupirant.

Sam gloussa contre lui. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et la sentant faire, Jack l'embrassa doucement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Sam se dégagea des bras de Jack en lui disant :_ "Attends, j'ai quelque chose à faire."_

Il la laissa quitter son étreinte et la suivit du regard. Elle avait récupéré son téléphone, posé sur la table, composa un numéro puis porta le portable à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de sortir sur la terrasse. La nuit tombait doucement accompagnée de la fraicheur.

_-"Sammy !"_ répondit son interlocuteur._ "Excuse-moi pour cet après-midi, je comprends que tu sois fâchée mais je tiens beaucoup à toi. Mark m'a expliqué que je t'étouffais un peu et j'ai compris tu sais."_

_-"De toute évidence, tu n'as rien compris"_ dit calmement Sam. _"Tu voulais me faire du mal, en sabotant ma carrière car tu es jaloux et possessif. Je suis une femme libre, je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux."_

_-"J'ai mal réagi mais c'est à cause de ce qu'on dit les autres à Malibu"_ tenta de se défendre Pete.

_-"Je m'en fiche. Mon général m'a rappelé à la base et m'a ordonné d'aider mon colonel, qui est dans une situation délicate. Et toi, tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir ! Je suis toujours prête à aider mes amis mais je suis les ordres. Si tu as un problème de confiance en toi, règle-le mais ne te sers pas des autres pour ça."_ Sam avait haussé un peu le ton, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Pete comprenne qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas.

_-"Je sais Sam, tu as raison. Tu es tellement belle que j'ai peur qu'un homme vienne te prendre à moi."_

_-"Je n'appartiens à personne. Tout est fini entre nous. J'ai essayé de t'aimer mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Crois bien que j'en suis désolée."_

_-"Tu es une garce ! Et..."_

Sam n'entendit pas la suite car elle avait raccroché. Elle avait décidé de quitter Pete pour vivre une histoire librement avec son colonel, mais pas seulement.

Elle savait depuis le week-end à Los Angeles qu'elle devait le quitter mais n'avait eu le courage de le faire. L'idée de Jack lui plaisait beaucoup et c'était probablement le déclic dont elle avait besoin.

Sam rentra dans la maison et trouva Jack installé dans son canapé, regardant la télévision.

_-"Alors ?"_ demanda-t-il en coupant le son.

_-"J'ai quitté Pete"_ dit Sam, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_-"Et ça va ?"_ demanda-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

_-"Oui, je ne suis pas triste. Je devais le faire depuis un moment"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Tu n'avais pas trouvé le temps ?"_

_-"On va dire ça"_ sourit Sam, contre le torse de Jack.

_-"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?"_ demanda-t-il, curieux.

_-"On m'a proposé mieux"_ gloussa Sam.

_-"Mieux ? Je ne connais pas Pete mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu gagnes au change."_

_-"Tu as raison, j'ai gagné un homme âgé qui a déjà perdu la tête"_ dit Sam, en riant.

_-"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi !"_ dit Jack en commençant à la chatouiller.

Sam riait aux éclats, tout en essayant d'échapper à l'attaque de Jack. Plus elle riait et plus il accentuait ses chatouilles.

Elle se leva pour essayer de fuir mais il avait anticipé son geste et l'attrapa au vol dans ses bras. Elle tomba sur lui, en travers du canapé. Il arrêta de la chatouiller pour l'embrasser.

Quelques instants plus tard, il releva la tête et lui demanda :_ "On s'était déjà embrassé avant aujourd'hui ?"_

_-"Oui, nous revenions de mission et nous avions été infecté par un étrange virus qui nous faisait régresser un peu. Je me suis jetée sur toi et tu m'as repoussé après"_ dit Sam, pas très fière de son comportement de l'époque.

_-"Quoi ? j'ai osé repousser tes avances ? Mais je suis idiot en fait !"_ s'écria Jack.

_-"Non, tu es un gentleman. Jamais tu n'oserais profiter de la situation"_ dit Sam en l'embrassement tendrement, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack.

_-"Dis-moi, je suis toujours en treillis à la base ?"_ demanda Jack après leur baiser.

_-"Oui, pourquoi cette question ?"_

_-"Parce que j'ai en tête une image de moi, t'embrassant mais je ne porte pas mon treillis."_

_-"Je t'ai sauté dessus à la sortie de la douche, c'est peut-être ça"_ dit Sam, avec un grand sourire. Sa mémoire se remettait en route doucement.

_-"Non c'est pas ça. Je porte un espèce de sweat-shirt jaune."_

_-"Je ne vois pas, mais tu dois confondre avec une autre femme"_ dit Sam, sans aucune rancœur. Elle savait qu'il avait été marié et qu'il avait dû avoir d'autres liaisons.

_-"Non, je suis sûr que c'est toi"_ dit Jack sûr de lui.

_-"Impossible, je m'en souviendrai si c'était moi. Tu ne crois pas ?"_

Jack hocha la tête puis il lui demanda si elle avait faim.

_-"Oui ça commence. Tu proposes quoi pour ce soir Chef ?"_ demanda-t-elle.

_-"Viens, allons à la cuisine, on trouvera bien quelque chose."_

Sam lui suivit à la cuisine et s'installa sur le plan de travail. Elle adorait le regarder faire.

Il avait repéré une quiche surgelée et préchauffa le four. Puis il se tourna vers Sam, et la trouva assise à bonne hauteur pour qu'il lui vole un baiser.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement, mais elle entoura sa nuque avec ses bras et l'attira à elle. Il se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance.

Il se retrouva vite emprisonné entre les jambes de Sam, qui les avait passées autour de sa taille. Il souleva le treillis de la jeune femme pour lui caresser le dos.

Elle se cambra pour que son bassin rencontre celui de Jack. Il sourit de la sentir rechercher le contact. Il avait réagi très vite à ses avances et ne pouvait plus lui cacher.

Il quitta sa bouche pour descendre vers sa gorge et sa poitrine, qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, sous l'effet des caresses.

Il tira le t-shirt de Sam vers le haut, pour lui retirer et dégager sa peau douce.

Il caressait ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge pendant que ses lèvres embrassaient son visage. Il se serra encore plus entre les jambes de Sam qui commençait déjà les va-et-vient avec son bassin.

_-"Tu me rends dingue à faire ça"_ grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

_-"Mais je ne fais rien... encore"_ dit-elle, avec un sourire espiègle tandis qu'elle quittait son dos pour caresser sa proéminence.

_-"Ah je vois, tu veux jouer à ça"_ dit Jack, en dégrafant le soutien-gorge de Sam.

Celle-ci commença à gémir quand il passa sa langue sur ses pointes durcies par le plaisir.

Elle lui agrippa les cheveux pour le forcer à remonter vers sa bouche et l'embrasser.

Il se laissa guider et il l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais été avant.

Jack avait des flashes en même temps, il revivait le moment où elle l'avait surpris à la sortie de la douche pour le forcer à lui faire l'amour, quelques années auparavant.

Il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer, il lui en parlerait après... Elle avait été sauvage avec lui et il se demandait comment il avait pu lui résister. Là pour le moment il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de la repousser, même si sa vie avait été menacée.

Elle lui avait retiré son t-shirt et lui caressait le dos d'une main, pendant que l'autre était restée entre eux deux. Elle avait collé sa poitrine contre la sienne et il adorait ça.

_-"Tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis combien de temps ?"_ lui demanda-t-il.

_-"Je ne sais pas, je ne compte pas, pourquoi ?"_ demanda Sam, s'écartant du corps de Jack pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_-"On dirait que tu es affamée et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire."_

_-"Tu ne te souviens pas mais moi si : ça fait des années que j'ai envie de toi !"_ dit-elle avant de se jeter sur sa bouche et reprendre ses caresses.

_-"Dans ce cas, montons dans ma chambre, on y sera plus à l'aise..."_ dit Jack en l'attrapant par les fesses pour la porter à l'étage. Elle avait raffermi sa prise autour de ses reins et de sa nuque pour qu'il ne porte pas tout son poids à bout de bras et elle en profitait pour lui déposer plein de baisers dans le cou.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Une fois dans la chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et resta un instant à l'admirer. Il profita d'avoir les mains libres pour défaire son jean. Le voyant faire, elle avait voulu faire pareil avec son treillis mais il l'en avait empêchée.

_-"Laisse-moi cet honneur ma douce."_

Et il grimpa à son tour sur le lit, se dirigea vers le ventre de Sam pour défaire sa ceinture, le bouton et enfin faire glisser la fermeture éclair, tout en embrassant son ventre. Ces baisers lui arrachèrent des petits cris. Jack sourit en l'entendant et commença à faire descendre le pantalon le long des cuisses fermes de Sam, et il accompagnait ses mains avec d'autres baisers délicats. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il remonta vers l'intimité de Sam et constata que celle-ci était fin prête à l'accueillir.

Il fit glisser ses doigts de chaque côté des hanches de Sam pour enlever la fine barrière de tissu puis il remonta ensuite entre ses jambes. Il commença par la caresser doucement et au moment d'approcher son visage, elle l'arrêta doucement : _"Si tu fais ça, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir sans toi..."_ dit-elle, le souffle court.

_-"Je m'en voudrais de te laisser en profiter toute seule."_ Et il retira rapidement son boxer pour la pénétrer.

Elle gémit doucement et pas assez longtemps pour inquiéter Jack, qui commença son ballet.

Il commença lentement, pour leur laisser le temps de s'adapter l'un à l'autre. Il accéléra en sentant sa partenaire faire de même.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, ça avait été beaucoup plus rapide que prévu. Les années de frustration y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose.

Il s'allongea à côté de Sam, après quelques instants et elle se lova contre lui, en lui caressant le ventre.

Il se rappela que le four était allumé quand il entendit le ventre de Sam crier famine.

Jack se releva doucement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne :_ "Je vais mettre la quiche au four et je reviens."_ Il enfila son boxer rapidement et sorti un t-shirt de sa commode.

Sam se tourna vers lui pour le regarder partir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et ils attaquèrent la seconde manche après que Sam lui ait demandé combien de temps ils avaient devant eux. Comme il avait répondu vingt minutes, elle l'avait invité à s'allonger près d'elle et elle le chevaucha, après l'avoir déshabillé à nouveau.

Cette étreinte fut plus longue que la première et ils avaient à peine terminé quand l'horloge du four sonna.

Jack se leva pour remettre son boxer et son t-shirt et proposa une chemise à Sam, pour se couvrir le temps du dîner.

Elle accepta et enfila son string en dentelle sous la chemise de Jack.

Pendant le dîner, il lui parla de ses souvenirs remontés à la surface. Elle était ravie que sa mémoire revienne, surtout s'il s'agissait de leur lien affectif.

_-"Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à l'excitation ou à la vue de ton corps nu mais dans tous les cas, c'est bénéfique ! C'est ta copine qui va être contente !"_ s'exclama Jack.

Sam se rembrunit et lui déclara :_ "Il est hors de question que tu en parles à Janet."_

_-"Bien entendu ma douce, je ne suis pas si bête"_ dit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant, elle adorait le contact de la peau de Jack sur la sienne.

_-"Je te propose de prendre le dessert là-haut"_ lui dit Jack au creux de l'oreille.

Elle sentait une nouvelle vague de désir l'envahir et ne put qu'être d'accord.

Il l'invita à monter l'attendre le temps pour lui de fermer la maison. Elle décida de prendre une douche rapide mais elle ne resta pas seule longtemps.

Il prit possession de son corps une fois de plus et restèrent un moment sous le jet d'eau tiède. Sam quitta la cabine en premier pour se sécher.

Elle se glissa entre les draps quelques instants plus tard et Jack ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.

_-"Jack, tu dors de quel côté ?"_

_-"Au milieu donc mets-toi où tu veux, ça m'ira bien"_ dit -il en souriant.

_-"Oh mais je peux te laisser seul cette nuit si tu veux, il y a un lit de libre à côté"_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Certainement pas ! Maintenant que tu es dans mon lit, tu y restes ! A tout jamais"_ et il se coucha sur elle, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir loin de lui.

Il commença à la caresser sous les draps et elle lui demanda, entre deux baisers dans son cou :_ "Tu as encore la force ?"_

Il grogna et se glissa également entre les draps. Il lui prouva une nouvelle fois son endurance, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla en premier et senti une présence à ses côtés. Un peu surpris, il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec son second.

Il avait dû la réveiller en bougeant car elle lui sourit en ouvrant les yeux et commença à lui caresser le torse sous les draps.

_-"Carter, je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?"_ demanda Jack, en soulevant les draps pour vérifier quelque chose "Et entièrement nue en plus ?"

_-"Tu m'as déjà fait le coup de l'amnésie, ça ne prend plus Jack"_ répondit Sam, en souriant.

Il détourna la tête quand elle voulu l'embrasser.

_-"Je suis sérieux Carter ! Je vais aller prendre une douche, vous en prendrez une froide ensuite, le temps que je nous prépare du café"_ dit Jack en se levant du lit et se rendant compte qu'il était nu comme un ver. _"Ensuite, vous m'expliquerez ce qui s'est passé !"_

Il était furieux, non pas de la trouver dans son lit au réveil mais de ne pas savoir comment elle y était arrivée. Il ne se souvenait de rien, même s'il avait été assez ivre pour faire une bêtise, il s'en souviendrai un minimum...

En regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte de la date : mercredi.

Impossible, sa montre ne fonctionnait plus. Il avait eu Carter au téléphone vendredi, avant de donner son dernier rapport à Hammond. Puis, il était parti avec SG-1 et Jacob, pour une traduction.

Cependant, il ne se souvenait de rien après cela. Comment était-il rentré chez lui ? Sam avait dû le raccompagner, puisqu'elle était là... Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il prit une douche rapide et enfila le treillis qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il devait boire un café avant d'affronter Carter.

Sam de son côté avait rassemblé ses affaires et s'était enfermée dans la chambre d'ami, le temps qu'il libère la douche. Elle était très intelligente et perspicace habituellement, mais elle était perdue là.

Quand elle l'entendit descendre, elle se rua dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et tenter de rassembler des pensées cohérentes.

Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle revivait sans cesse l'extraordinaire nuit passée avec Jack et se dit finalement, que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et se permit de craquer tant qu'elle le pouvait. L'eau effacerait les traces de ses pleurs et elle ne pourrait plus se permettre de se laisser aller plus tard.

Jack était assis à sa table de salon, un air perplexe sur le visage.

Il avait servi un café à son second, la tasse était à la place qu'avait occupée Sam les jours précédents. Il s'en était douté quand il avait reconnu l'ordinateur de la jeune femme sur la table. Il avait aussi trouvé leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de sa cuisine. Il se dit quand ça avait dû être torride entre eux et il en fut d'autant plus contrarié qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Sam s'avança vers lui, d'un pas hésitant.

_-"Carter, asseyez-vous, je pense que nous devons parler. Enfin, surtout vous"_ dit-il sans la regarder mais il tendit son bras vers elle. Elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'au bout de bras, il y avait son doigt, dans une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle rougit de honte en attrapant son sous-vêtement. Elle le fourra dans sa poche de treillis.

_-"Merci, Monsieur"_ dit-elle, la tête dans sa tasse.

_-"Bon, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'être allé dans une base Tok'ra avec votre... Hum, avec Jacob et SG-1. C'était vendredi. Si je me fie à ma montre, nous sommes mercredi. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'éclairer ?"_

Sam souffla un bon coup et lui raconta tout en détails, jusqu'à la veille, dans l'après-midi.

Jack avait grogné à quelques reprises mais ne l'avait pas coupée dans son récit.

_-"D'accord, très bien. C'était la partie facile ça"_ dit Jack, se redressant sur sa chaise.

_-"Pardon Monsieur ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui, c'était la partie facile de vos explications. Maintenant, on va attaquer le noyau sensible du problème : comment nous sommes-nous retrouvés au lit alors que le général nous a sermonné pas plus tard qu'hier ?"_

_-"Nous avons parlé de nos sentiments et une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai quitté Pete pour entamer une histoire, avec vous"_ avoua Sam.

_-"Oui mettez-moi ça sur le dos, c'est tellement pratique étant donné que je ne me rappelle de rien !"_ hurla Jack, se levant de la table.

Sam voulait se défendre mais il avait l'air tellement en colère qu'elle resta sans voix.

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et l'agrippa par les épaules, tellement fort qu'elle avait maintenant peur de lui.

_-"Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que c'est l'absolue vérité !"_

_-"C'est la vérité Monsieur, je vous le jure. Mais j'étais d'accord, après avoir émis quelques réserves."_

Il la relâcha et elle se frotta là où il l'avait tenue. Elle sentait encore la marque de ses doigts dans sa chair.

_-"Excusez-moi Carter"_ dit Jack, la voyant faire.

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre.

_-"Nous risquons tous les deux la cour martiale, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Ce qui NOUS est passé par la tête !"_ finit-il par lui dire, se rasseyant à table, avec elle.

Là encore, Sam préféra garder le silence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

_-"Bon, Carter je ne vous jette pas dehors mais je voudrai rester seul un moment avant de décider quoi faire"_ déclara Jack après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Sam se leva, récupéra ses affaires éparpillées à droite à gauche et monta faire son sac, tout ça dans le silence le plus religieux.

Jack la regarda faire et était peiné de voir son beau visage si triste. Il savait qu'il la faisait atrocement souffrir et s'en voulait mais devait faire le point, seul.

Elle quitta la maison du colonel sans un mot, sûre que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Elle était en train de vivre son pire cauchemar.

Jack se leva de sa chaise et se décida à ranger un peu ses affaires. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit que la machine à laver avait tourné pendant la nuit. Il décida d'étendre le linge dehors. Il avait sorti le linge en vrac, mais en le mettant à sécher, il avait trouvé des vêtements féminins, ceux de Carter. Il secoua la tête et les accrocha avec les autres.

Il rentra ensuite chez lui et s'installa dans son canapé, pour y réfléchir.

Sam, elle, était rentrée et s'était jetée dans son canapé. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle avait ruiné sa carrière et une potentielle relation avec Jack, tout ça en moins d'une semaine.

Elle s'était endormie sur son canapé et la sonnerie de son portable la réveilla. Elle décrocha sans regarder et dit : _"Carter."_

_-"Carter, c'est moi. Débriefing avec le général Hammond dans trente minutes. Soyez ponctuelle"_ dit Jack, assez distant.

_-"Très bien, mon colonel"_ répondit-elle, en pensant "Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'arriver en retard !"

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se donner une apparence normale avant de quitter son domicile.

Elle se présenta au général Hammond avec cinq minutes d'avance, comme à son habitude.

Daniel et Teal'c se joignirent à elle quelques instants plus tard. Jack brillait par son absence, comme toujours.

_-"Tu es avec lui depuis dimanche et il trouve le moyen d'être en retard à son propre briefing ?"_ demanda Daniel à Sam, avec un grand sourire.

_-"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne sais rien. Il s'est réveillé ce matin avec toute sa mémoire. Je suis rentrée chez moi et il m'a appelée ensuite pour me donner l'heure de rendez-vous. Je n'en sais pas plus"_ répondit Sam.

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, mais elle ne disait pas non plus toute la vérité.

Jack se présenta avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. Le général Hammond était dans son bureau quand il fit son entrée.

_-"Colonel, je suis très tolérant concernant votre manque de ponctualité mais quand il s'agit d'un débriefing que vous prévoyez, faites un effort !"_ le sermonna Hammond.

_-"Euh oui, excusez-moi mon général, j'ai été distrait par une note que je me suis laissé à moi-même..."_ dit Jack, cherchant à capter le regard de Sam. Celle-ci regardait partout, sauf dans sa direction.

Il la comprenait finalement : ils avaient couché ensemble et au petit matin, il l'avait mise à la porte de chez lui. A sa place à elle, il serait furieux. Mais c'était une femme douce et gentille, pas un vieux ronchon comme lui.

_-"Bon, on va faire bref. J'avais perdu la mémoire, je l'ai retrouvée, tout le monde est content. Fin de l'histoire"_ dit Jack, à une vitesse folle.

_-"Non colonel, pas fin de l'histoire ! Je vais appeler le Dr Fraiser et on va reprendre depuis le moment où vous avez quitté la base avec le major !"_ dit fermement Hammond.

_-"Mon général, je vais aller chercher le Dr Fraiser, si vous voulez"_ proposa Sam, afin de sortir un peu de la pièce.

_-"Très bien, mais faites vite major"_ répondit le général.

Sam quitta la salle de débriefing au pas de course pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle utilisa les escaliers pour monter les cinq étages la séparant du bureau de Janet.

Elle frappa à la porte, salua son amie et lui annonça que le général demandait sa présence.

Janet répondit au salut de son amie et se leva pour la suivre. Janet allait prendre de ses nouvelles quand elle vit son amie lui passer devant et essuyer ses yeux rapidement. Janet conserva le silence jusqu'à son arrivée auprès du général. Elle salua les hommes présents et prit sa place habituelle autour de la table.

Elle se demandait si les autres sentaient l'ambiance électrique de la pièce ou si elle se faisait des idées.

_-"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'aimerais savoir en détail ce qu'il s'est passé depuis votre départ de la base, colonel"_ demanda le général Hammond.

_-"Non pas que je refuse de vous répondre mon général mais je me souviens être parti avec Jacob vendredi et je me souviens de mon réveil ce matin. Rien d'autre"_ déclara Jack, en essayant de ne pas penser à Samantha Carter nue dans son lit... C'était peine perdue puisqu'elle était juste à côté de lui et il sentait presque la chaleur de son corps.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

La Porte des Etoiles se mit en marche à ce moment précis et Sam sauta sur ses pieds pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle, le colonel O'Neill et le général Hammond sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le sergent Harriman leur annonça qu'il avait reçu un code Tok'ra.

_-"Ouvrez l'iris sergent"_ ordonna le général, espérant voir son ami Jacob franchir la porte.

Ce fut le cas et Jack se dit "Je suis un homme mort".

Sam descendit en salle d'embarquement et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

_-"Sammy chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ?"_

_-"Mais rien Papa, je suis juste contente de te voir"_ dit Sam, en levant son visage triste vers son père.

Jacob y lut de la détresse mais ne fit aucun commentaire devant le reste du groupe qui arrivait pour le saluer. Il aurait bien le temps de parler à sa fille plus tard.

_-"Retournons en salle de débriefing"_ proposa Hammond, après avoir serré la main de son ami.

Une fois installé, Jacob annonça qu'il avait découvert des informations intéressantes sur l'artefact. Mais Jack le coupa vite pour dire :_ "C'est bon Jacob, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. N'en parlons plus."_

Jacbo leva un sourcil puis Selmak prit la parole : _"Ainsi donc vous avez ouvert votre cœur et l'avez laissé parler ?"_

_-"Je n'en sais rien, je ne me souviens plus de ma période d'amnésie. C'est assez étrange non ?"_

_-"Selmak, nous y reviendrons plus tard si ça ne vous gêne pas. J'aimerais prendre les faits dans leur globalité et ça commence par le récit du major Carter"_ proposa le général.

Sam remua un peu sur son siège et adopta un ton froid et clinique de scientifique pour exposer les faits avouables.

Elle commença son récit par le dimanche et les quelques courses qu'ils avaient faits. Elle n'omit pas le moment du paiement, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde sauf elle.

Elle avait tout noté dans un journal de bord, elle n'avait donc qu'à tout relire. Elle avait noté chacun de leurs faits et gestes, incluant la sortie au centre commercial et sa dispute avec Pete. Elle avait bien sûr mis de côté sa conversation avec Jack et leurs ébats. Elle avait brodé la soirée de la veille, évoquant les flashes de souvenirs du colonel O'Neill, soit-disant pendant un épisode des Simpsons.

_-"Dis donc Sam, tu en as regardé, des épisodes..."_ dit Daniel pour la taquiner un peu.

Elle le fusilla du regard et déclara froidement : _"Oui, tellement que je ne peux plus voir cette série en peinture !"_

Daniel déglutit difficilement face au ton et à la répartie de son amie.

_-"Tu l'as pas volée celle-là Daniel ! Bien joué Carter"_ dit Jack avec un sourire. Sam ne l'avait même pas regardé.

_-"Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce matin, le colonel s'est réveillé avec toute sa mémoire et s'est interrogé sur ma présence dans sa maison"_ déclara finalement Sam.

_-"Et c'est tout ?"_ demanda Jacob.

_-"Après m'avoir offert un café, le colonel m'a prié de partir. Ce que j'ai fait"_ dit Sam, froidement.

Jacob comprenait mieux le malaise, Jack était désorienté et avait dû être brusque avec sa fille.

_-"Colonel, vous parliez d'une note que vous vous êtes laissé. Peut-on savoir ce qu'elle disait ?"_ demanda Hammond.

_-"Rien de bien passionnant. J'avais noté des choses dans mon journal de bord mais c'est beaucoup moins brillant que celui du major, croyez-moi"_ dit Jack, se tournant vers son second.

Sam tourna la tête dans sa direction mais le regarda pas.

_-"Je vois. Dr Fraiser, qu'en pensez-vous ?"_ demanda ensuite le général.

_-"Il faudra que j'examine le colonel et que je lui pose des questions pour approfondir mon diagnostic mais une perte de mémoire comme la sienne s'accompagne souvent d'un retour rapide à la normale. Je ne suis pas surprise"_ déclara Janet.

_-"Jacob, à ton tour de nous expliquer ta théorie"_ l'invita Hammond.

_-"Merci Georges. J'ai reçu une aide considérable du Dr Jackson et de Teal'c dans cette histoire. La connaissance de la langue des anciens de Daniel est inestimable. Le décryptage de Sam aussi nous a été très utile"_ déclara Jacob.

Sam sourit à Daniel en entendant ça. Daniel lui rendit son sourire et Teal'c hocha la tête, content de voir que ses amis faisaient la paix.

Jacob se leva pour se mettre face à l'assemblée et Selmak prit la parole.

_-"Quoi qu'il en soit, Jacob et moi en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que l'engin avait été trafiqué par Ba'al mais, il n'avait pas prévu que le gène des anciens de Jack déclencherait un mécanisme de protection en même temps qu'il se mettrait en marche. Jack nous a sauvés d'une éradication en règle. Toute la Tok'ra vous en sera éternellement reconnaissante."_

Selmak se dirigea vers Jack pour lui serrer la main et Jacob reprit le contrôle pour dire : _"Pour le folklore, je laisse la parole au Dr Jackson."_

_-"Merci"_ dit ce dernier en se levant à son tour.

Sam et Jack avaient entendu ce que Jacob avait dit au début du débriefing et se sentaient mal d'avance.

Daniel avait senti le malaise et essaya de minimiser en prenant une approche très critique de l'objet.

_-"Il semblerait que les anciens aient créé cet objet pour l'utiliser sur des humains prétendant à l'ascension. Il s'agissait de définir ou redéfinir leurs priorités sur Terre et s'assurer de la pureté de leur âme. S'ils finissaient par ouvrir leur cœur ou faire pénitence de leurs mauvaises actions, alors les anciens leur rendaient leur mémoire, non altérée"_ expliqua Daniel.

_-"Reste à savoir ce que vous avez réussi comme épreuve colonel"_ dit le général, se doutant un peu de ce qui avait dû se passer.

_-"Et en quoi est-ce important mon général ?"_ demanda Jack.

Tout le monde, sauf Sam, le dévisagea.

_-"Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ? J'avais perdu la mémoire, j'ai sauvé plein de Tok'ra et j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs, pas besoin d'épiloguer. Aller, on passe à autre chose"_ décréta Jack.

_-"Major Carter, avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?"_ demanda doucement le général pour la forcer à parler.

Jack avait discrètement saisi la main de Sam sous la table et s'employait à la serrer de toutes ses forces pour la pousser au silence. Il relâcha la pression quand elle serra les dents au point qu'il voyait sa mâchoire contractée sous la douleur.

_-"Non mon général. J'ai avoué au colonel que j'avais rompu avec mon ami, suite au scandale de l'après-midi et il m'a proposé son aide au cas où Pete ferait des histoires par la suite. C'est tout"_ affirma Sam, regardant le général droit dans les yeux.

Tout le monde avait eu le souffle coupé quand elle avait annoncé sa rupture avec Pete. Un éclaircissement en plus pour Jacob.

_-"Sam, vous pouvez compter sur moi aussi en cas de problème"_ lui dit Daniel, se levant pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Jack, qui caressait à présent le dos de la main de Sam, relâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme.

Sam n'avait pas la force de se lever et Daniel le comprit. Il posa juste sa main sur l'épaule douloureuse de Sam. Cette dernière avait toujours mal suite à sa conversation musclée du matin avec le colonel.

Elle grimaça quand il posa sa main sur son épaule et Janet s'en rendit compte.

_-"Tu as mal quelque part Sam ?"_ demanda le médecin.

_-"Des courbatures, suite à la séance de boxe dans le garage du colonel. Pas de quoi s'affoler"_ répondit Sam, d'un ton neutre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

_-"Bon, je pense que cette semaine a été riche en émotion. Vous allez tous prendre le reste de la semaine et la semaine suivante pour vous reposer, loin de cette base"_ insista le général à l'intention de Sam. Il savait qu'elle risquait de venir au labo pour ses recherches et il voulait qu'elle se repose.

Jacob se leva en même temps que les autres et se rapprocha de sa fille. Elle semblait avoir mal à la main gauche mais rangeait ses affaires avec soin, comme à son habitude. Tout le monde quitta la pièce. Jack resta un instant sur le seuil, à l'observer mais se détourna quand Jacob s'approcha d'elle. Le père de Sam avait repéré son manège. Il se dit que décidément, sa fille avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, et réciproquement.

_-"Ma chérie, tu es sûre que ça va ?"_

_-"Oui bien entendu."_

_-"Sammy, tu as quitté ton petit ami après avoir passé un long moment seule avec Jack. Je me plais à croire qu'il s'est déclaré et que vous allez trouver une solution pour être ensemble"_ lui dit son père, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Sam se détourna de son père et porta les mains à sa bouche. Elle tournait le dos au bureau du général, pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer s'il sortait de son bureau.

Mais le général aussi l'observait depuis qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Il savait que Samantha Carter était une femme forte et qu'elle ne trahirait jamais son colonel, mais elle restait une femme amoureuse et ses sentiments reprendraient le dessus sur sa raison un jour ou l'autre. Hammond voulut avancer, mais Jacob l'arrêta d'un geste. Son regard fit comprendre à son ami qu'il ne le laisserait pas briser la carrière de sa fille.

Sam n'avait pas conscience de leur échange ni de la présence du général sur le pas de la porte.

_-"Papa, ne parlons pas de ça, veux-tu ?"_

_-"Ne pas parler que quoi ma chérie ?"_

_-"Des sentiments qui nous lient le colonel et moi. Nous savons tous deux que c'est impossible sans changer radicalement nos carrières respectives et sans risquer la cour martiale si nous voulons laisser les choses telles quelles. Nous avons fait le choix le plus rationnel : nous contenter d'être amis"_ déclara Sam, en pleurant.

Sur ces paroles, le général rentra discrètement dans son bureau en poussant la porte.

Jacob en profita pour aller serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se retourna, enfoui sa tête contre le torse de son père et laissa les larmes sortir.

Daniel, Teal'c et Jack attendaient Sam dans son labo, pour mettre en place une sortie commune. Jack avait essayé de les en dissuader car il voulait parler avec Sam, mais Daniel était tellement obstiné que Jack avait eu peur d'éveiller les soupçons s'il bloquait trop cette petite réunion.

Inquiet de ne pas la voir arriver, Jack décida d'aller la chercher. Il se doutait qu'elle était toujours en bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la salle qu'il avait quitté peu de temps auparavant, il trouva Sam pleurant dans les bras de son père. Se sachant responsable de son chagrin, son coeur se brisa.

Il ne voulait pas les déranger mais Jacob le fusilla du regard quand il le vit là. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa fille et quitta la pièce. Au passage, il bouscula Jack qui ne releva pas.

Sam termina de ranger ses affaires et voulut quitter la pièce par l'autre escalier mais en fut empêchée par Jack.

_-"Sam, écoutes, on doit se parler mais pas ici. Est-ce que tu veux bien passer chez moi ce soir ?"_ demanda Jack, plein d'espoir.

_-"Je n'ai pas très envie mon colonel. C'est trop dur"_ déclara Sam, s'empêchant de pleurer.

_-"Je sais ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on mette les choses à plat, s'il te plaît, ma chérie"_ plaida Jack, tout doucement pour n'être entendu que par elle.

_-"D'accord"_ soupira-t-elle, encore surprise par ce petit nom.

_-"Viens avec moi, maintenant, Daniel a une idée folle pour les vacances et pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec lui"_ dit Jack, en la poussant devant lui, hors de la salle.

Sam et Jack arrivèrent dans le labo de Sam et trouvèrent Teal'c et Daniel, sagement assis dans le petit canapé.

Ils se levèrent quand Sam entra. Daniel prit la parole :_ "Sam, que dirais-tu d'aller passer les vacances dans le chalet de Jack ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas trop Daniel"_ répondit Sam._ "On ne va quand même pas laisser Teal'c tout seul à la base ?!"_

_-"Il a eu l'accord du général pour nous accompagner"_ dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

Sam tourna la tête vers son ami et leva un sourcil, sceptique.

_-"C'est vrai Teal'c ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"En effet major Carter"_ déclara le jaffa en hochant la tête.

Sam était partagée. Elle s'aménagea une porte de secours en déclarant :_ "Je peux t'appeler plus tard pour te confirmer ça. J'ai envie de retourner à Malibu. Il faut que je voie ça avant de te donner une réponse."_

Comme ça, si la discussion avec Jack tournait mal, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle allait voir Lorna.

_-"Oui d'accord Sam. Bon, avec Teal'c on va se préparer, on part demain matin de bonne heure, hein Jack ?"_ dit Daniel.

Jack hocha la tête et les deux quittèrent la pièce. Jack s'approcha de Sam et lui murmura : _"Passe me voir vers 18h30, on parlera. Enfin, surtout moi"_ et il quitta le labo en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il devait passer par l'infirmerie, pour le check-up demandé par Janet.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Jacob était passé dire au revoir à sa fille car il devait repartir et lui conseilla de ne pas passer à côté de sa vie à cause d'un règlement. Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la Terre.

Sam quitta la base et rentra chez elle, préparer ses affaires en vue du séjour, au cas où. Elle déposa son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture et prit la direction de la maison de Jack. Elle arriva juste à l'heure.

_-"Tu es toujours si ponctuelle"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire en lui ouvrant la porte, avant qu'elle ne frappe.

Elle ne dit rien, lui sourit et entra suite à son invitation.

Elle trouva le couvert dressé pour deux sur la table du salon.

_-"Tu attends quelqu'un pour le dîner ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je passe si tôt ?"_ demanda Sam avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Jack lui tendit un soda light et lui dit avec son sourire le plus charmeur :_ "Si je t'ai demandé de passer c'était pour avoir plus de temps pour parler avec toi et tenter de te séduire à nouveau..."_

Puis il se pencha en avant et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

_-"Tout d'abord, excuse-moi pour ce matin. Ce n'était pas très galant de ma part de te mettre dehors après avoir passé la nuit avec toi"_ s'excusa Jack en la guidant le salon, une main dans son dos.

Sam s'installa dans un fauteuil, près du canapé où Jack prit place. Elle garda le silence.

_-"J'ai dû sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose car a priori, je me suis relevé pour remplir mon journal de bord et me laisser un mémo. Tu devais dormir à ce moment-là car tu ne m'en as pas parlé"_ dit Jack en allumant son ordinateur.

Sam hocha la tête car elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait mentionné une note ou même son journal de bord. Il lui lut ce qu'il s'était écrit :

"Cher Jack,

Je t'écris - enfin je m'écris à moi-même... Je suis un peu perdu et j'espère que tu suivras mon raisonnement.

Bref, je t'écris pour te raconter ce que mon journal de bord ne peut contenir. Je pense que ta mémoire me revient et au fur et à mesure, j'ai l'impression de disparaitre. Si jamais j'ai vu juste, tu ne te souviendras pas de moi. Ni d'elle.

Enfin, elle si, puisque tu la connais bien mais tu ne te souviendras pas de ce que nous avons partagé, elle et moi.

Elle m'a confié les sentiments qui vous unissent et je dois te dire que tu es idiot.

J'ai décidé de lui proposer de vivre enfin une histoire avec moi. Comme elle est droite et pleine de principe, elle refuse d'enfreindre les règles et elle est paralysée par la peur de l'inconnu.

J'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laisser une chance et voir où cette histoire nous conduirait.

Si ça marche et j'en suis persuadé, à toi de faire le nécessaire pour ne pas mettre en péril sa brillante carrière et officialiser les choses.

Il y a tellement de passion en elle et son âme est tellement pure, qu'elle illumine ma vie même en pleine nuit. Elle éclipse l'astre lunaire par sa beauté et ne cesse de me surprendre.

Protège-la, aime-la et chéri-la pour le restant de tes jours.

J'ai vécu la plus merveilleuse des nuits d'amour de ma vie - et de la tienne, j'en suis sûr !

Je te la confie, ne la brise pas.

PS : parle-lui du baiser de la boucle...

Jack O'Neill."

Sam avait pleuré en entendant les mots du colonel avec lequel elle avait passé la nuit.

Jack s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

_-"Je suis obligé de me croire, je n'ai pas pris la peine de m'écrire ça pour te laisser partir"_ lui dit-il.

_-"Mais tu as été tellement froid ce matin, ça m'a glacé le sang"_ dit Sam, avec peine.

_-"Je sais, ma douce et crois bien que je le regrette. Mais il y a eu une parenthèse dans ma vie et j'étais vraiment confus. Je t'appelle pour mon mot de passe, tu es loin et tu me manques, ensuite je pars avec ton père et je te retrouve nue dans mon lit. La vision était délicieuse mais ne me souvenant pas de la veille, j'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une connerie."_

_-"Oui vu comme ça, c'est certain que tu as dû te poser des questions"_ admit Sam, en souriant.

_-"J'avais besoin de faire le point mais chaque fibre de mon corps me disait que je devais te croire quand tu disais que je t'avais convaincue de nous laisser une chance. Et j'ai trouvé mon mémo dans l'ordinateur. J'ai appelé le général pour le briefing, quand j'ai vu dans mon journal de bord qu'on l'avait tenu informé de l'évolution de mon état."_

_-"Et tu m'as appelé ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui, je voulais t'entendre et te dire qu'on allait se voir vite. Tu me manquais déjà"_ déclara Jack, en embrassant les mains de Sam.

_-"Doucement Jack, les ascenseurs émotionnels, c'est pas mon truc. Je vais devoir te refaire confiance et après le coup de ce matin, ça ne va pas être facile. Je me suis donnée à toi et j'ai gagné quoi ? Un aller simple pour chez moi. Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plaît"_ implora Sam.

_-"Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce. Aller, viens dîner_" proposa Jack.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Il avait cuisiné un poulet rôti avec des haricots verts et une salade verte.

Il avait aussi acheté de la gelée bleue pour le dessert.

_-"Jack, parle-moi du "baiser de la boucle" s'il te plaît"_ demanda Sam pendant le dîner.

_-"Ah oui, bon euh tu te rappelles de la boucle temporelle ?"_ Et Sam hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

_-"En fait, Teal'c et moi avons pris quelques boucles de récréation. On a joué au golf à travers la Porte des étoiles et c'était génial !"_ dit Jack avec les yeux brillants._ "J'ai aussi fait de la poterie... Et j'ai donné ma démission à Hammond."_ Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. _"Tu t'es levée de ton siège pour me demander pourquoi. J'ai répondu que j'avais très envie de faire quelque chose et je t'ai embrassée"_ raconta Jack, fier de lui.

_-"C'était où ça ?"_

_-"En salle de contrôle, juste avant une nouvelle boucle. Mais tu as eu l'air d'apprécier, tu m'as rendu mon baiser et passé les mains dans la nuque"_ sourit Jack.

_-"Tu portais un sweat jaune ?"_

_-"Oui, comment le sais-tu ?"_ demanda Jack, surpris.

_-"Tu m'en as parlé mais comme je ne m'en souvenais pas, j'en ai déduit que tu confondais avec une autre femme"_ dit Sam avec un petit sourire.

_-"Comment te confondre avec une autre. J'ai dû m'en souvenir avant de redevenir moi-même..."_

Sam ne le laissa pas continuer et se leva pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Jack commença à caresser le dos de Sam mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste et lui dit : _"Tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de moi ce soir, Jack O'Neill."_

_-"Je suis encore puni pour ce matin, c'est ça ?"_ demanda-t-il en grognant.

_-"Pas du tout, mais je suis épuisée par la nuit dernière. Je suis sûrement moins endurante que toi malgré notre différence d'âge"_ gloussa Sam dans les bras de son colonel.

_-"Et tu me dis ça alors que je ne m'en rappelle pas, tu le fais exprès c'est ça ?"_

_-"Oui un peu mais je suis vraiment épuisée..."_

_-"Très bien, on se passera de dessert alors"_ déclara Jack.

_-"Tous les desserts ?"_ demanda Sam, se reculant pour faire face à son compagnon.

_-"Non, je ne te prive pas de gelée, j'ai un cœur tu sais"_ sourit Jack.

Plus tard, Sam passa un coup de fil à Daniel, pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait avec eux dans le Minnesota. Profitant du sérieux de la jeune femme, Jack lui faisait plein de bisous dans le cou pour la déconcentrer.

_-"On se donne rendez-vous chez Jack demain matin alors ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Jack ? Parce que c'est Jack maintenant ?"_ demanda Daniel, sans répondre à la question.

_-"Daniel, si nous partons tous dans son chalet, je suis sûre qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'utilise son prénom, au moins pour le séjour"_ dit Sam, se mordant la lèvre. Elle venait de se trahir. Mais c'était la faute de Jack, qui continuait d'explorer sa gorge.

L'entendant parler de lui avec Daniel, il releva la tête et acquiesça silencieusement à la proposition de Sam.

_-"Très bien, alors à demain matin Sam et bonne nuit"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Elle devrait être bonne. A demain Daniel"_ gloussa Sam en raccrochant le téléphone.

Sam prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains et le força à la regarder.

_-"Tu entends les bêtises que tu me fais dire Jack ?"_

_-"Ce n'est rien, Daniel nous embête déjà assez comme ça, il ne faut pas que ça change"_ lui dit Jack, redevenu sérieux.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, rangé la cuisine et fermé la maison, le couple monta se coucher.

Jack avait fini par être très persuasif et ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Sam devait reconnaître qu'il avait des arguments convaincants et elle n'avait pas trop de mal à se laisser aller avec lui. Son corps réagissait à la moindre caresse de Jack. Elle se rendit vite compte que c'était pareil de son côté à lui.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Sam avait mis son réveil pour se lever avant Jack et se préparer à partir avec ses amis.

Elle se leva rapidement à la première sonnerie, pendant que Jack grogna et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Sam avait eu le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller avant que Jack n'émerge en sursaut.

_-"Putain !"_ hurla-t-il dans son lit.

Sam arriva en courant dans la chambre et le trouva assis à se frotter le visage.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"_ demanda Sam, essoufflée.

_-"Je ne me suis pas réveillé et Daniel va arriver. S'il te trouve là, il va se douter de quelque chose !"_ grogna Jack.

_-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis douchée et habillée. Le café coule tranquillement dans la cafetière. Va te préparer, s'il arrive, je lui dirai que je t'ai réveillé en arrivant"_ dit Sam, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la força à se rallonger à côté de lui. Il entreprit de la déshabiller, pour lui dire bonjour à sa manière, lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre.

_-"Merde ! Je vais le tuer !"_ grogna Jack dans le cou de Sam.

_-"File sous la douche, je le gère"_ dit Sam, en embrassant une dernière fois son colonel.

Elle soupira d'aise, rajusta ses vêtements que Jack avait commencé à enlever et descendit ouvrir la porte.

_-"Salut les gars"_ s'écria Sam en trouvant Daniel et Teal'c sur le pas de la porte.

_-"Sam ? C'est toi qui ouvres la porte maintenant ?"_ demanda Daniel, les sourcils froncés.

_-"J'ai réveillé le colonel en arrivant. Je l'ai tiré du lit, il râle comme tu peux imaginer, mais là il doit être en train de se préparer"_ déclara Sam, en se décalant pour les laisser entrer.

_-"Hé bien, ça va être sympa la route avec lui dans ces conditions !"_ grogna Daniel, qui connaissait l'humeur de son ami au réveil.

_-"En effet"_ déclara seulement Teal'c.

_-"Le café va être prêt dans un instant, je vous sers ?"_ proposa Sam.

Tous deux acceptèrent et Sam fit le service pour eux quatre. Elle savait que Jack allait descendre sous peu et serait bien mieux disposé avec un café.

_-"Tu connais bien la maison Sam, on dirait"_ plaisanta Daniel.

Il n'avait pas entendu Jack arriver dans son dos. Ce dernier lui dit d'une voix ferme :_ "C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est restée ici plusieurs jours, Daniel."_

Daniel sursauta et déclara :_ "Jack ! En effet, je n'y avais pas pensé."_

Sam baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire.

Ils quittèrent la maison peu après.

Sam avait récupéré son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture et la bougea pour laisser le colonel sortir et se garer dans la rue, le temps de charger le véhicule. Sam se gara d'office dans l'allée, pour laisser sa voiture sur place. Jack décida que Sam monterait devant avec lui.

_-"Et pourquoi ça Jack ?"_ demanda Daniel, un peu contrarié.

_-"Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux notre Daniel !"_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Pas du tout mais je préfère monter devant"_ déclara Daniel.

_-"Carter monte devant avec moi parce que 1/ c'est une femme, on doit être galant, 2/ c'est un excellent copilote et 3/ parce que c'est moi qui conduis !"_ décréta Jack.

_-"Moi aussi je suis un bon copilote"_ déclara Daniel.

Sam ne voulant pas faire d'histoire, ouvrit la portière arrière pour monter mais la voyant faire, Jack lui prit le poignet pour la guider devant.

_-"Et tu sais lire une carte routière Daniel ?"_ demanda Jack, plantant son regard dans celui de l'archéologue, lâchant Sam en même temps.

_-"Euh... non. Mais pourquoi une carte, tu ne connais pas la route depuis le temps ?"_

_-"Si mais s'il y a des travaux et je préfère contourner, tout simplement Daniel !"_

Pendant que Jack et Daniel se disputaient, Sam et Teal'c étaient montés dans la voiture de Sam.

Celle-ci démarra en trombe et quitta la propriété de Jack.

_-"Ils me fatiguent ces deux-là..."_ souffla Sam, en s'éloignant.

_-"Je suis d'accord major Carter"_ répondit Teal'c, appréciant le calme de la voiture de sport de Sam.

Jack et Daniel avaient été pris par surprise et mirent quelques instants à comprendre que Sam et Teal'c étaient partis. Ils chargèrent les derniers sacs dans le coffre.

_-"Bravo Daniel,tu as gagné, ils sont partis !"_ gronda Jack.

_-"C'est autant ta faute que la mienne Jack !"_ riposta Daniel.

_-"Bon monte, on va essayer de les rattraper"_ lui cria Jack en montant dans sa voiture.

Une fois installé, Daniel demanda : _"On va les rattraper vite, non ?"_

_-"Daniel, Sam conduit une voiture de sport et elle semble furieuse ! Elle se dirige vers l'autoroute, je vais faire mon max mais de toute façon, elle sera bloquée à un moment ou un autre. Elle connait la direction mais elle n'a pas l'adresse."_

Après quelques minutes de silence, Daniel se décida à faire le premier pas :

_-"Jack, je suis désolé"_ dit Daniel, penaud.

_-"Moi aussi"_ avoua Jack, inquiet pour ses amis.

Il savait que Sam était bonne conductrice mais elle avait peu dormi la veille et était énervée à cause d'eux. Elle était avec Teal'c, elle ne risquait donc rien si elle s'arrêtait quelque part.

Daniel proposa d'appeler ses amis dans l'autre voiture mais personne ne répondit.

Sam avait quitté Colorado Springs, dans les limites hautes de vitesse. Elle avait gagné l'autoroute rapidement et décida de roule le plus longtemps possible avant de faire le plein. Elle voulait semer Jack le temps de se calmer.

Teal'c proposa de prendre le volant après le plein à Denver, pour que Sam se repose un peu. Elle lui avait indiqué les grandes lignes de l'itinéraire. Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion que Jack : après une bonne partie du trajet, elle serait coincée, elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse du chalet et de toute façon, ils en avaient pour de longues heures de route.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Arrivés près de Lincoln, Sam proposa de s'arrêter un moment et d'appeler leurs amis.

Teal'c conduisait sans se fatiguer depuis de longues heures mais fut enchanté de cette proposition. Sam avait pu dormir un peu, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Sam proposa à Teal'c de se garer sur le parking d'un fast-food et elle appela Jack sur son portable.

Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

_-"Mon colonel ? C'est Carter"_ se présenta-t-elle au téléphone.

_-"Où êtes-vous ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre avec Daniel ?"_ lui demanda Jack, inquiet.

_-"Nous sommes à Lincoln, on va faire une pause, vous êtes loin ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui, on est encore à 45 min de Lincoln, on vous rejoins. On verra pour le dîner. On fera le point pour la nuit à ce moment-là."_

Jack raccrocha et expliqua la situation à Daniel.

_-"Elle a 45 min d'avance sur nous ? C'est une plaisanterie ?"_ demanda Daniel.

_-"Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait une voiture de sport, elle ne plaisante pas avec la vitesse !"_

_-"Jack, je peux te poser une question sérieuse ? Sans que tu te fâches ?"_ demanda Daniel à son ami.

_-"Hum... poses ta question, on verra bien..."_ soupira Jack, sachant quel était le sujet que Daniel voulait aborder avec lui.

_-"Crois-tu qu'un jour il se passera quelque chose entre Sam et toi ?"_

_-"Écoutes, Sam est une femme merveilleuse mais nous avons nos carrières et un boulot en or. Je ne veux pas risquer ça"_ dit Jack, sentant bien que ses arguments ne tenaient pas la route.

_-"Mais on s'en fout de tout ça, vous vous aimez et c'est le principal !"_ s'écria Daniel.

_-"Daniel, tu me connais bien et tu sais qu'elle a un sacré caractère. Tu crois que ça peut marcher nous deux ?"_

_-"Si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne saurez jamais !"_

_-"Dois-je te rappeler qu'on fait voiture à part parce qu'elle en avait marre de nous entendre nous engueuler ? Et en plus, Teal'c l'a suivie... ça en dit long pour la suite..."_

_-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne craint rien avec lui !"_

_-"Je préfère la savoir seule avec lui qu'avec toi !"_ dit Jack en riant _"S'ils se font agresser, je ne donne pas cher de la peau des mecs..."_

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Sam et Teal'c avaient mis leur à profit. Ils avaient fait un tour dans une galerie marchande et avaient acheté des provisions en vue du voyage. Ils quittaient le centre-ville pour rejoindre la voiture de Sam, un peu plus loin.

Sam avait repéré un groupe d'hommes qui buvaient un verre à la terrasse d'un bar et la regardait avancer dans leur direction.

L'un d'eux avait voulu se lever pour l'aborder mais avait été rattrapé par ses amis, quand ceux-ci avaient vu Teal'c parler avec la jeune femme. Elle sourit à Teal'c et passa son bras sous le sien.

_-"Un problème major Carter ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Non, mais il y a des hommes qui me fixent et je préfère leur faire comprendre que je suis lourdement armée"_ dit Sam en riant.

Un gros 4X4 s'arrêta à leur hauteur et la fenêtre côté conducteur descendit doucement.

_-"Dites, je cherche un costaud d'alien accompagné d'une ravissante blonde, au volant d'une Mustang rouge décapotable, vous ne les auriez pas vu par hasard ?"_ demanda Jack, d'une voix suave.

_-"Colonel O'Neill ! C'est une joie de vous voir"_ lui dit Teal'c pendant que Sam lui souriait.

_-"On pousse jusqu'à Des Moines pour dîner et dormir ?"_ proposa Jack.

_-"Oui si vous voulez. Je vais remettre de l'essence et on y va"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Moi aussi je dois passer à la station"_ pensa Jack, à voix haute._ "Vous êtes garés loin Carter ?"_

_-"Non, juste à un bloc."_

_-"Montez tous les deux, on va vous déposer à la voiture et vous me suivrez"_ dit Jack.

Après avoir fait le plein des deux véhicules, Jack prit la tête du convoi.

Sam avait reprit le volant et chantait doucement, au son de l'autoradio.

_-"Je ne savais pas que vous chantiez major Carter"_ déclara Teal'c après plusieurs morceaux.

_-"Je chante faux, je sais mais j'adore les vieux tubes des années 80, cette radio est géniale !"_ gloussa Sam.

_-"C'est rare de vous voir aussi heureuse, ça me fait plaisir"_ dit son copilote.

Sam ne répondit rien et se concentra sur la route.

Arrivés à Des Moines, Jack se gara sur le parking d'un motel où il avait l'habitude de s'arrêter quand il allait dans le Minnesota.

Il descendit et fut rejoint par ses amis, à la réception.

_-"Bonjour M. O'Neill"_ lui dit la réceptionniste avec un grand sourire.

_-"Bonjour Kate, comment allez-vous ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Très bien, et vous ? Vous allez à la pêche avec des amis ?"_ demanda la jeune femme sans perdre son sourire.

_-"Oui. Est-ce que vous auriez des chambres de libre pour ce soir ?"_

_-"Il m'en reste trois"_ annonça la jeune femme.

_-"Parfait, on les prend"_ déclara Daniel.

_-"Parfait ? Daniel, nous sommes quatre et il n'y a que trois chambres..."_

_-"Je dors avec Teal'c. Sam et vous prendrez chacun une chambre. A moins que vous ne vouliez partager avec Sam et que Teal'c et moi prenions les individuelles..."_

_-"Vous dormirez avec Teal'c, ça ira très bien comme ça"_ dit Jack et se tournant vers Kate :_ "On prend les trois chambres Kate."_

Jack insista pour payer les chambres et déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre respective et la réceptionniste leur remis deux cartes magnétiques par chambre.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Jack envoya un sms à Sam :

"Envie de passer la nuit avec toi. Si tu es OK, donne-moi ta 2nde carte..."

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors pour aller dîner, Sam donna discrètement sa carte à Jack. Ce dernier sourit, elle aussi avait envie d'être avec lui.

Ils dînèrent rapidement dans un fast-food à côté du motel et Daniel annonça qu'il allait se coucher, la route l'avait épuisé. Teal'c le suivit de près, il avait conduit longtemps et avait aussi besoin de repos.

_-"Pas de bêtises les gars, hein ?"_ dit Daniel en laissant Jack et Sam en tête à tête.

_-"Daniel..."_ soupira Jack.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Jack proposa à Sam d'aller boire un verre à côté et celle-ci accepta, contente d'avoir un semblant de vie normale avec son colonel.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, seuls tous les deux.

_-"Jack, je suis épuisée. Je veux bien qu'on passe la nuit ensemble mais je voudrai dormir..."_ dit Sam, n'osant pas relever la tête.

_-"Bien entendu mon cœur, tout ce que tu voudras"_ dit Jack en lui souriant. Lui aussi était fatigué.

_-"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"_

_-"Pour... quoi ?"_ demanda Jack, ayant perdu le fil.

_-"De seulement vouloir dormir avec toi... Tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ?"_ précisa Sam, peu sûre d'elle.

_-"Sam, on n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour tous les soirs. J'en serai ravi mais à ce rythme-là, je vais mourir..."_ Puis, Jack lui demanda_ "Mais tu vivais avec qui pour avoir ce genre d'idées en tête exactement ?"_

_-"Je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu avec quelqu'un... Mais à chaque fois que j'ai été avec un homme, c'était tous les soirs..."_

_-"Sam, j'ai vraiment adoré la nuit dernière et je pense que si je m'en rappelais, j'aurai adoré la nuit précédente mais dormir contre toi me comblerait de bonheur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça."_

_-"Jack, nous avons passé deux nuits merveilleuses ensemble, je peux te le garantir"_ dit Sam avec un sourire.

_-"Formidable et ça continuera comme ça, jusqu'à la fin de nos vies avec ou sans câlins"_ dit Jack au creux de l'oreille de Sam, pour ne pas être entendu de leurs voisins au bar._ "Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais m'absenter un instant..."_

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et Sam sourit. Il était tellement délicat dans l'intimité, qu'elle reconnaissait à peine le colonel qu'elle fréquentait à la base depuis des années. Elle en avait presque la tête qui tournait... ou était-ce le mélange alcool et fatigue...

Un homme s'approcha de Sam pour lui offrir un verre et s'installa à la place de Jack.

Sam déclina l'invitation et indiqua à l'homme que le siège était déjà occupé.

_-"Ah oui ? Et il est où mec ? Moi je ne vois personne, je le connais ce coup-là..."_ dit l'homme ironique.

_-"Donc vous me traitez de menteuse ?"_ lui demanda Sam, en se levant pour lui faire face. Il n'était pas très grand et elle le toisa.

_-"J'adore ça quand une femme me résiste et qu'en plus elle a ton charme !"_ dit l'homme, caressant son bras laissé nu par le débardeur qu'elle portait.

_-"Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?"_ cracha Sam furieuse, tout en se reculant pour que l'homme ne la touche plus.

_-"Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ?"_

_-"Oui et elle mord fort, je ferai gaffe à ta place mon vieux" déclara Jack dans le dos de l'homme. "Décidément, je ne peux pas t'abandonner plus de cinq minutes..."_ et il se rapprocha de Sam.

_-"Ah je vois, tu es venue avec ton père, pour qu'il te protège..."_ rit l'homme au nez de Sam.

Celle-ci se jeta sur l'homme mais fut retenue par Jack, il l'avait saisie au vol par la taille.

_-"On va y aller je pense"_ dit Jack, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tenant toujours Sam.

Elle avait une furieuse envie de frapper l'homme qui l'avait abordée.

En sortant, Jack lâcha Sam et lui dit_ "Tu sais que ce n'est pas un Goa'uld, on n'est pas obligé de lui faire la peau juste parce que c'est un abruti, hein ?"_

Sam rit et remis un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements.

_-"Mince, j'ai oublié son sac..."_

_-"Attends, j'y vais_" dit Jack, en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer dans le bar.

Sam attendit dehors, les bras croisés.

Lorsque Jack entra, il trouva l'homme en question en train de mimer à ses amis le genre de position qui lui plairait de tester avec une femme comme Sam.

Jack ne put garder son sang froid. L'homme lui tournait le dos, il l'attrapa donc par l'épaule et lui envoya son poing droit en plein visage.

_-"Tiens, ça t'apprendra à manquer de respect à une femme !"_ lança Jack, laissant l'homme se tenir le visage.

Il se dirigea vers le siège libre de Sam, attrapa le sac de sa compagne et se retourna vers la sortie.

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de l'homme, qui eut peur en le voyant s'arrêter.

_-"Tu auras de la chance le jour où une femme à moitié moins belle et intelligente que celle-ci t'accordera ne serait-ce qu'un regard..."_

Et Jack quitta les lieux. Il trouva vite Sam, qui n'avait pas bougé et lui tendit le sac.

_-"Viens, allons nous coucher"_ dit Jack en la prenant par les épaules.

Sam déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et fut surprise de ne pas trouver Jack derrière elle.

Ne voulant pas laisser la fraîcheur entrer dans la pièce, elle referma la porte.

Elle se décida de prendre une douche en attendant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Sachant que ça ne pouvait être que Jack, elle sourit. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte de la salle de bain, on cogna doucement à la porte. Elle demanda qui c'était, se retenant de rire.

_-"Bah c'est moi, Jack. Tu attends un autre homme ?"_ demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

_-"Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?"_ demanda-t-elle, l'imitant.

_-"Parce que les murs ne sont pas épais et que la chambre de Daniel et Teal'c se trouve juste entre les nôtres..."_

_-"J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis quand je ne t'ai pas vu entrer avec moi"_ déclara Sam, en sortant de la douche. Jack avait préparé la serviette pour qu'elle se sèche vite.

_-"Non, je jouais la comédie du mec qui entre avec fracas dans sa chambre, se douche et se couche..."_ dit Jack_ "Je suis ressorti discrètement pour te rejoindre mais c'est une chance que nous ne fassions que dormir, sinon, ils auraient tout entendu..."_

Sam sourit en se glissa dans les draps du lit, nue.

_-"Euh Sam ? Tu va dormir comme ça ?"_

_-"Oui pourquoi ?"_

_-"Parce que... euh rien..."_ dit Jack en déglutissant avec peine et se déshabillant pour ne garder que son boxer.

_-"Tu m'as déjà vu nue, c'est pas une première... et je suis plus à l'aise comme ça"_ dit Sam en souriant.

_-"C'est de la torture là, mon cœur. Et tu veux que je sois sage..."_ grogna Jack, s'empêchant de penser aux courbes de sa compagne.

Ils se faisaient face dans le lit et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment. Ils finirent par s'endormir.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

Sam fut réveillée en sursaut le lendemain matin, par Daniel qui cognait à sa porte.

_-"Hey la marmotte, on se lève !"_ disait-il derrière la porte _"Ouvre, j'ai du café."_

Elle se leva et s'enroula avec peine dans le drap pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Daniel, Teal'c et Jack étaient derrière la porte et ouvraient de grands yeux en la voyant comme ça.

_-"Entrez"_ dit Sam en se retournant pour aller se doucher et s'habiller.

Les trois hommes purent ainsi voir la magnifique chute de reins de Sam, ainsi que le haut de ses fesses.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, en souriant :_ "Tiens c'est marrant, elle est beaucoup moins décontractée au SGC..."_

_-"Parce que tu la vois souvent au saut du lit Daniel ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu jaloux.

_-"Je passe souvent la chercher dans ses quartiers le matin pour aller au mess et en général, elle est déjà habillée ou alors en pyjama, les matins où elle a du mal à se lever..."_

Sam sortit de la douche rapidement et s'habilla vite pour ne pas faire attendre ses amis. Elle était un peu déçue que Jack soit parti sans la réveiller. Elle avait prit son portable avec elle et elle voulut envoyer un sms et en trouva un de Jack :

"Je retourne dans ma chambre à cause de Daniel, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller"

Elle sourit et répondit vite :

"J'aurai aimé t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras... Tu vas me manquer pendant ces quelques heures de route..."

Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain pour prendre le café que Jack lui tendait. Il avait senti son portable vibrer mais n'avait pas voulu regarder tout de suite le message reçu. Il se doutait que c'était une réponse à son message et préféra attendre un peu.

Pendant que Sam buvait son café, Daniel dit :_ "Vous n'êtes pas rentrés tard hier, on vous a entendu."_

_-"En effet, le major Carter a été bien plus discrète que le colonel O'Neill"_ déclara Teal'c.

_-"On a juste bu une bière dans un bar à côté mais on n'est pas resté longtemps. Et puis de toute façon, on a de la route"_ dit Jack.

Ce dernier se creusait la tête pour inventer un prétexte pour avoir Sam avec lui dans sa voiture mais n'en trouvait pas. Il avait sorti son téléphone pour lire le message et sourit doucement.

_-"Moi aussi"_ dit-il simplement, à voix haute.

_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Daniel, alors que Sam avait très bien compris.

_-"Non rien, bon on y va ?"_

_-"Sam"_ commença Daniel, visiblement gêné_ "Est-ce que je peux conduire ta voiture ?"_

_-"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle.

_-"Parce que Jack refuse de me laisser conduire et qu'en plus, j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'elle a sous le capot..."_ avoua Daniel.

_-"D'accord Daniel mais je te préviens, tu paieras les amendes pour excès de vitesse si j'en reçois !"_

Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux, pour le reste du voyage. Ils avaient entrecroisés leurs doigts entre les deux sièges.

Ils parlaient beaucoup tous les deux, de tout et de rien, des missions, de leurs vies... Le temps passa vite ainsi et ils arrivèrent dans le Minnesota assez rapidement.

Jack appela Daniel car à partir de là, ils devaient se suivre.

_-"Teal'c a faim"_ déclara Daniel après avoir répondu.

_-"On peut s'arrêter pour déjeuner si vous voulez"_ proposa Jack _"Je connais un petit resto sympa pas loin."_

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous et arrivés sur le parking, Sam et Jack se séparèrent, à regret.

Le portable de Sam sonna au moment où elle descendit de la voiture pour rejoindre ses amis. Tous la regardèrent et Daniel dit :_ "Tu as d'autres amis que nous ? Je suis jaloux !"_

_-"Ne recommence pas Daniel"_ gronda Jack, ne voulant pas faire fuir Sam à nouveau.

_-"Carter"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Salut, c'est Lorna ! Tu vas bien ?"_

_-"Lorna, je suis contente de t'entendre. Tout va bien ?"_ Sam était toujours un peu inquiète quand on l'appelait en pleine semaine.

_-"Oui, c'est juste que Riggs et moi avons une réunion de flics à Denver la semaine prochaine et on pensait passer te faire un coucou le week-end prochain et rester chez toi, si c'est possible."_

_-"Je suis dans le Minnesota pour le moment, je ne sais pas quand je rentre exactement mais je vais essayer de rentrer vendredi prochain, comme ça vous viendrez à la maison samedi. Tu penses que ça peut aller ?"_

_-"Oui ça sera parfait, j'ai hâte !"_

_-"Moi aussi ! A samedi prochain alors !"_ dit Sam avant de raccrocher.

Ses amis la regardaient sans rien dire.

_-"Tu nous abandonne déjà Sam ?"_ demanda Daniel, visiblement déçu.

_-"Mes amis de Californie seront à Denver la semaine prochaine, ça serait dommage de les rater alors que j'ai écourté mon dernier séjour chez eux. Vu que j'ai ma voiture, je partirai et vous pourrez rester jusqu'à la fin"_ dit Sam en leur souriant.

_-"C'est dommage que tu partes avant, Sam"_ continua Daniel.

_-"Daniel, je vous adore mais on bosse ensemble. On se voit tous les jours... J'ai aussi envie de profiter des gens qui me sont chers en dehors de vous"_ lui dit doucement Sam.

_-"Le major Carter a raison, Daniel Jackson"_ déclara Teal'c, comprenant son amie.

_-"Dans ce cas, tout le monde quittera le chalet en même temps jeudi"_ décida Jack.

Daniel grimaça mais ne dit rien. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et déjeunèrent rapidement.

Sam accompagna à nouveau Jack en voiture et ils reprirent la route.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

_-"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester jusqu'à la fin ?"_

_-"Non, je préfère qu'on rentre tous ensemble, je n'aime pas te savoir seule et loin de moi"_ dit Jack, en portant la main de Sam à ses lèvres.

_-"J'ai vraiment envie de voir mes amis, tu sais"_ dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

_-"Je me doute mais tu sais, de toute façon, le chalet ne va pas s'envoler donc, tu auras tout le temps de revenir..."_

Sam lui fit le plus beau des sourires et il le lui rendit.

Après quelques kilomètres sur une route goudronnée, Jack mit son clignotant et s'engagea sur une route de terre. Elle devait les conduire, à travers la forêt, au chalet de Jack.

L'endroit était magnifique et niché dans un écrin de silence et de verdure.

Les amis de Jack avaient tous les yeux grands ouverts. Teal'c déclara :_ "Vous avez une merveilleuse planète O'Neill"_

_-"Merci Teal'c. Bon aller, on décharge les voitures, ensuite on pourra se baigner dans le lac, ça nous fera du bien."_

Jack organisa le couchage : officiellement, Sam hériterait de sa chambre. Teal'c et Daniel se partageraient la chambre d'amis pendant que Jack dormirait dans le salon, dans le canapé-lit.

Ils déposèrent donc leurs sacs dans l'espace qui leur était dédié, sauf Jack qui déposa son sac dans la chambre de Sam.

_-"Pour ne pas laisser traîner mes affaires dans le salon"_ avait-il prétexté.

Sam utilisa la salle de bain pour mettre son maillot et retrouva ses amis sur le ponton.

Daniel demanda à Jack si, en cette saison, l'eau était froide.

Sam qui arrivait derrière lui en silence, le poussa dans l'eau et demanda :_ "Alors, elle est comment ?"_

_-"Oui Daniel, elle est froide ?"_ demanda Jack en riant.

Sam le poussa également dans le dos. Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête ressortir de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard.

_-"Major Carter, je vous trouve bien indisciplinée !"_ dit Jack en riant. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Teal'c, qui était derrière Sam et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, le jaffa la prit dans ses bras et sauta à l'eau avec elle.

_-"Bien joué Teal'c"_ lui dit Jack quand ils émergèrent et Sam riait.

Ils chahutèrent encore un peu avant de sortir de l'eau. Sam avait oublié sa serviette et Jack lui avait prêté la sienne en attendant de la lui rapporter. Il était parti la chercher en courant.

_-"Sam ? Il se passe quelque chose avec Jack ?"_ demanda Daniel.

_-"Non, pourquoi cette question Daniel ?"_ Sam essayait de rester neutre, mais son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, de peur d'être découverte.

_-"Je ne sais pas, je le trouve plus détendu avec toi et plus prévenant aussi."_

_-"Le colonel O'Neill a toujours été prévenant avec le major Carter"_ déclara Teal'c, ce qui permis à Sam de ne rien répondre.

Daniel voulut répondre mais Jack revenait déjà et il préféra se taire, avant de s'attirer les foudres de son ami. Le sujet était sensible.

Les jours se suivaient et leur routine était la même : petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, pêche, déjeuners et après-midi baignade et bain de soleil.

Le soir, ils dînaient à l'intérieur et ils jouaient à des jeux, lisaient ou regardaient la télé. Chacun allait se coucher et Sam descendait rejoindre Jack tous les soirs et remontait dans sa chambre au petit-matin, pour finir sa nuit seule.

Ils avaient convenu de dormir au salon, la chambre de Sam étant attenante à celle de Daniel et Teal'c. Ils ne voulaient pas les réveiller avec leurs ébats, même discrets ou leurs conversations.

Cependant, Teal'c était conscient des allées et venues de Sam dans la maison mais il garda leur secret.

Un matin, alors que Jack cacha sous son drap un string noir en faisant le lit, Daniel l'avait vu et allait parler quand Teal'c lui posa la main sur le bras et le regarda en faisant non de la tête.

Daniel comprit qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose entre ses amis et prit Teal'c à part.

_-"Pourquoi ils ne nous en parlent pas ? Nous sommes leurs amis"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Daniel Jackson, je pense qu'ils en parleront quand ils seront prêts mais cette loi dont j'entends parler sans cesse doit leur faire peur. Ils doivent vouloir nous épargner dans le cas où ils seraient pris."_ Daniel n'avait pas pensé à ça et tenait sa langue depuis.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Le week-end arriva vite. Jack avait décidé d'inviter ses amis au restaurant le samedi soir et leur demanda en fin de journée de s'habiller pour l'occasion.

Tous furent ravis, car même s'ils adoraient l'endroit, une sortie ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Les trois hommes avaient choisis des pantalons sombres et chemises claires. Sam, elle avait choisis une robe noire, avec des motifs floraux discrets, lui arrivant aux genoux. La robe n'était pas trop près du corps mais laissait apparaître les courbes de la jeune femme.

Elle ne portait pas de collier car la robe n'était pas du tout décolletée mais avait passé un bracelet en argent à son poignet droit et sa montre à gauche. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux mi-longs en un élégant chignon décontracté et avait mis des boucles d'oreilles discrètes.

La robe se fermait dans le dos, ainsi elle demanda à Jack de l'aider. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et ses mains tremblaient presque tant sa compagne était ravissante. Sam ferma les yeux pour apprécier la discrète caresse des doigts de Jack dans sa nuque.

Daniel les avait vu faire du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien, les laissant profiter de cet instant.

Teal'c avait raison, ses amis lui parleraient de leur liaison quand ils jugeront le moment opportun.

Daniel se racla la gorge car les amoureux semblaient avoir oublié leur présence.

_-"Hum, oui Daniel, on y va"_ dit Jack, se séparant à regret sa tendre amie.

Et ils montèrent tous dans le 4X4 de Jack, Daniel était monté d'office à l'arrière, pour laisser le siège avant libre pour Sam.

Jack conduit jusqu'à un restaurant français, à Minneapolis.

_-"Un restaurant français Jack ?"_ demanda Daniel, agréablement surpris.

_-"Qu'est-ce donc Daniel Jackson ?"_ demanda Teal'c.

_-"La France est un pays réputé pour sa gastronomie et son vin"_ expliqua Daniel.

_-"Nous allons bien manger alors"_ dit Teal'c, ravi d'avance par la dîner.

Jack se gara sur le parking et sortit rapidement pour ouvrir la portière à Sam. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre de la voiture. Sam adorait le voir si prévenant avec elle, ça lui laissait entrevoir un avenir doux et radieux aux côtés de cet homme.

Jack ouvrit la porte du restaurant pour laisser passer Sam devant lui et fut accueilli par Vincent, le patron.

_-"M. O'Neill, quelle joie de vous recevoir. Comment allez-vous ?"_ demanda ce dernier, chaleureusement. Puis il tourna la tête vers Sam et ajouta_ "Vous êtes en charmante compagnie à ce que je vois."_

_-"J'ai réservé pour quatre"_ dit Jack, mécontent du regard envieux que Vincent jetait sur sa compagne. Il fit les présentations et remarqua le regard que le patron lançait à Teal'c.

_-"Je vous conduis à la table que vous avez demandée : celle du fond, près de la cheminée."_

Comme Jack tirait la chaise de Sam pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, Vincent tira celle de Teal'c puis celle de Daniel.

Jack sourit, se rendant compte que le restaurateur n'était peut-être pas si attiré que ça par les femmes mais qu'il savait reconnaître une belle femme quand il en voyait une.

Il leur donna les cartes et s'absenta, leur laissant le temps de choisir leur apéritif.

Daniel proposa de prendre du champagne, juste pour fêter leurs vacances.

Tout le monde était d'accord et même Teal'c leur fit l'honneur d'en boire un peu, pour les accompagner.

Ils choisirent ensuite leurs plats, chacun prenant des choses différentes, pour pouvoir goûter les commandes des autres.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et chacun des convives appréciait la nourriture. Teal'c se régalait et avait finit l'assiette de Sam en plus de la sienne.

Sam avait goûté à tous les plats et était rassasiée. Elle ne mangeait jamais autant.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la carte des desserts, elle ne put résister à la tentation du fondant au chocolat.

_-"Je vous préviens les garçons, je ne partagerai pas mon dessert !"_ leur annonça-t-elle après avoir passé commande.

Ils rirent tous de la gourmandise de la jeune femme. Jack était le seul à ne pas avoir pris de dessert, n'ayant plus faim du tout.

Il passa commande pour les cafés et s'excusa, avant de se rendre aux toilettes. Sam redoutait de se retrouver seule avec Daniel. Elle savait qu'il lui poserait des questions, dès que Jack aurait le dos tourné. Mais Daniel continua sa conversation sur les différentes cultures du café sur Terre, avec Teal'c. Elle en fut soulagée et adressa un merveilleux sourire à Jack quand il revint à table. Les desserts arrivèrent peu après et Sam gémit de plaisir en goûtant son fondant. Jack était mal à l'aise de l'entendre, ça réveillait son désir pour elle et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Il la regardait avec envie et ça n'avait échappé à personne autour de la table.

Pour faire diversion, Sam lui offrit un morceau de gâteau avec sa propre cuillère.

Là encore, Daniel ne fit aucun commentaire. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Sam. Elle en parlerait avec Jack, quand ils seraient seuls.

Après ce délicieux repas, Jack se leva pour rejoindre Vincent. Il paya l'addition alors que ses amis l'avaient rejoint et protestaient.

_-"Jack, tu paies tout depuis que nous sommes partis. Laisses-nous participer un peu !"_ s'écria Daniel. Sam était mal à l'aise aussi de se faire inviter systématiquement mais quelque chose lui disait que Jack invitait tout le monde pour cacher qu'il était galant avec elle et que c'était elle, son invitée...

_-"Hé, mais calmez-vous. On forme une bonne équipe et en mission, on s'occupe tous les uns des autres. Laissez-moi prendre soin de vous un peu... Ici, c'est mon terrain !"_ dit-il en souriant.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement au chalet, la nuit était fraîche. Jack avait proposé sa veste à Sam, car elle n'avait pas emporté de gilet. Il l'avait simplement posé sur ses épaules et elle le remercia d'un sourire, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son colonel.

Plus tard, comme tous les soirs, Sam descendit rejoindre Jack dans son lit. Il ne dormait pas et avait passé un bras sous sa tête et fixait le plafond. Elle l'observa un instant avant de se glisser sous le drap et la couette.

_-"Jack ? Tu vas bien ?"_ demanda Sam, inquiète de son absence de réaction. Habituellement, il se couchait sur le côté et enroulait son bras libre autour d'elle.

_-"Oui, excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs..."_ soupira-t-il.

_-"Tu veux que je te laisse ?"_ demanda Sam, toujours inquiète.

_-"Surtout pas ma douce. Je suis tout à toi maintenant !"_ dit-il en essayant de lui sourire.

_-"Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, pourtant, nous avons passé une excellente soirée."_

_-"Oui et c'est ce qui m'inquiète"_ dit Jack.

_-"Pardon ? Comment une bonne soirée peut-elle t'inquiéter... Je ne te suis pas"_ dit Sam, se redressant un peu. Elle était couchée sur le côté, surélevant sa tête grâce à son coude posé sur le lit.

_-"Daniel n'a fait aucun commentaire..."_

_-"Oui je sais, je voulais t'en parler"_ dit Sam.

_-"Toi aussi tu as remarqué alors..."_

_-"Oui, je me suis fait la réflexion à plusieurs reprises mais le plus frappant a été quand tu t'es absenté pendant le dîner... Je m'attendais à un interrogatoire en règle mais il n'a rien dit et a continué à parler avec Teal'c. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire..."_

_-"C'est sûr mais je trouve ça étrange. Il doit se douter de quelque chose, j'espère juste qu'il se taira !"_ grogna Jack.

_-"Jack, il ne dira rien à personne. C'est notre ami, il ne nous trahira jamais, d'ailleurs Teal'c non plus ! Mais on devrait leur en parler..."_ dit Sam.

_-"Non, on ne dit rien. Si on passe devant la cour martiale, s'ils ne savent rien, ça leur évitera de mentir pour nous couvrir. S'ils ont des doutes, ils ne les divulgueront pas mais il y a une différence entre croire et savoir"_ dit Jack.

_-"Oui tu as raison, mieux vaut leur éviter le parjure pour nous couvrir"_ dit Sam, en calant sa tête dans le cou de Jack. Ce dernier avait finalement pris sa dulcinée dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Daniel s'était levé discrètement dans la nuit, pour aller aux toilettes et avait surpris, sans le vouloir, la conversation entre ses deux amis.

Il comprenait leurs réticences à les mettre au courant Teal'c et lui, mais dans ce cas, il devrait continuer à les asticoter un peu... Il sourit à cette idée, car il aimait les embêter et les mettre mal à l'aise.

Il avait vu que qu'un cinéma de Minneapolis passait les trois premiers Star Wars le mercredi et se dit qu'il irait avec Teal'c pour laisser les amoureux en tête-à-tête pour la dernière soirée au chalet. Il décida de parler avec Teal'c le lendemain matin, en prétextant une balade en forêt.

Il retourna se coucher et s'endormit, plus serein.

Comme prévu, il partit se balader avec Teal'c après le petit-déjeuner et lui parla de la conversation qu'il avait surprise dans la nuit et de son idée de cinéma le mercredi. Teal'c était absolument d'accord avec lui, sur toute la ligne.

En rentrant, Daniel trouva Sam et Jack en train de pêcher, riant doucement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence et déclara :_ "Je dérange ?"_

_-"Du tout Daniel"_ dit Sam, un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise. Elle avait relâché sa vigilance depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au chalet, habituellement elle ne se laissait pas surprendre aussi facilement.

_-"Dites, je vais emmener Teal'c au cinéma mercredi soir, si ça ne vous gêne pas. Sam, je pourrais emprunter ta voiture ?"_

_-"Vous allez voir quoi ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Star wars, les anciens. Teal'c ne les a jamais vu sur grand écran, ça peut être sympa. Vous voulez venir ?"_ demanda Daniel, connaissant la réponse.

_-"Encore ? Mais il ne les a pas assez vus, ces films ?"_ grogna Jack.

_-"Non merci Daniel, je les ai trop vus... je ne pourrais pas mais prends ma voiture, aucun problème"_ dit Sam.

_-"Et toi Jack ?"_

_-"Ah non, comme Carter je les ai trop vu et puis de toute façon, je ne vais pas laisser Sam toute seule."_

_-"Non, bien entendu, il lui faut un garde du corps..."_ déclara Daniel, en tournant les talons, fier de sa répartie.

Mercredi en début d'après-midi, Daniel et Teal'c quittèrent le chalet en direction de Minneapolis, laissant Jack et Sam seuls.

_-"Que veux-tu faire mon ange ?"_ demanda Jack, en rangeant la vaisselle propre.

Sam s'approcha de Jack, passa ses doigts sous la chemise de l'homme et commença à caresser sa peau chaude. Ils avaient passé la matinée à se baigner et à bronzer, la peau de Jack avait emmagasiné la chaleur du soleil.

_-"Hum, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête mais je ne sais pas si ça va te convenir"_ déclara Sam, d'une voix suave.

Jack qui voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir et qui réagissait déjà à ses caresses, décida de jouer les idiots : _"Expliques-moi, je verrai bien si j'ai mieux à faire..."_

_-"Je ne vais pas t'expliquer, je vais te montrer..."_ dit Sam, en s'agenouillant devant Jack. Elle commença à défaire les boutons du jean pendant qu'il grognait déjà.

Elle s'occupa de lui un moment avant qu'il ne la prenne sous les bras, pour la redresser.

_-"Quoi, ça ne te plait pas ?"_ demanda Sam un peu surprise.

_-"Oh que si mon cœur mais j'ai envie de toi..."_ grogna Jack en déshabillant sa compagne pour s'occuper un peu d'elle. Il l'avait installée sur le plan de travail et après quelques préliminaires sauvages, il lui fit l'amour dans la cuisine.

Après des nuits de câlins silencieux, Sam put enfin se lâcher et ne retint aucun gémissement, ce qui ravissait son partenaire. Il était beaucoup plus discret mais adorait entendre sa compagne gémir sous ses caresses et leurs échanges.

_-"Hum c'est bon..."_ lui glissait Sam régulièrement.

_-"J'aime t'entendre, tu peux pas savoir"_ dit Jack en lui souriant.

_-"Et moi, j'aime ce que tu me fais !"_ cria-t-elle avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, bientôt rejointe par son amant.

Après leurs ébats, le couple retourna lézarder au soleil.

_-"Tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à me contenir au SGC..."_ dit Jack.

_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Sam en levant le nez de son livre.

_-"Je n'arrive pas à me rassasier de toi... dès que je te vois j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te toucher, t'embrasser et bien plus encore..."_ lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_-"Oui, je sais ça me fait pareil à moi aussi mais pour le moment, on n'a pas de plan. Et quand bien même nous serions autorisés à être ensemble, un minimum de professionnalisme nous serait demandé donc..."_ soupira la jeune femme.

_-"Bon, n'y pensons plus et profitons du moment présent"_ dit simplement Jack, pour la rassurer.

En fin d'après-midi, Sam proposa de dîner pour profiter de leur soirée avant le retour de leurs amis.

_-"Tu veux qu'on cuisine ensemble ?_" demanda Jack avec un grand sourire.

_-"Tant que ça ne finit pas comme cet après-midi, oui."_

_-"Tu n'as pas aimé ?"_

_-"Au contraire, j'ai adoré mais là, j'ai faim... et j'ai besoin de force pour continuer à t'aimer aussi souvent..."_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Tu me rends dingue à dire des choses pareilles ma douce"_ souffla-t-il à son oreille. _"Je te propose des lasagnes maison. Qu'en dis-tu ?"_

_-"Que ça me donne encore plus faim !"_

Ils préparèrent donc leur repas, tous les deux et le dégustèrent sur la terrasse avec des bougies et du vin.

_-"Tu sais Jack, ça me donne envie de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... C'est tellement parfait !"_

_-"On finirait par se lasser tu ne crois pas ?"_

_-"Oui sans doute mais pour le moment... même le labo ne manque pas !"_

_-"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Samantha Carter ?"_ demanda Jack en riant.

_-"Ne te moques pas Jack !"_ s'écria Sam en lui mettant une petite tape sur le bras.

_-"Je ne me moque pas ma douce, c'est juste que c'est rare de t'entendre dire ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureux que tu te plaises ici, tu reviendras ?"_

_-"Où crois-tu que j'envisage de passer toutes mes vacances à l'avenir ? J'ai juste un reproche..."_

_-"Qui est ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"C'est trop loin du Colorado..."_ gloussa Sam, pendant que Jack se penchait déjà vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle, ils sortirent pour faire le tour du lac, éclairé par la pleine lune. En rentrant, Jack avait défait son lit et invita Sam à le rejoindre pour un dernier câlin avant le retour de leurs amis.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

De leur côté, Daniel et Teal'c avaient passé une excellente soirée et avaient tardé le plus possible avant de rentrer au chalet.

Ils avaient parlé de la situation de leurs amis et de la conversation que Daniel avait surprise. Ils étaient tombé d'accord sur deux points : Daniel devait continuer à les embêter un peu et surtout ils devaient garder le secret. Jack avait raison, ils ne parleraient à personne de leurs soupçons et le fait de ne rien savoir les empêchait de mentir devant la cour martiale, s'ils étaient convoqués.

En rentrant au chalet, ils trouvèrent le chalet plongé dans l'obscurité et croisèrent les doigts pour ne pas tomber au mauvais moment.

Sam et Jack étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils entendirent le moteur de la Mustang de Sam. Celle-ci embrassa son amant avant de quitter la pièce et monter se coucher dans sa chambre.

Jack avait allumé la télé et zappait pour trouver un programme à regarder.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient entré discrètement et furent surpris de trouver Jack, couché devant la télé.

_-"On ne t'a pas réveillé Jack ?_" demanda Daniel.

_-"Non, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors j'ai décidé de regarder un peu la télé. C'était bien votre soirée ?"_

_-"En effet"_ répondit Teal'c.

_-"Tu n'as pas invité Sam à regarder la télé avec toi, Jack ? Peut-être qu'elle non plus ne trouve pas le sommeil, te sachant seul dans ton lit..."_ dit Daniel, sautant sur la perche.

_-"Daniel !"_ gronda Jack.

_-"Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi !"_ déclara Daniel, suivi par Teal'c.

_-"Pas de bruit les enfants, Sam doit dormir !"_

_-"Si je la réveille, je te l'envoie pour qu'elle vienne te tenir compagnie..."_ dit Daniel avant de recevoir un des coussins du canapé en pleine tête.

_-"Mais ça suffit oui ! Va te coucher !"_ souffla Jack, mécontent. Les bonnes habitudes de Daniel revenaient à la charge...

Le jeudi matin, tout le monde se leva un peu triste de quitter le chalet.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Sam essaya de convaincre Jack de rester avec ses amis pendant qu'elle rentrerait seule à Colorado Springs, mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

_-"Je ne te laisse pas seule sur la route"_ dit Jack, une fois de plus.

_-"Mais je ne crains rien. Je sais me défendre et j'ai mon arme de service. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?"_

_-"Personne n'est à l'abri. Le sujet est clos !"_ dit Jack en se levant pour aller prendre l'air.

_-"Désolée les mecs..."_ soupira Sam.

_-"Sam, je pense à un truc. Laisse-moi aller lui parler"_ dit doucement Daniel en caressant la main de son amie posée sur la table.

_-"Jack..."_ commença Daniel.

_-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !"_ attaqua Jack.

_-"Que dirais-tu de rentrer avec Sam. Teal'c et moi pouvons nous débrouiller tous seuls ici et te rapporter les clefs en rentrant ?"_

Jack observa son ami du coin de l'œil pour savoir à quel moment il allait rire ou se moquer de lui, mais force était de constater qu'il avait l'air sérieux.

_-"Et comment allez-vous rentrer ?"_

_-"Si Sam veut bien, on garde sa voiture pendant que vous rentrez avec ton 4X4. Elle a sa moto chez elle si elle a besoin de se déplacer"_ dit Daniel qui avait pensé à tout.

_-"Vois avec elle si elle d'accord, mais en effet je préfère qu'elle ne fasse pas la route seule"_ dit Jack, visiblement inquiet.

_-"Je comprends Jack. C'est une belle femme et elle attire les regards. Tu prends soin de nous et tu sais que nous t'en sommes reconnaissants, mais vas-y doucement avec elle..."_ dit Daniel, en tournant les talons, ne laissant pas à Jack le temps de répondre.

Sam accepta l'alternative de Daniel, soulagée de laisser ses amis profiter encore un peu du chalet. Elle monta préparer ses affaires et défaire les draps de son lit.

Jack monta peu de temps après et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il avança vers Sam et la prit dans ses bras.

_-"Sam, excuse-moi de m'être emporté tout à l'heure"_ dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

_-"Pas grave"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Tu n'es pas fâchée ?"_

_-"Non je ne suis pas fâchée mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction..."_

_-"Je ressens le besoin impératif de te protéger et de veiller sur toi. Même si tu sais te battre et que je te fais confiance, je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi"_ déclara Jack, doucement.

_-"Mais on n'est pas toujours l'un avec l'autre, même en mission... C'est depuis qu'on est ensemble ?"_

_-"Non, je me sens toujours angoissé quand je ne sais pas où tu es et si tu vas bien. Depuis le premier jour en fait. Habituellement je le cache mieux, c'est tout."_

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis finirent de préparer leurs affaires pour le départ.

Sam avait confié sa voiture à Daniel, et était montée avec Jack, non sans un pincement au cœur de quitter l'écrin de paradis qui les avait accueillis pendant quelques jours.

Ils prirent la même route que pour venir mais étaient partis plus tard pour faire une étape dans le même motel qu'à l'aller.

Le chemin se passa sans encombre et Sam put conduire la voiture de Jack, pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Ils avaient convenu que Sam déposerait ses affaires chez elle et que Jack repasserait la prendre, après avoir vidé sa voiture, pour aller faire des courses en vue du week-end avec ses amis.

_-"Daniel a pensé à la moto pour me déplacer mais pas pour les courses"_ marmonna Sam.

_-"Mais ce n'est pas grave mon cœur puisque tu as ton taxi privé"_ dit Jack en souriant puis déposant un baiser sur sa main libre, l'autre tenant le volant.

Une fois devant chez elle, Sam réveilla Jack.

_-"Je suis arrivée, ça va aller ?"_ demanda-t-elle en caressant le visage fatigué de son compagnon.

_-"Oui très bien"_ dit Jack en baillant. Il s'étira ensuite, tellement fort que son t-shirt se souleva et laissa voir ses abdos.

_-"Hum..."_ gémit Sam en profitant de la vue.

_-"Ne commence pas toi..."_ dit Jack en tirant sur son t-shirt pour le remettre en place. _"Comment veux-tu que je reste sérieux quand tu me fais ça ?"_

Sam gloussa et descendit de la voiture. Elle attrapa son sac de voyage dans le coffre, le posa par terre pour chercher ses clefs.

Jack avait fait le tour et s'étira encore en regardant autour de lui.

_-"C'est calme non ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Nous sommes vendredi, les gens travaillent encore"_ dit Sam, en trouvant ses clefs.

_-"Bon, je passe te chercher tout à l'heure mais je sais que tu vas me manquer"_ déclara Jack, ne pouvant l'embrasser dans la rue.

_-"Oui toi aussi tu vas me manquer..."_ dit Sam, le regardant monter dans sa voiture.

Sam s'avança vers sa maison pour ouvrir la porte et posa son sac de voyage à ses pieds. Elle avait refusé que Jack lui porte à l'intérieur. Elle allait ouvrir la porte de la maison quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Jack l'observait rentrer chez elle depuis son 4X4 et la vit faire demi-tour pour lui parler.

Sam fit quelques pas dans sa direction pour lui demander son sac à main mais une explosion la propulsa en avant.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

Jack sortit de sa voiture en trombe quand une seconde explosion retentit. Il reçut un éclat sur la tête mais resta conscient. Il avançait vers le corps de Sam, qui gisait face contre terre à quelques pas de lui. Il posa ses doigts dans le cou de la jeune femme pour sentir son pouls et fut soulagé de le trouver.

Il appela les pompiers en premier pour éteindre l'incendie qui venait de se déclarer, puis il appela le SGC et demanda à parler au général Hammond de toute urgence.

_-"Colonel O'Neill, ici le sergent Harriman, le général ne peut pas vous parler pour le moment. Il est en briefing avec SG-3"_ déclara Walter au bout du fil.

_-"Sergent, dérangez-le ! La maison du major Carter vient d'exploser sous nos yeux !"_

_-"Oh mon dieu ! Était-elle dans la maison ?"_

_-"Non ! Passez-le moi vite !"_

Walter s'exécuta et ne fut pas bien accueilli par le général de prime abord mais celui-ci sauta surs ses pieds quand il entendit la raison de l'appel du colonel.

_-"Colonel ? Ici Hammond ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?"_

_-"J'ai raccompagné Carter chez elle plus tôt que prévu car elle a des amis qui sont de passage en ville pour le week-end. Au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil de sa maison, elle s'est tournée pour me parler mais la maison a explosé. Le souffle de l'explosion l'a projetée dans son jardin et quand je suis sorti pour la rejoindre, une seconde explosion s'est produite. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer nos experts démineurs et une équipe médicale ?"_

_-"Très bien, je vous envoie le Dr Fraiser et nos meilleurs hommes."_

Les pompiers arrivèrent entre temps et avaient commencé à combattre les flammes.

Les démineurs du SGC arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec l'équipe médicale.

Le responsable se présenta au colonel et lui demanda de recommencer ses explications du début avec le maximum de détails.

Le Dr Fraiser avait fait installer Sam sur un brancard pour l'examiner. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience mais ne semblait pas être gravement blessée.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son amie était hors de danger, Janet examina rapidement le colonel. Il avait une belle bosse sur le crâne mais c'était tout. Sam se réveilla pendant que Jack donnait des nouvelles de Daniel et Teal'c au médecin.

_-"Salut Sam"_ dit Janet en s'approchant de son amie. _"Tu nous as fait peur."_

_-"Désolée"_ souffla Sam _"J'ai mal à la tête."_

_-"Je vais te donner quelque chose mais je vais terminer mon examen maintenant que tu es consciente"_ déclara le médecin. Elle voulait faire une radio mais savait que son amie refuserait. Elle était comme son colonel, elle détestait les soins.

Après son examen, Janet donna un anti-douleur à Sam et se tourna vers Jack : _"Colonel ? Je suppose que vous pouvez veiller sur Sam cette nuit ?"_

_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Jack, pensant qu'elle savait pour eux. Il se demandait comment elle avait deviné avant que le médecin ne réponde :_ "Elle ne pourra de toute évidence pas dormir chez elle cette nuit et je pense qu'elle va refuser que je la garde en observation, donc pouvez-vous la prendre chez vous et vous assurez qu'elle va bien, en la réveillant toutes les deux heures ?"_

_-"Oui, je vais appeler le général pour le tenir au courant. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais faire ça de chez moi, au calme."_

_-"Ma maison..."_ pleurait Sam devant l'étendue des dégâts. Elle s'était levée pendant que Jack et Janet faisaient le point sur son état.

Jack avait laissé ses coordonnées au chef des pompiers, pour qu'il l'appelle quand l'enquête serait terminée et que Sam pourrait faire le tour de ce qui restait chez elle.

Il avait pu récupérer le sac de voyage de la jeune femme et le chargea avec le sien.

Il se gara ensuite dans son allée et aida Sam à en descendre. Elle était dans un état second depuis qu'elle avait vu l'état de sa maison.

Jack déverrouilla sa porte et la fit entrer devant lui. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'au salon. Jack la fit s'allonger sur le côté et la couvrit avec son plaid. Comme elle ne semblait pas en forme, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui annonça qu'il sortait faire quelques courses. Pendant ce temps, il appela Daniel pour le tenir au courant mais le dissuada de rentrer :_ "Restez au chalet tous les deux. On se voit lundi au SGC, on fera le point sur l'enquête."_

Il fit rapidement ses courses et rentra chez lui, pour retrouver Sam endormie sur son canapé.

Comme ça faisait moins de deux heures qu'il était parti, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de la réveiller et lui proposer à boire.

En attendant, il prépara le dîner. Puis, il réveilla sa compagne, pour vérifier si ça allait. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à émerger mais réalisa vite que ce n'était pas un cauchemar : sa maison avait vraiment explosé. Elle versa une larme.

Jack lui apporta un soda frais et s'assit sur sa table basse, en face d'elle.

_-"Ma douce, ça va aller. Demain on ira faire le tour de ta maison, et on verra ce qu'on peut sauver"_ proposa Jack.

_-"Merci Jack."_

_-"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Je t'aime, on veille l'un sur l'autre."_

_-"L'un sur l'autre ?"_

_-"Oui, tu m'as épaulé pendant mon amnésie alors que tu ne savais pas si je t'aimais toujours..."_ dit Jack, en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

Il dressa la table après avoir refusé l'aide de Sam et ils dînèrent en tête à tête, devant la télévision. Sam n'avait pas envie de parler et Jack la comprenait bien.

Après dîner, il ferma sa maison et monta se coucher auprès de Sam, qu'il avait presque jeté dans la douche car elle voulait l'aider pour la vaisselle.

Elle ne lui avait finalement pas tenu tête, trop épuisée. Après sa douche, elle s'était installée dans le lit de Jack, en tenue d'Ève. Elle s'était endormie avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Jack la réveilla deux heures plus tard et encore deux heures après, comme demandé par Janet.

Comme elle semblait aller bien, Jack la serra dans ses bras.

_-"Tu vas bien Jack ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui, pourquoi ?"_

_-"Tu n'en as pas marre de me réveiller toutes les deux heures ? Tu vas être épuisé"_ soupira Sam.

_-"Du tout. Tiens, puisque tu ne dors pas encore je dois te dire quelque chose"_ lui dit Jack.

_-"Oui ?"_ demanda Sam, inquiète.

_-"Je ne sais pas si c'est le coup sur la tête mais je me souviens de ma période d'amnésie !"_ dit-il avec un grand sourire, que Sam entendait à travers ses paroles.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

_-"C'est vrai ?"_

_-"Oh oui, je me rappelle de tout ! Et j'avais raison : j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse des nuits d'amour de ma vie avec toi !"_

_-"Pff n'importe quoi"_ gloussa Sam.

_-"Ne ris pas, c'est la vérité. Je ne m'étais jamais autant lâché et reçu autant d'amour. Tu es la plus formidable des femmes de la galaxie"_ lui déclara Jack, en se collant à elle. _"Et en plus, tu dors nue, j'adore ça !"_

Sam gloussa et embrassa Jack avant de se rendormir.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

Jack la réveilla toutes les deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse appeler Janet pour savoir s'il pouvait la laisser dormir un peu en matinée.

Sam se leva donc vers 10h, après quatre heures de sommeil d'affilé.

Jack avait préparé de quoi petit-déjeuner et l'attendait au salon. Le chef des pompiers l'avait appelé pour lui donner l'autorisation de venir faire le tour du désastre. Sam prit un café et un bagel beurré avant d'aller s'habiller rapidement. Jack avait préparé le linge propre qu'elle avait oublié la semaine précédente chez lui. Cela convenait à Sam, il s'agissait d'un des t-shirt noirs à manches longues qu'elle portait à la base, avec un jean.

Ils partirent peu après pour la maison de Sam. Jack avait prévu des gants de protection, des sacs poubelles et des cartons.

Une équipe du SGC était encore présente à la fois pour sécuriser la maison mais aussi pour finir l'enquête.

Tout le monde se salua et Sam pénétra dans sa maison. Elle avait demandé à Jack de la laisser faire le tour seule, dans un premier temps.

Elle ressortit peu de temps après et Jack s'approcha d'elle, pour lui demander comment ça allait.

_-"Le bas est dévasté mais l'étage est presque intact. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il n'y parait"_ dit Sam, presque soulagée.

_-"Bon, prends quand même ce qui a de la valeur"_ dit Jack.

Il était allé chercher ses affaires dans son 4X4 quand un pick-up immatriculé en Californie se gara devant la maison.

_-"Sam !"_ hurla une voix féminine à l'extérieur de la maison, alors que l'intéressée allait rentrer chez elle pour trier ses affaires.

Elle se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Lorna. Sam se jeta dans les bras de son amie, en pleurant.

_-"Désolée Lorna, j'ai oublié de t'appeler..."_

_-"Mais je m'en fiche Sam, tu vas bien au moins ? C'est arrivé quand ?"_ dit Lorna en regardant la maison dévastée de son amie.

Jack avait serré la main de Riggs en le reconnaissant.

Comme Sam semblait incapable de parler, Lorna avait relevé la tête pour regarder Jack. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête pour ne pas paraître malpolie. Jack prit la parole :_ "J'ai raccompagné le major Carter hier en milieu d'après-midi et la maison a explosé quand elle a voulu y entrer. Quand je suis sorti de la voiture pour l'aider, une seconde déflagration a eut lieu."_

_-"Ce sont des gars de chez vous ?"_ demanda Riggs en désignant l'équipe SG du menton.

_-"Oui, tu veux aller leur parler ? Viens, je te les présente"_ dit Jack. Il connaissait très bien Riggs et le savait expert en bombes artisanales.

Les hommes étaient dans ce qui restait du garage et fouillaient les débris de la moto de Sam. La deuxième explosion venait de là. Riggs avait trouvé des indices laissant penser que l'explosion de la moto était prématurée :_ "A mon avis, c'est un amateur qui n'avait pas prévu que les secousses et le souffle de la première explosion allaient déclencher le mécanisme de la seconde. C'était fait pour exploser pendant que Sam s'en servirait... Finalement, c'est une chance pour elle..."_

Riggs, Lorna et Jack avaient aidé Sam à trier ses affaires et ils avaient fait plusieurs voyages à bord des 4X4 pour déposer ce qui était à garder chez Jack.

_-"Mais mon colonel"_ dit Sam, utilisant les grades devant ses amis_ "je ne peux pas stocker toutes mes affaires chez vous..."_

_-"Carter, on met ça là en attendant mais j'ai demandé au général si on pouvait entreposer dans un hangar sécurisé de la base, il est d'accord mais on fera ça la semaine prochaine."_

_-"Merci mon colonel"_ dit Sam, reconnaissante qu'il pense à tout en ce moment.

L'équipe SG avait fait son maximum pour restreindre l'accès à la maison, le temps des travaux, maintenant que Sam avait récupéré ce qu'elle pouvait.

Une fois tout le monde devant chez lui, Jack invita les amis de Sam à entrer.

_-"On ne va pas vous déranger trop longtemps, Sam doit être épuisée. Vous connaissez un hôtel dans le coin pour la nuit ?"_ demanda Lorna.

_-"J'ai une chambre d'amis, dormez ici si vous voulez. Je laisse ma chambre à Carter."_

Sam les implora du regard d'accepter, car elle voulait vraiment passer du temps avec ses amis.

Ils acceptèrent mais Lorna sentait quelque chose entre son amie et Jack.

_-"Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je commence à avoir faim. Barbecue ?"_ proposa Jack.

Riggs sorti l'aider sur la terrasse.

Pendant que les deux hommes étaient dehors, Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent dans le jardin, en passant par le côté de la maison.

_-"Salut Jack !"_ s'écria Daniel.

_-"Daniel ? Que faites-vous là ?"_ demanda Jack, en faisant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et salua Teal'c.

_-"Nous avons pris la route après ton appel et nous voilà !"_

Jack présenta Daniel et "Murray" à Riggs et Lorna.

Sam était sortie avec son amie quand elle avait entendu la voix de Daniel. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de le voir. Elle en fit de même avec Murray ensuite.


	40. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

_-"Pete ?" _s'écria Sam.

_-"C'est une idée Sam, je n'ai pas de preuves mais..."_ commença Riggs.

_-"Mais quoi ?"_ demanda Jack, regardant le policier assis en face de lui.

_-"Il devait venir à la réunion à Denver et on ne l'a pas vu. Ses collègues m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas venu travailler depuis plusieurs jours et il a coupé ses téléphones."_

_-"Nous sommes passés chez lui mais tout était fermé et on ne voulait pas forcer la porte"_ ajouta Lorna.

_-"Nous ne pouvons pas perquisitionner chez lui avec de simples soupçons..."_ dit Jack alors qu'il bouillait de retourner l'appartement de l'ex de Sam.

_-"Mais moi j'en ai le pouvoir"_ déclara soudain le général Hammond, arrivé discrètement dans le jardin du colonel.

Jack, Sam et Riggs, en tant qu'ancien militaire, se levèrent pour saluer le général.

_-"Repos"_ dit Hammond.

Jack fit les présentations et apporta une chaise à son général.

_-"Nous avons reçu un colis FedEx hier matin, pour le major Carter. La personne qui l'a envoyé ne devait pas savoir que nous passions aux rayons X puis en chambre de décontamination tous les envois entrants et sortants de la base. Nous avons trouvé un engin explosif. Nous avons collecté un maximum d'indices avant de le détruire. Tout incrimine Pete Shanahan. Les indices collectés par le sergent Riggs nous ont bien aidés car l'explosion de la maison était télécommandée, il était donc à portée de vue"_ déclara Hammond.

_-"Donc il a piégé la maison, la moto et voulait faire sauter le labo de Sam ? Bon, on attend quoi pour aller le chercher et lui faire sa fête ?"_ demanda Jack, se levant, furieux.

_-"Monsieur, sauf votre respect, pourquoi est-on encore en train de parler ?"_ demanda Riggs, se levant à son tour.

_-"Messieurs, calmez-vous, Shanahan est à la base au moment où je vous parle"_ dit calmement le général.

Jack se rassit d'un coup sur sa chaise, à côté de Sam pendant que Riggs reprenait sa place près de son épouse.

_-"Il s'est cru assez malin pour berner la police de ce pays, mais il ignorait tout des ressources du S... de l'Air Force"_ continua le général, en se rattrapant avant de parler du SGC.

_-"Il y aura un procès, mon général ?"_ demanda Sam, ayant peur de devoir affronter l'homme avec qui elle avait rompu et qui avait voulu la tuer.

_-"Je crains fort que non major..."_ soupira Hammond.

_-"Encore une opération sous couverture de l'US Air Force ?"_ demanda ironiquement Riggs.

_-"Non, le prévenu a opposé une résistance. Je l'ai abattu"_ déclara gravement le général.

_-"Vous étiez surplace, monsieur ?"_ demanda Sam, interloquée.

_-"Oui je dirigeais l'opération, avec SG-3. On ne s'attaque pas à mes hommes impunément. Il a tenté de fuir, a tiré sur le colonel Reynolds et tenté de m'abattre"_ expliqua Hammond.

_-"Comment va Reynolds ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Très bien, il a pris une balle dans l'épaule mais a réussi à tirer une balle dans la jambe de Shanahan, pour le ralentir alors qu'il s'approchait de moi."_

Ils étaient tous fascinés par le récit du général. Teal'c hochait régulièrement la tête, appréciant le courage du responsable du SGC.

_-"Bref, j'ai tiré pour me défendre, sauf que la balle l'a touché en plein cœur et il s'est vidé de son sang avant qu'on ne puisse le sauver. Désolé major"_ dit tristement Hammond, en regardant Sam.

Sam releva la tête et posa un regard décidé sur son supérieur :_ "Ne le soyez pas Monsieur, je préfère qu'il soit mort plutôt que vous !"_

Tout le monde était beaucoup plus détendu après ces paroles, sachant que Pete ne reviendrait jamais dans la vie de Sam.

Le dimanche soir, Lorna et Riggs quittèrent Colorado Springs, le cœur léger en ayant remarqué des marques d'affection discrètes entre Jack et Sam. En bons officiers de police, leur sens de l'observation était aiguisé mais ne dirent rien, gardant le secret de leur amour, tout comme Daniel et Teal'c.

**FIN**

_Il va y avoir une suite à cette histoire ;)_


End file.
